


荼蘼与山茶

by Knight_greenhat



Category: Real Person Fiction, The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Multi, Nonmonogamous Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 35
Words: 60,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_greenhat/pseuds/Knight_greenhat
Summary: **成人向无节操提示，cp比较乱，包括马北/树北/慎北/马慎/伸马 etc.**AU，大量私设注意！**非直线叙事，部分剧情参考POL & HLTW**ooc程度很高，全是本人不负责任的yy，也会有原创角色，介意勿看。**发文此处仅供分享，非首发地。
Relationships: Aoyama Riku | RIKU/Fujiwara Itsuki, Hasegawa Makoto/Fujiwara Itsuki, Hasegawa Makoto/Kawamura Kazuma, Kawamura Kazuma/Suzuki Nobuyuki, Yoshino Hokuto/Fujiwara Itsuki, Yoshino Hokuto/Kawamura Kazuma
Comments: 64
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **成人向无节操提示，cp比较乱，包括马北/树北/慎北/马慎/伸马 etc.  
> **AU，大量私设注意！  
> **非直线叙事，部分剧情参考POL & HLTW  
> **ooc程度很高，全是本人不负责任的yy，也会有原创角色，介意勿看。  
> **发文此处仅供分享，非首发地。

事情不应该是这样子的。Hokuto想。

是Makoto出的主意。那个有着雪白肌肤和无辜眼神的黑发青年，一次又一次在Hokuto耳边说，只是玩一下，没关系的，我们谁也不告诉，他怎么会知道呢～

明明是你口口声声叫“哥哥”的人。明明是同床共枕到成年后，还在Hokuto刚来那年和他哥闹了很长一段时间脾气的人，却成了他每天睁开眼第一个看到的对象，一只披着白兔皮的小狐狸。

Makoto平日裹得严实，衬衫扣子要系到顶，做出一副冰清玉洁的文静样子，却喜欢在情事后脱个精光，搂紧了对方大被同眠。眼见Hokuto要挣动，他伸长了双臂，揪着对方还披在身上的旧校服，拨弄着上面七零八落的纽扣。

为什么躲开，昨晚不刺激吗，我的“嫂嫂”。Makoto捧起Hokuto的脸，在他小巧的鼻尖上咬了一口。

一切就像循环往复的淫梦，他回到了高中，在课后无人的教室里，和几近陌生的后辈做了下流的事。不应该是那样子的，Hokuto摇摇头。

我想要的明明是他，那个曾和他喜欢上同一个女孩，为了一较高低而来的不良转校生，那个说很欣赏他要带他回去“帮忙”的二代目，那个本应和他相守的男人，Kazuma。


	2. Chapter 2

Hokuto第一次见到Kazuma，是在高中二年级。

前一学期他靠连续深夜温书，突击考进了经济班，拿了奖学金，在篮球场上也出很出风头。对一个乡下地方出身的穷小子来说，这很不容易。同学们在背后的议论、欣赏或崇拜，他均有所闻，心里也颇有些得意。

正当他揣着兼职攒下来的钱，打算邀请心仪的三年级学姐周末出去玩——在课室门口，他看到了一个侧影，梳着背头，敞着制服外套，双手插兜，个子不高却身型挺拔的男孩子，带着一股天不怕地不怕的精气神。他看了Hokuto一眼，抬手算是打了招呼。

红发的baby face 很漂亮，不过我可是冲着她才来的。Kazuma指了指课室门里。他本是区里一所职业学校的“不良分子”，据说在便利店偶遇了兼职的学姐，一直追到了这里，干脆还办了转学手续，也不知背后有什么来头。

Hokuto不服气。努力了一年多达到的程度，这个人凭什么轻易就和他来到同样的入口，甚至……可能比他更接近……他要挑战对方，约人放学后篮球场见。

Kazuma答应了，傍晚到篮球场把Hokuto打了一顿，扬长而去。他这才意识到，世上有的是不按游戏规则来的人，或者，强者有他自己的规则。

此后Hokuto着了魔似的，也不练球，也不想着找学姐，每天课后不是打工就是去健身房。Kazuma也定期收到了“放学后见”的战书，或是邀约？这小子还真是的，挨打上瘾了吧。Kazuma觉得奇怪又好笑。

直到有天他独自回家路上，被老爹对家几十个人堵在了一条小巷里。说不害怕是不可能的，但Kazuma从不暴露自己的慌乱，耸耸肩膀，打到哪儿算哪儿吧，我也对得起老爷子了。他一边想一边朝看起来最怂的那位冲去。

结束了居酒屋第一轮班，准备绕个路去偷瞧学姐，Hokuto却远远就看到了一团人头乱影，以及在其中苦苦支撑的Kazuma。

你也会有今天，他轻蔑地笑笑，欣赏完本应掉头就走，结果他鬼使神差的凑了过去，仿佛是Kazuma最忠诚的手下，或是朋友？

事后Hokuto一直百思不得其解，因为看不得曾把自己揍成猪头的Kazuma被群殴成狗头，于是陪他一起被揍成猪头？明明两人既不是兄弟，也不是朋友，自己那糟糕的拳脚更不配做他的敌人。

所以你那时其实就喜欢上了吧？Kazuma揉乱Hokuto的一头红发，把他同样凌乱的衣襟抿了抿，仿佛能稍微挡住颈侧鲜红的吻痕。

Hokuto摇摇头，他总觉得那不是真的，Kazuma对他开的那些玩笑，他也不知道该不该当真。哪怕Kazuma刮着他的鼻尖，用低沉的嗓音喊他babydoll ，他也在摇摆不定。

Hokuto慢慢理解了，面对诱惑，动摇是很正常的。


	3. Chapter 3

最初的诱惑是Kazuma的笑容，温和，爽朗，带着一丝清甜的少年气。Hokuto知道他不是个好学生，却屡屡相信自己能在那样的笑容下，看到一颗与众不同的纯净的心。

然后是Kazuma的拥抱，紧实有力的肌肉，透着热度与生机。暑假前一周，学姐和优越班同级生约会的消息人尽皆知。关于浴衣焰火和星空的企划落空，Hokuto怅然若失，同样失恋的Kazuma却十分坦然。我们抢了半天，结果谁都没赢嘛。Hokuto叹了口气。

没关系，她开心就好，我也认识了你一个，没事练练手挺好。Kazuma猝不及防搂了Hokuto一下，探到他耳边轻笑着。看着漂亮，还挺扛揍啊。

Hokuto僵了一下，很快推开了他，却无法忽略那股通过骨髓的震颤。

最后是Kazuma的吻，烙印一般，炽热深刻。放课后约战成了惯例，Hokuto惊讶地发现除了打架，他们还能在篮球方面交流。那天Hokuto示范完一个防守动作，Kazuma要教他一记关节技，拉过垫子就把他往上面摁。

Hokuto被锁了颈脖，动弹不得，还憋着一口气要反击。就在他疼得怀疑人生之际，Kazuma突然松开了他。

怎么了，我还没认输呢！Hokuto正要质问，Kazuma又搂住他，指尖摩挲过他的发际线和下颌，最后抬起他的脸，吻住了嘴唇。Hokuto没有反抗，犹如等待已久的神迹降临，需要伸出双手去迎接。

他柔顺地张开双唇，任由Kazuma吮遍腔壁齿列与舌尖，舔遍了他的嘴角和鼻尖，最后在脸颊腮侧留下一个小小的血痕。

为什么。Hokuto抹了抹眼角溢出的生理性泪水，发狠似的盯着Kazuma的鼻梁和下颚，一时又失了神。Kazuma不能说，Hokuto倔强认真的模样太过可爱，红彤彤的脸蛋，像老家庭院里含苞待放的山茶花。他没忍住。

Kazuma不说，Hokuto也没问出口。两人不咸不淡地混着，度过了最后一个常规暑假。直到高三秋学期第一次周测试结束，同班的好友Itsuki问他毕业后的志愿打算。Hokuto摇摇头，想到了Kazuma。

Itsuki觉察到了，又问他和隔壁班那个不良分子是怎么回事。没什么，就是个讨厌的家伙，我要在毕业前把他打倒。Hokuto低着头假装整理书包——Itsuki的眼神太温柔，却带着莫名的压迫力，让他感到安定的同时，还有种无所遁形的慌乱。


	4. Chapter 4

与Kazuma的第一次性爱，对Hokuto来说总像梦境一般，理智上很朦胧，身体记忆却很清晰，激烈而甜美。

是在体育馆地下层的杂物房里，Hokuto负责把上课用过的一车排球拖进去放好。想到离Kazuma约定的“互助自习”还有大半小时，他爬到角落里一叠堆高的软垫上，闲闲地斜躺着，又摸出一颗巧克力球，剥开了放到嘴里。

该怎么和Itsuki解释呢，自己跟Kazuma的关系。Hokuto舔了舔指尖残留的巧克力，有点迷茫。说不出口的，不是和Itsuki那样的青梅竹马，也不是表白承诺过的恋人。他们只是偶尔打架、练球、亲吻和互相爱抚的无聊伙伴罢了。

爱抚。Hokuto感到双颊有些发烫。怎么就做到那个程度了呢……那次Kazuma把篮球拍飞出场地，弹到社团活动室外的窄小过道深处。天快黑透了，也没人会出来给他们捡球。Hokuto有点不耐烦，也只能小跑过去。

Kazuma很快追了上来，从后方半搂着，紧贴着把他禁锢在墙边。Hokuto还抱着球，额头抵着墙壁，闭眼叹了一声。Kazuma捏了捏他的手腕，球滚落到一边，然后是Kazuma的双手，一上一下探到他的运动服里。你想要的，他在Hokuto耳边吐着温暖气息。

Hokuto咬着唇，下意识要摇头，却还是点了点头，仰过头去与Kazuma接吻。不确定是否还有同学留在活动室内，这种猜想让Hokuto感到恐惧又激动。我想要的，请继续吧，他伸手揽住Kazuma的后颈和肩背，身体随着对方的抚弄泛起一阵又一阵的颤栗……

Kazuma的身体好热，好舒服。Hokuto解开了校服衬衫的领口，轻抚着自己的喉结，还有锁骨——Kazuma来了，躺在他身边握住他的手，教他爱抚自己的脸颊以及嘴唇，把指尖伸进去，轻轻地舔吮着，然后继续解开他的衬衫，露出略显单薄的胸膛和紧实的腹部。

再往下剥开长裤，是一双擅长弹跳和奔跑的腿，膝盖和脚踝却有些纤细，泛着淡淡粉色，如同花瓣一般。从腰侧到胯部的线条流畅，平日被校服遮挡着的肌肤透着豆乳似的暖白色泽，没有一点瑕疵，隐隐散发着少年的热力。

由于兴奋，Hokuto出了些汗，舒展而轻轻扭动着的躯体，还有盛开的山茶花般的脸庞，从毛孔中也流露出绵密的色气了。

怎么就到这种程度了……他早已无法思考任何问题。Kazuma吻遍了他全身，敞开衣襟压着他，一边玩弄他的乳头，一边抚慰他的性器，让他放松着，继续施展Hokuto特有的青涩又浓艳的风情。最后，一下贯穿了他的身体。

梦境太漫长，而且过于真实激烈。Hokuto仿佛失去了意识又重新醒来，发现自己躺在Kazuma怀里。Kazuma轻喘着，温柔地摩挲他的发顶和耳际颈项，又为他整理好衣裤，甚至起身把他横抱下来，蹲下为他系好鞋带。

时候不早了，我们走吧。Kazuma牵起他的手。能走吗，还是我背你回家？并不是以往调侃的语气。Hokuto愣了愣，红着脸甩开他的手。

当然没问题。事实上Hokuto浑身酸痛，下体湿润的被使用过的异样感过于强烈，他甚至在走动间察觉到某种液体溢出又用力抑制住的羞耻感。

羞耻，还有解放过后的酣畅愉悦。Hokuto故意走在Kazuma身后，盯着他的后腰臀部和大腿，想着自己的初体验，还被这个人在身体里留下了痕迹。玩过火了，但是他很满足，仿佛本就如此的必经之事。

没什么大不了的，也许他早就渴望了，只是根本没办法说出口，如同向Itsuki解释这一切荒唐事的需求。想到好友的疑虑忧心，Hokuto刚充盈起来的自暴自弃式的快乐，又开始经受试炼了。


	5. Chapter 5

Itsuki自小就比Hokuto懂事，尽管小半岁，却处处像哥哥一样照顾他。学习上生活上，哪怕是现在社团经营和公司法律相关的事务，Hokuto也时常要倚赖他。

Hokuto想着，自高中升学考试前的那个暑假，他改了发色，换下校服，跟Kazuma回了老家，与那帮“老家伙”和“死对头”周旋开始，他与Itsuki就该彻底分道扬镳了。Itsuki是个好学生，只是因为家境的关系，一直没能进入优越班，他也从不介怀，反而安慰Hokuto，这样我才能好好看着你嘛。

他总是浅浅地笑着，眼睛像清冽又深邃的湖，瓷白的肌肤和优雅的举止，总能传达出教养良好的精英子弟信号。Itsuki律师是个温柔敦厚的人呢，做事也很可靠。无论是公司内的助理，还是社团的“糟糕小子”，也时常在Hokuto面前如此称赞他。

Hokuto当然十分认可，却无法理解，为什么在大学时就通过司法考试的优等生Itsuki，会在职业生涯最重要的第一个五年，来到这个老旧的城市，并进入了Kazuma家族社团旗下，一个中等规模公司的法务部就职。

Itsuki却能理解Hokuto，为了Kazuma，放弃升学考试，远走他乡，成为一个黑道二代目首领的无名“妻子”，对Hokuto意味着什么。再次相见时，他就看出，Hokuto一直沉溺在对Kazuma的迷恋中，这是他为自己的浪漫和任性所必须付出的代价。

其实本不必如此的，Itsuki想。他早就知道那两人之间的所有暧昧，以及那些见不得光的小把戏。他也知道，Hokuto永远不会对任何人言说，那些想要压抑又按捺不住的欲望。Itsuki为那样焦灼的Hokuto感到难过，同时有一点点复仇的快意——犹如我面对你美丽侧脸时的缄默，想要触碰又收回的指尖。

Kazuma不说，Hokuto不问，Itsuki却想要看看，事情能发展到何种地步。借着帮老师准备实验用品的机会，Itsuki偷拿了几个瓶罐回家，并在一周后送了Hokuto一份礼物。这是打工的女同事送的，义理巧克力，你知道我不吃甜食的。Itsuki还是那般温柔地笑着，心里盘算着，明天又该是Hokuto负责体育课的器材整理了呢。

每次都是如此，纤瘦的Hokuto不让人帮忙，吃力地拖完笼车后，就会爬到他最心爱的那沓垫子上休息。休息的时候，他必定要带上喜欢的甜食。巧克力球咬开是浓郁的甜酒，Hokuto意犹未尽，还试图在指尖上寻找残余的香气。

他还在等着那人呢，可惜他今天要迟到了。Itsuki站在杂物房门旁，静静地看着，直到Hokuto开始爱抚自己。他转身反锁了门，慢慢靠近了角落里迷乱的Hokuto。

很好，他没有反抗。Hokuto向梦境里的Kazuma打开了荼蘼花一般洁白旖旎的身体，现实里的Itsuki一边与他缠绵，一边看了看手里的避孕套，末了还是把它放回裤兜里。只有彻底的占有，能让我看到死心塌地的Hokuto吧，Itsuki想着，一边揉开了那处秘蕾，Hokuto也尽情接纳了他。

Itsuki品尝了Hokuto的所有，并不介意借着谁的名义。从小被教导“要注重实际”的孩子，最不在乎的就是虚名了。高潮过后他抽身而出，缓缓整理好自己的衣裤，居高临下地瞧着满身狼藉，意识不明的Hokuto。

真漂亮。Itsuki听到试图拧开门的声音，走过去打开门，是略带讶异的Kazuma的脸。他自然知道这是Hokuto的青梅竹马，只是……

他要你呢，真是不坦率的孩子，把自己弄成那样才肯说出口。Itsuki苦笑着对Kazuma说。别让他等太久，会冷掉的。Kazuma疑惑地看了看他，没说话，侧身而入。

要幸福哦。Itsuki默默向房内挥了挥手，体贴地带上门，转身离开了。


	6. Chapter 6

Kazuma再次见到Itsuki，是在集团总部人员调动的履历档案上，他一时有点错愕，原来这个人已经离他们这么近了啊。

公式照上的Itsuki露出恰到好处的笑容，俊秀沉静，像一株文竹，符合Kazuma从前对他的印象。尽管他当年并不理解Itsuki那样做的全部理由，但对这位Hokuto的亲密好友，又是从全国最好的法律系毕业的人才，Kazuma认为，还是有必要与其保持良好关系。

他那么美好，只让我一个人喜欢的话，太不公平了，你不觉得吗？Kazuma还记得Itsuki的解释。

他当然不那么觉得。只是出于某种特殊的道德认知，Kazuma认为自己没有立场怪罪任何人。道德观念什么的，在他看来根本狗屁不如。家族里没有人会把童贞保留到十六岁，自十二岁起就有不少人明着暗里，给他“介绍”各种男孩女孩。

初体验是和老爹的情妇Naoko，那时Kazuma才十四岁，并未意识到对方其实是在犯罪。他只是喜欢Naoko那张巴掌大小的娇媚脸庞，狸猫似的狡黠神情，以及一头浓密的黑色长直发。

他们暗通款曲不到一年，老爹就和Naoko结婚。Kazuma白天喊她“母亲大人”，晚上压在她雪白丰腴的肉体上耸动。老爹总是忙，Naoko满不在乎，反正她只想和可爱的“少主”享乐——嫁给首领也不过是更方便行事而已。

直到Naoko替老爹挡了一颗子弹而死，Kazuma才知道她原来曾是老爹一个旧部的遗孀。那晚Naoko打扮得妖艳，打算陪老爹赴宴而归后去找Kazuma。没想到对家派了两个新手，未扣扳机就被老爹察觉，一击不中，连击又乱了步调，被老爹扯过身侧的Naoko，就那样成了替死鬼。

是我害了她，对不起，我也是没有选择啊。Kazuma冷眼看着父亲的虚情假意，想Naoko真冤枉，明明是个好色贪财的荡妇，却在死后被安上重情义的“好女人”名声。葬礼以后，他就不怎么和老爹说话，也不接受任何人的亲近，即使有时为解决欲望，不得不拥抱她们。

只有Makoto是特别的。他是Kazuma的“弟弟”，也是他唯一允许同床的“伙伴”。

Makoto是Naoko和亡夫的儿子，Naoko死后，他成了彻底的孤儿。为了表示老爹的愧疚和感激，他们把他从老家接了出来，带回了Kazuma家。从今天开始，他就是你的弟弟了。老爹牵着Makoto的手，把他半抱半推到Kazuma面前，像是怕自己反悔似的。

好一个感人故事，顺便还收拢了一个新棋子呢。Kazuma打量着比他小一岁半的Makoto，除了那头黑发和胜雪肌肤，他一点也不像他的母亲。纤细的身躯在宽大的校服下微微颤抖着，他低着头，紧紧拽住自己的外套袖口。

Makoto，叫哥哥。老爹哄孩子的样子像一只笑面虎。Makoto不敢，他怕极了，这个陌生的大宅子，这对陌生的父子。他知道自己的身世，不认为自己有资格拥有这样的“父亲”和“哥哥”。

Kazuma没说话，一把抓过Makoto的手，把他带回了自己的房间。你不用管他，反正我这里有你的位置，你可以安心些。Kazuma拍拍他的肩头。

Makoto受惊一样抬头看向他，Kazuma这才发现，他有一双漂亮的桃花眼和玉雕般精致俊挺的鼻子。他的眼角和鼻尖泛着淡淡红色，总像是刚哭过或是快要哭出来的样子。Kazuma觉得有趣又可怜，伸手又搂住了他。

自那以后，Kazuma身边总带着一条小尾巴。Makoto得到了很好的庇护和照顾，一天天健康开朗起来，个子也不像刚来时的瘦弱。只是一年间就超过了Kazuma，让这个哥哥感到有些尴尬。

Makoto毫无长高的自觉，依旧去哪儿都跟着Kazuma，夜里也蜷着身体依偎在哥哥侧畔——尽管他拥有自己的房间，也还会在熄灯后偷偷跑过来，小声说着房间太大了，他一个人很害怕，要和哥哥在一起才能睡着。

Kazuma一点也不觉得有什么问题，反正床够大，Makoto的睡相也一直老实。

直到那个夏夜，Makoto将手伸进他的睡裤里。


	7. Chapter 7

在Makoto之前，Kazuma从未想象过，与男性做爱是怎样的。

黑暗中看不清Makoto的脸，Kazuma只听到弟弟在耳边轻轻的喘息，感受到对方富有技巧地拨弄着他的性器。温热滑腻的肌肤贴上了他，是Makoto蹭掉了自己的睡衣，钻进了他怀里。

Makoto长着一双细长白嫩的手，平时却连劳动课作业都做得一团糟，要哥哥代劳。如今Kazuma领教了他的灵巧手艺，简直有些震撼。他想起了Naoko，这也是她的孩子，宿命般的背德轮回，为他带来一种古怪而强烈的快感。

察觉到对方要往身下移动，Kazuma挑起了Makoto的下巴。还要做到那个程度吗？Makoto点点头，然后Kazuma感到手腕被迅速舔了一下，过电一般。

哥哥……最近这里很精神呢～每天晚上都……硬硬的……Makoto只想让哥哥舒服。Makoto的语速有点慢，嗓音稚气未脱，清亮中带着软糯，时常给人天真无邪的感觉，却能吐出露骨的淫语，一边含吮着哥哥的阳具，一边发出压抑又快乐的呻吟。

作为一个在性爱上见多识广的“二代目”，Kazuma有时忍不住探究，懵懂与淫秽，如何能在Makoto身上完美融合。但他永远不会问，Makoto也从不分辩，只是默默地施展本领，忠诚回馈着给予他关爱和陪伴的哥哥。

在床上Makoto什么都愿意做，而且从不强调自己的想法，虽然他总能巧妙表达出“想要哥哥”这样的意思。比如晚饭时餐桌底下伸出的柔嫩脚趾，打理盆栽时被阳光洒落的、仅仅露出一段的细白颈背，以及起身时微微仰头、从下而上看向Kazuma的如水眼神。

Hokuto不同。大多数时候他都像一株高傲的赤丹山茶，只有高潮过后才露出餍足而靡幻的神情，全身绵软湿润，像被雨水打落一地，又被惜花人一片片拾起的花瓣。

Kazuma，Kazuma……那日在杂物室，Hokuto迷乱中仍呼唤着梦里的恋人，用平时绝不可能吐出的甜蜜嗓音，半是亲昵半是薄嗔，向他索取拥抱。Kazuma搂着他，目光逡巡了他几乎完全裸露的躯体，肌肤上到处是Itsuki留下的爱痕。

被弄脏了呢……真是淫乱啊。Kazuma轻轻按过每一印痕，心中却充满异样快感。因为是我，所以被弄脏也可以，是吗？真可爱，真可怜。

Hokuto没向他表白过一点爱意，却把身体与心灵，甚至是接下来的人生轨迹交给了他，这样隆重而决绝的献祭，Kazuma无法拒绝。

尽管Hokuto总是表现出一副“不过是做爱而已”的态度，Kazuma总记得，第一次真正插入他身体时，Hokuto的紧张与无助，将要高潮时皱着眉发出的急促喘息，汗湿的发尾和颈项，稍稍回眸时若隐若现的喉结，以及求饶时无力地扶在床头的双臂……

事实上，每次与Hokuto的性爱体验，对Kazuma而言都像是第一次——爱人的身体像一张满弦的弓，要最老练的战士运用最圆熟的技巧，才能让箭射出，正中红心就是对他而言，最诱人的奖赏。

爱人，也是最好的伙伴。Hokuto可以是课后教室里，披着凌乱校服与Kazuma厮混的红发尤物，也曾顶着一头雄狮般的金发，当着老家一群“叔伯”的面，替他卸掉叛徒的一条腿。

看似纤细美丽的Hokuto，早在下定决心跟随Kazuma之前，就为自己锻造出一身铜皮铁骨。岁月似乎磨灭了他表皮里的甜美天真，与Kazuma的相处，也不知不觉间释放了他本性深处的一抹狠戾底色，尽管那从不是Kazuma的本意。

当他意识到……Kazuma注视着身畔，褐发的Hokuto好眠正酣。一切早已过去，现在是两人的好时光，不是吗？


	8. Chapter 8

这些人都整理的什么，我看不懂。算了别管了，走，我请你吃晚饭。Hokuto放下文件，步出公司大楼才发现飘了初雪，他抖抖外套，打算披在头顶继续走。

忽然上方投下一片阴影，Hokuto回头看，是Itsuki替他撑了伞。天气预报说今天下雪，提醒过你，还是不带伞。Itsuki对Hokuto笑得柔和，又督促他穿上大衣。

反正你带了不就行了嘛。Hokuto丝毫没有察觉，Itsuki始终与他保持半个身位的距离，从右后方看向他的侧颜，目光有些痴迷。在他眼里，Hokuto的美是与日俱增的，尽管他已不再是十年前那个有些骄气又倔强的红发少年。

长年累月的明争暗涌，社团和公司各路人马的虎视眈眈，让Hokuto时不时心力交瘁，美丽脸庞上也总带着些许疲惫茫然。但这样的Hokuto，对Itsuki依然有致命的吸引力。他想剥开这套沉实压抑的外衣，让Hokuto暴露或释放真正的柔软与狂乱欲望，一定极具破坏力。碾压我们吧，用你的力量。他默默祈求。

和Itsuki你一起的话，我总觉得自己头脑不够用。饭后他们转入了一个地下室酒吧的私人包厢。Hokuto给两人点了威士忌，Itsuki没有异议，虽然他基本滴酒不沾。

还是有必要熟悉哦，也是为了你的权益考虑。Itsuki更想说“权力”，但他直觉Hokuto并不喜欢那个词。掌握权力的感觉很好，无论你一开始是否接受，最后都会喜欢上的，他想。

Hokuto摇摇头。他不认为那些事情和他有什么关系，一切都是为了Kazuma而已。可是，Kazuma呢？

Itsuki像是读懂他的心事，拿出一个文件袋，放到Hokuto面前。下面有人交给我这些——放心，人我已经处理掉了。Itsuki不着痕迹地为他添了酒，Hokuto瞅了文件袋一眼，举杯仰头就是一口清空。

不用看他也知道。年初因为“精神压力”到温泉疗养院“休养”的Kazuma，作为社团和集团的第一头目，其健康和日常生活不再是隐私。小鸟絮语一般的情报，也每日从四面八方，到达Hokuto的办公室。

他思念Kazuma，却无法抛下一切去陪伴他，只能从那些冰冷的照片和文字中了解近况。甚至是那些他不想看到的。Kazuma在为谁陷入沉思，又对谁露出了无防备的笑容，他很清楚，试图说服自己“并没什么大不了的”，也是徒劳。

Hokuto有时觉得自己是一匹老马，背负着沉重的行李，与主人失散了，而当它依凭往日的记忆，撑着最后一口气回到家中，却发现自己已不再被需要。完成任务了，很好。主人感激它夸奖它，唯独不愿再爱它。

不管如何，Hokuto现在也是能独当一面了。Itsuki盯着Hokuto左耳上的银色小环。室内暖风有点太过，黑色天鹅绒衬衫也被Hokuto自己稍稍扯松了领口，露出一截修长消瘦的脖子。

Hokuto听到这话却像被惹恼似的，忽地转过脸来，看向Itsuki的眼神是带着醉意的迷惑。不……所有人都会离开。你呢，你不会离开我的，对吗？

Itsuki看着Hokuto被金黄酒液润泽过的双唇，没有说话，只是伸出右手，轻轻拂过他套着婚戒的左手手腕，然后顺势握紧了，再不松开。

一进门，Hokuto就把Itsuki压在玄关的墙上，他的吻带着爆燃似的热度，和着雪莉桶的香气碾向Itsuki的嘴唇、下巴和颈侧。Itsuki一边享受着化为灰烬般的快感，一边不紧不慢地，单手剥开了Hokuto的衬衣，松开了长裤，另一只手则从后脑顺着脊背扫至后腰，安抚着他尾椎深处渗出的躁动欲望。

Hokuto扭动了一下，没能甩掉那只抚弄后背的手。我又不是小猫，他愤愤地嘟囔着，很不满于只有自己衣衫不整的状态，双手抓起Itsuki的西服领口，连同里面的衬衣一把往两边撕开了，又隔着裤子轻轻揉着他的下体。

Itsuki看着清瘦文静，衣服下却掩藏着漂亮的胸肌和健美窄腰。Hokuto握起拳头，一下一下叩着他隆起的腹肌，呼吸变得急促，眼眸里的渴求也越发浓重。

他欣赏着Hokuto的痴态，性器也迅速被唤起，绷得几乎要生疼了。但他不敢作出异动，只是看着Hokuto，看他被欲火燃烧的极盛艳色，等候着指令。

舔我，直到我射出来。Hokuto猛地一下击在Itsuki的胸腹之间，同时在他耳边用气声说着。然后你就可以干我，一整晚。

Itsuki堪堪接住这一击，略弓了腰，但还是很快搂着Hokuto转过身，又把他抱到门廊尽头的单人沙发上。他扶着Hokuto的双膝，缓缓跪了下来，然后脱掉了全部上衣，朝上凝视着他，内心充盈了绝望而甜蜜的颤动。

遵命。现在请你张开腿，我的殿下。


	9. Chapter 9

啊……我要死了，是吧。Hokuto失去意识前，对自己说了这么一句话。

Itsuki太擅长做爱，就像提前研究过Hokuto的身体。先是嘴唇和舌头，在他的股间舔吻含吮，品尝着人间最甜美的果实一般，甚至发出了令Hokuto脸红耳赤的水声。感受到对方灵活柔软的舌尖刺入秘处，他下意识想逃开，却被Itsuki用手指对前端的爱抚引诱了，更积极地打开自己被欲望浸透的身体。

Kazuma……他都做不到这个程度呢……啊啊……好舒服……要更深……更快的…… Hokuto下身赤裸，两条长腿分开搭在沙发扶手上，享用着Itsuki的服侍，同时舔湿了自己的手指，替无暇顾及他上身的好友玩弄自己的乳头。

好羞耻……明明是自己先提出那样下流的要求，让青梅竹马的Itsuki……Hokuto受不了似的捂住嘴，生怕泄出半点呻吟，却无法控制紧绷着颤抖的脚趾尖。

Itsuki领会了，抽出舌头，重新吞吐着Hokuto怒胀到极致的性器，同时用手指插了进去，慢慢探到那一点上。交替的快速刺激让Hokuto无法忍耐，别过脸，急促喘息着，一下一下地挺动腰胯，双手按住Itsuki的头顶，仿佛要把他推开，却犹豫着放软了动作。

快到了呢，要去了吗。Itsuki仍含吮着Hokuto，抬头看他临近高潮的脸庞——挡着眼睛的手腕下只露出了下半张小脸，紧咬的嘴唇红艳欲滴。以为这样就不会害羞了是吗……真可爱。在Hokuto喷发之际，Itsuki拉开了距离，任由好友的体液喷溅自己的脸。

好多……Hokuto多久没有解放了，很寂寞吧。Itsuki看着大口喘气的Hokuto，一边将脸颊下巴和滴落到胸膛上的液体抹到他的下体秘处。黏腻湿润的触感让Hokuto有些恍惚，直至Itsuki半搂着他，勃发的性器抵在他的入口，以询问的目光注视着他，才稍稍回神。

已经很湿了，这里，又热又软呢。想要吗，这里？Itsuki引着Hokuto的手，触摸他自己的秘处，顺带触碰到Itsuki的性器，Hokuto愣了一下，然后也用指尖轻抚那前端。只是满足欲望而已……这么粗大饱满的……插进来一定很舒服…… Hokuto想通了似的甩甩头，盯着Itsuki残留着水光的双唇和胸肌，轻声给出了下一个指令。

我要你插进来，用力。尽管带着骄横气势说出这样的话，Hokuto的神情却是慵懒又脆弱，两颊潮红，平时清透明亮的大眼睛也盛满了水雾，半睁着，睫毛轻颤，微启的唇间，粉嫩的舌尖隐约可见。想要被激烈疼爱，却同时惧怕那种失控的极乐。

Itsuki揉着他的臀，如他所言用力地顶进去，缓慢而富有节奏地开始抽插。Hokuto长成大人了，身体还带着少年时的纤秀，没有夸张的肌肉线条，臀部却浑圆饱满，仿佛天生就适合被手掌把弄的肉感。十年前他就感受过，也一直怀念着那个在淫药下不知羞耻的，迷乱扭动的青涩身体。

此时的Hokuto微醺但清醒，对性爱早已食髓知味，却被冷落多时的美丽肉体，寂寞又热情，邀请他一同释放身体与内心深处的狂暴欲望。尽管丧失了偷香式的乐趣，Itsuki却收获了另一个熟透的，散发着成人色气香味的Hokuto。 被插入就会收紧着挽留，一边发出满足叹息的身体，令Itsuki更沉迷了。

放松一些，我会满足你的。下身碰撞的肉声异常清晰，Hokuto忽然感到不好意思，稍微偏开脸，却忍不住余光欣赏Itsuki的身体。与Kazuma的精悍而咄咄逼人不同，他拥有更强壮却温顺的线条，肌肤也是光滑洁白，柔和灯光下发出高级瓷器一般的淡淡光泽。

太美了，就像古代欧洲的雕塑一样呢。Hokuto伸手揽过Itsuki的肩背，爱不释手地抚摸着他的胸膛，尤其是淡色小巧的乳头，甚至挑逗地捏了好几下。

从前一起上过游泳课，是换衣服也不必回避的青梅竹马的关系，如今却赤裸着在沙发上交媾……啊啊……Itsuki呼吸急促起来，摸索到合适的角度，猛地加快速度，不断摩擦着他内部的敏感点，Hokuto咬唇也止不住呻吟出声。

原本还在不应期的性器被刺激得迅速挺立，Hokuto的腰部也剧烈地颤抖摇晃着，愈加饥渴地迎合Itsuki的进攻。嗯……真是爽快……背德的堕落举动放大了纯粹的官能快感，他闭上眼睛，脑海里已经天地颠倒，是一片灿烂的混沌。

马上要高潮了，Itsuki却突然抱着他转了身，换成Hokuto跨坐在上的姿势。他睁开眼，含着爱欲泪水的薄怒眼神，按在肩头的强势又不安的双手，都让Itsuki更加兴奋。

这样动会更舒服哦，Hokuto要试试吗。Itsuki就像一台精密的性爱机器，尽管身心已经沉沦，却还约束着自己想要亲吻和进一步玩弄对方的欲望，仿佛专为满足Hokuto而设。

Hokuto毫不犹豫就接纳了他的心意，掌控节奏的滋味太美妙，因为稀有，才显得诱人。抬起腰再狠狠落下，他开始探索让自己更舒爽的角度，随着快感的累积，内心的束缚也逐渐松懈。

好厉害……Itsuki……一直……一直这么硬……你……你也要去了吗……我不……不行了我要……啊啊啊……他极力摆动腰臀，最后紧紧搂着Itsuki的脖子，第二次喷发了。小穴在高潮瞬间一下绞紧性器，也让Itsuki无法抑制地喷射。他抓住Hokuto的臀肉，同时在他颈侧用力吮吻了一下。

他不敢亲吻他的嘴唇，这是身为“骑士”的自觉，却也是一个窥视者的挑衅。Kazuma还不定什么时候回来，他会发现吗，他的“妻子”被玷污了，可又是谁让他那样寂寞的呢？Itsuki暗暗微笑，一下一下地轻抚着好友靠在他肩膀的后脑勺。

Hokuto全身脱力，下体是高潮过后仍难止息的，一跳一跳的颤动和轻微焦灼感，以及濡湿的缓慢流淌的轨迹感。被射在里面了……好淫乱……可是我……很喜欢呢。他麻木地回味着余韵，甚至没看Itsuki一眼，却伸出舌头，轻柔舔咬他的肩部肌肤，右手也往下探，纠住了对方的手指，缠绵地摩擦着。是还想要的意思吗？Itsuki眨眨眼。

不会离开我的……一整晚……说好的。Hokuto呢喃着，放开了Itsuki的手，又用手指沾了些射在小腹的液体，抹在他的乳头和胸肌上。真漂亮，他呆呆看着这一切，直至Itsuki挑起他的下巴。

想要的话，舔掉它，我们就可以继续哦。Itsuki盯进Hokuto的双眼，露出亲切的笑容。

即使赤身裸体，他也永远像个绅士。这也是Hokuto最佩服他的地方。


	10. Chapter 10

糟糕了，我是疯了吧。Hokuto没睡多久就醒来了，卧室窗帘紧闭，看不清外面的天色，大概已接近中午了吧。要不要转过身去呢？腰上没有搂住他的手臂，不确定Itsuki醒了没，或者……他已经起床出门了？

Hokuto没有想好，只能闭眼继续装睡。真的……太超过了。没有喝醉，他清楚记得自己和好友做了一整夜的事，从沙发到厨房的吧台，再到客厅的落地窗前，他变换着各种姿势，让Itsuki狠狠地侵犯了自己，很多次。

即使他假装要忘记，被吮吸玩弄到红肿的乳头，四肢和腰臀的酸痛，彻底不应而沉睡的性器，以及体内和股间被射满至溢出的液体痕迹，都会不断提醒着，自己曾经那么淫荡地，一边说着“不准离开我”，一边需索甚至是压榨了Itsuki。

Itsuki他……也许是不愿意的，不然连事后清理都……Hokuto有些失落，尽管性爱当中他不排斥那种黏腻淫秽的快感，但对方与温文外表相反的粗野，不管不顾的态度……他暗自摇摇头。

要是Kazuma的话，每次都会抱他到浴室清洁，仔细地替他换上柔软洁净的睡衣，再抱他上床共眠。而Itsuki……即使是被自己利用，也是默许着享乐了一夜的事实，难道说……要讨厌自己了吗？

我是犯了多严重的错啊。Hokuto几乎要抱头痛哭了，这具淫荡的身体，不过是大半年没见到Kazuma，不过是知道了Kazuma在疗养院那些……可善良温柔的Itsuki又做错什么了呢？他只是一直照顾着他，从不拒绝他的任何要求。而我的自私淫欲，毁掉了这一切。Hokuto越想越绝望。

忽然感觉到臀部被触摸，Hokuto一惊，浑身收紧起来。Itsuki的手掌按住他，继续爱抚他，先是抓住饱满臀肉揉弄，然后顺着臀缝，慢慢摸到敏感的小穴，在外部轻轻按压着，既像安抚也是挑逗。最后，两指找准角度，一下插入，搅动戳弄着温热湿润的内部，残留的体液被挤出，流淌到会阴和大腿内侧，甚至沾染了床单。

又弄脏了，可怜的Hokuto，Itsuki兴奋得几乎要再次勃起。最喜欢这样的Hokuto了，所谓人类，也不过是懂得穿衣打扮的动物，除去一切伪饰后的本真欲望，才是最值得敬畏的。

Hokuto无法忍耐地呻吟出声。小穴经过整夜狂欢，本应是无法合拢的状态，却在Itsuki的挑逗下开始骚动，一张一合地吸住手指，腰也忘记疲倦似的扭动起来。不行了……这样下去会被弄坏的。运用最后的理智，Hokuto挣开了Itsuki的手，翻身面对了他。

Itsuki明显清洗过，西裤穿得整齐，白色衬衫却敞了大半，全身散发着清爽香气。他侧躺在床上，不知在寂静中观察了他多久。左手支撑着头部，Itsuki的胸肌中缝，线条分外清晰，乳头也随着呼吸，在衣襟间若隐若现。Hokuto心跳加速，移开了视线。只有被单包裹的赤裸的自己，太羞耻了……

Hokuto肚子饿了吗？我做了些东西，当午饭也可以的。Itsuki若无其事地收回手，放到唇边，轻轻舔干净了手指。不想起来的话，再睡多久都可以哦，周末愉快。

对不起……Itsuki，昨晚我不应该……是我……我利用了你。印象中Itsuki没有为任何事对Hokuto发过火，此刻的动作态度却让他羞赧又困惑。他抓住床单，紧张地盯着Itsuki的眼睛，生怕错过一丝神色变化。

Itsuki有些错愕，随即笑了。我啊……就是让Hokuto你尽情使用的哦，所以请不要说对不起之类的话。

嗯？Hokuto很想按从前的思维模式去理解Itsuki的话，但他隐约觉得，对方并不是那个意思。起码，不再是了。他不明白，难道不是自己造成的错误吗？所以只要道歉就好了，Itsuki也不会再说出奇怪的话了，不是这样的吗……

Hokuto心里想的是谁都可以，只要身后……留一个位置给我，跟随着你，就足够了哦。不是Kazuma也会是别人，不是我也没关系的，我会像那时一样，把你送到他身边去……我会帮助你们幸福的，只是很小很小的努力……祝祷词一般，Itsuki倾吐着隐藏多年的爱语——也许只是一个卑微的恋慕者，自以为是的呓语。

难以置信。Hokuto调动了二十八年人生的全部智慧，一点点理解了好友的意思。真是过分哪……那样扭曲又热烈的……是喜欢吗，还是爱？既不是占有，也不是纯粹的守护，那么……Kazuma当时也知道的是吗？在他眼中，我又是怎样的存在呢？羞愤与疑怒交织成火花，引燃了Hokuto心中全部情绪。

他想不明白——即使Itsuki从床头柜里拿出一支黑色小棍状的东西，放在他面前，然后在床边跪下，脱下衬衣，双手反剪，抬头挺胸直视着他，他还是不明白。

都是我的错。Hokuto生气的话，想怎么惩罚我都可以。暴露着令人屏息的美丽躯体，Itsuki微笑着，一点也不像即将接受惩罚的样子。


	11. Chapter 11

自从住到深山中的温泉疗养院，Kazuma度过了闲适安静的大半年，尽管他也知道，自己是在逃避着什么。公司和社团的事，有Hokuto和Itsuki在打理，应该问题不大——事实上，真正掌控局面的人是Itsuki，他也清楚。

Hokuto美丽、强悍又忠诚，在社团跟随他出生入死的前几年，收服了很多年轻人的心。早在Kazuma掌权之初，Hokuto就不知不觉拥有了一批拥趸。Hokuto哥愿意为少主你挡子弹，那是自然，但他也肯替我们挡刀斧，这又是多么难得啊。“浑小子”们如是说。

所有人都知道Hokuto与Kazuma的关系，但没有人敢看轻这个漂亮的金发男孩。Hokuto十分要强，既然敢当二代目的“妻子”，他也敢将自己置于危险漩涡的中心。

一开始，只是为了Kazuma，Hokuto抛下一切，纵身投入到陌生的洪流里。但Kazuma就是社团，与成员们也不可割裂，他没办法做到锱铢必较，泾渭分明。为了手足情谊也好，所谓“家族”归属感也好，十年来，除了这一桩事业，Hokuto别无他选。

傻孩子。想到Hokuto肩背后腰上的弹孔疤痕，以及其他大大小小的淡化了的伤痕，Kazuma时常会涌起一股心酸的柔情。他从没想过拉任何人垫背，如果他早早横死街头，那也是他的命。可有人能用自己的命护他，甚至甘愿替他，那除了爱这个人，Kazuma也不知道该怎么办了。

傻孩子Hokuto，运气好，命硬，是注定要享福的。Kazuma爱他爱不够，就想把自己所有的好东西给他，然后……也可以松一口气了吧。至于这是不是Hokuto真正想要的，他并没有深入考虑过。

毕竟……有Itsuki在的话，一切总不会太坏。这是个纯粹为Hokuto而活的人。Kazuma做不到，也永远无法理解，但深深佩服他。至于Kazuma本人，别说是回馈Hokuto，就是为自己而活，对他而言都是一个遥远的幻梦。

出生起就背负着老爹和家族的期待，被作为继承人培养起来，然后是各种人际关系，权力纷争，最后是变得碍事的父亲和“叔伯”们……一直是主动进取，步步为营，哪怕是高中那次转学，也不过是出于为老爹收回一块地盘的需要。

Hokuto是他猝不及防的意外。对待感情，二代目一直是惫懒而被动，无差别接纳着靠近他的热度与诱惑。所有人……Naoko或Makoto，都想从他身上获得点什么，肉体高潮，或是关爱庇护。只有Hokuto是特别的，然而除了性与权力，Kazuma也给不出其他了。

只是如今……恐怕连前者，他都不能满足了。Kazuma有时想，这也许是上天对他年少纵欲的惩罚。虽然三十不到，色之一道上他早已餍足，可是敏感又好色的Hokuto，又该多寂寞啊。

巷战过后，带着枪伤，仍然在他耳边说“吻我”“干我”的Hokuto，那个喜欢做爱，床上离不得人的Hokuto，应该忍得很辛苦吧。所以Makoto带着那些照片来探望他时，Kazuma也能表现出毫不惊讶的样子。

Itsuki那家伙。终于还是出手了是吗？不过也好……不是Itsuki也会是别人。与其让欲望折磨可怜的Hokuto，交给能够信赖的家伙，还是更为妥当吧。Kazuma苦笑着。

哥哥真的不打算回去了吗，大家……都……很想你呢。Makoto一如既往的懂事，不该说的多一句没有，只是慢悠悠地替他收拾着床铺和衣柜。

Kazuma看着那个高挑清秀的背影，忽然想疼疼他，但想到自己如今的境况，刚要伸出的手，又收回了。再看吧，反正也没什么大事。倒是你啊，天天在家里，不怕闷？

Makoto对家族事务毫不关心，大学毕业后，作为自由设计师工作着，也搬离了Kazuma家。只是偶尔回去，大伙儿仍喊他“Makoto少爷”，他总是不好意思地低头微笑，然后把精美礼物分发出去。

我……没关系的，本来也不喜欢上班。Makoto摇摇头，转身走向Kazuma，蹲在他身前，轻轻触摸他垂在沙发面的手指。哥哥……会健康起来的……可以让Makoto……再试一次哦。他执起Kazuma的右手，试探性地舔了舔。然后含入食指，小鸟啄食一般舔咬着，又抬眼瞧向哥哥，眼神纯净中带着请求意味。

Kazuma呼吸一窒，他受不了这个。马上抽出手指，在Makoto脸颊上蹭了蹭，又轻轻按了按他发顶。Makoto有点委屈，别过头去，用力蜷缩了身体。

谢谢你，Makoto……我只是……待会儿还有治疗。Kazuma拍拍他的肩膀，把他拉起来，揽入怀里。Makoto略挣了挣，仰起头，观察着哥哥的嘴唇。好精致的形状啊，像花瓣呢，他暗自赞叹。

Kazuma见他呆呆的有些可怜，还是不忍心，低头吻住了弟弟。两人默不作声地温存了好一阵，Kazuma就让Makoto离开了。装载着Hokuto“偷情”证据的文件袋，也被他锁进了自带的保险行李箱。

管他的吧，我也不是什么忠贞的好人。Kazuma没带任何人，穿过庭院间的长廊，离开了疗养院。

独自行驶在乡间小路上，他体验到久违的自由。没有权力和责任，也没有那一双双充满期待的眼睛。最后，他在一家诊所门外下车。整整衣襟，Kazuma按响了门铃。


	12. Chapter 12

把身体彻底交出去的感觉……很奇特。Kazuma记得这个姿势，上次医生给他科普过的，膝胸卧位。要不是周围一片雪白，空中飘散的酒精味，他几乎要生出羞耻感了。

按照医生说的，深呼吸，放松肌肉，他以为自己做得够好了，还是挨了一记安抚性的掌击。不用紧张，也不是第一次了。金属质感的女声，听不出情绪，但Kazuma能想象出她的表情，轻蹙着眉，有些不耐烦，仍维持着职业化的严谨。

确实，不是第一次。Kazuma不愿意承认，他对这个隐于小镇的女医产生了兴趣，尽管她只是碍于长辈与Kazuma家族的“家庭医生契约”，且付不出高额解约金，才勉强接待，并为他做了各种身体检查。

器官发育良好，可能是精神心理性的原因，你确定不去其他机构看看吗？我这里也开不出处方的。医生长着一张冷漠的小脸，本应灵动娇媚的猫眼，在细框眼镜的阻隔下，显出琉璃珠般的质感。黑色长直发扎成利落的马尾辫，Kazuma看着她的侧影，有种熟悉又陌生的感觉。

你知道的……这种问题，我不希望被太多人了解。Kazuma耸耸肩。事实上，他并不在乎治疗结果，只想抽离一切，寻一处别样的桃源乡，然后无奈地发现，除了社团和Hokuto，自己没有别的人际交往，除了家族旗下的产业，除了这个不欢迎他的小诊所，他竟无处可去。

随便你。医生不置可否地挑眉，一指隔帘后的诊疗床。那还是再做一次检查吧，裤子脱掉。

冰凉的润滑液，医用橡胶手套，纤细的两指，缓缓的探入动作。他还是紧张，但无机质的氛围和触感，帮助他陷入暂时的安定和空白。只是检查而已，别多想，他缓缓调整着气息。

直到手指触碰到某个位置，糟了……Kazuma猛的紧缩了身体。疼吗？手指停住动作。他不知如何回应。不说话就是没事了，别乱动。医生没工夫和他纠结，继续戳弄，甚至开始左右搅动。

Kazuma察觉到更不妙的势头，虽然……应该是好事才对，可惜快感的源头太过诡异，他一时难以接受。所以是要被这样……才能有感觉了吗？那可真是让人头痛啊……

忽然，医生的身体前倾，差点覆上他的后背。闻着她身上似有若无的冷冷香气，Kazuma恍惚了一瞬，回过神来，发现手里被塞了一个小小玻片。

采液，你自己来。医生右手变换着角度，不断刺激着内部那一点。若不是她一直冷脸以对，Kazuma几乎要以为，刚才是一个挑逗意味的恶作剧，如同曾遇到过的，那些妖冶女人欲迎还拒的把戏。

事已至此，他认命似的叹了口气，草草感受着一波接一波的快感冲击。医生冷眼瞧着，似乎对身下躯体的颤抖和压抑的喘息无动于衷，甚至在他即将喷发前，干脆地抽出了手指。

高潮受阻，Kazuma有些恼怒，尽管他还是完成了医生的指令。他起身整理好裤子，也不管仍然硬挺的性器，大剌剌地转过身来，却看着医生脱下手套，扔进墙角医疗垃圾桶，再次消毒双手后，坐到电脑前，开始整理报告。

出门左转，交到化验窗口。医生稍稍偏头，Kazuma以为她还有话对自己说，饶有兴味地抬眼，却发现对方只是看向桌边一个迷你显示屏，露出温暖笑容。

Kazuma愣了愣，觉得此情此景有些说不出的古怪。他知道医生绝无与他交友的想法，只好约束住好奇心，扭头离开了。

被告知检验结果需要等待至少三天，Kazuma有点不知所措。本想借着询问病理的由头，和医生多谈几句，或者……用金钱和权势逼迫对方，提供治疗以外的“服务”？他摇摇头，假如是那样的话，我又何必一个人跑到这种乡下地方。

回到那所大宅院里，发一句话，什么样的美人医生不能结识？Hokuto尚且看不住他，Makoto更是遥不可及。只是……想到自己的身体和精神状态，那些肆意放纵的时光，都不再具有意义。

我应该试试看，一个人的话，能去哪些地方，能做成什么。Kazuma一边想着，一边在街上闲逛，打算混过晚饭后，再启程回疗养院。

哎，你啊……我说，这位小哥，对的，就是你。Kazuma回头，一个穿着黑灰色袈裟的男人，正对他粗声大气地挥手叫唤。他长得很高大，留着蓬乱短发，拖拽着一架硕大的盖着布的拉车。

Kazuma再三确认对方喊的是自己，抬头一看，原来是在一处破旧寺庙门前。帮帮忙，和我把这家伙弄进去。男人十分自来熟，似乎笃定Kazuma不会袖手旁观，还让出把手旁的空档。

他只得走过去，两人一前一后使劲，总算将拉车运进了庭院中央。Kazuma拍拍手，转身就要离去。这位坊主，Nobuyuki，却突然要留他在寺里吃饭。


	13. Chapter 13

那个周末以后，Hokuto再没有和Itsuki说过话。公司里远远望见，只收到对方一个关怀的注视，Hokuto会偏过头，假装没有看见。

不是要故意惩罚Itsuki的，也没有那个立场，Hokuto只是有些厌恶那个失控的自己。在Itsuki家度过的那个疯狂周末，改变了一切，他不得不面对一个淫乱又暴戾的自己。

怎么会变成那样……想到Itsuki身上的伤痕，每天衣冠楚楚地摩擦着，又该多么疼痛……Hokuto感到无地自容的同时，心底涌起一股诡异而可耻的满足感。完了，我坏掉了，他想。

都是我的错，让我赎罪吧……像要激怒他似的，好友叙述着十年前杂物室事件的细节——卑劣的窥视者，觊觎着他配不上的天人，Itsuki下跪负手的姿态，却如同一个殉道者，满脸不得已之余，又暗含一丝丝毕竟得逞的快意。

现在就穿上衣服，该离开了。如果他那时就听从理智的话……可是Itsuki的身体太美了。优雅的颈肩线条，恰到好处的斜方与背肌，饱满坚实而富有弹性的胸肌和腹肌，窄腰收进未系皮带的裤腰，连人鱼线也隐约可见。

其实Itsuki一直很美，只是从未以这样的姿态呈现在Hokuto面前，他也从未用色情的目光看待对方。原来他可以是这样子的……为什么……Hokuto怔怔地看着好友。

他拿起床上那根黑色细棍，试探性地挥了几下，脑海里好像有什么东西裂解了。是要用这个惩罚你吗？这么小的马鞭，打下去会疼吗？

Itsuki嘉许地点点头，跪行了两步，又向前挺了胸膛。太漂亮了，带着困惑神情，冷冷俯视着他的Hokuto……想到要被这样的Hokuto鞭打，Itsuki激动得简直想赞叹出声。

是的，会很疼……他知道好友的力气有多可怕——假如他想，他甚至能单手拧断一个壮汉的脖子。Itsuki经见过，那样狂暴的Hokuto，却只在Kazuma的拥抱下平静下来。

没事了，你看把大家都吓得……Kazuma吻着Hokuto的额头，轻轻拍着他的脊背。装什么大方啊……这混蛋交的烂账……哼，反正偷的是“少主”的大金库，才不关我的事呢……被制服在怀内的Hokuto，气急到了极点，竟有种要哭出来的意思。

他的愤怒，他的暴行，他的委屈与眼泪……都只是给Kazuma一个人的，与自己无关。作为集团的法务总监，Itsuki只能在一旁静静看着。一个站不住脚的青梅竹马，一个乘虚而入的小偷。他知道自己有罪。

所以他伏法了，得到惩罚也是最美妙的奖赏。咻——啪！第一下落在右胸，火辣的刺痛感异常强烈。马鞭未经处理，末端是小小的片状，坚硬又干燥的触面，几乎要割破Itsuki光润的肌肤，也迅速留下淡红的伤痕。

无师自通一般，Hokuto抡起马鞭左右开弓，甚至为了更好使劲而下床，顾不上被单滑落，露出满是淫秽性痕的裸体。很快，Itsuki的上身鞭痕纵横交错，一瓣瓣犹如红梅落了雪地，又薄薄掩住了。

真好看。沉浸在施虐快感中，Hokuto舔舔嘴唇，右手一扬一挑，刚好狠狠抽在Itsuki的乳头上。本就由于兴奋而挺立的乳头和乳晕，在痛楚的刺激过后，反而呈现出更艳丽的颜色。Itsuki呜的喊出了声，却马上闭紧嘴，脖子仰得更直，看向Hokuto的目光也有些涣散。

好爽……被鞭打的Itsuki太性感了。仿佛被魇住一般，Hokuto眼里只有对方痛苦又愉悦的表情，无法自持的剧烈喘息，汗湿发亮的裸肌，过于激动而颤抖的小腹，以及再往下，慢慢隆起的西裤裆部。

要是更加粗暴的话，他会不会……嘴上说着让我尽情使用的人，可不能这么容易就被弄坏哦。Hokuto坏笑了一下，顽童似的鼓起双颊，往左手掌心呼了口气，把马鞭从右手换了过去。

可爱的殿下，很有天赋呢。Itsuki咬牙承受着不断加码的鞭打，仍不忘观赏对方腿间由于激烈动作而流出的体液，和逐渐勃起的性器。好幸福……他的身体，欲望，狠戾，快乐，此刻都是属于我的，我的疼痛，伤痕，高潮，也只属于他。Itsuki满足地闭上眼，直至Hokuto踩上了他的鼠蹊部。

太坏了，Itsuki。接受惩罚的人，怎么能自己就解放了。Hokuto薅住Itsuki的头发，一边往脚下施力。就算很舒服，也不能射出来哦……他弯下腰，在好友的耳垂上咬了一口。

Itsuki永远不会忘记那个周末，如何释放了Hokuto不为人知，连自己也不曾探究过的一面。身体上的相性太好了，从午后到深夜，无论Hokuto如何挑逗又打压，欲望都一直能被唤起，然后被变本加厉地折磨。

最后，他全身赤裸，几乎奄奄一息，被Hokuto拖进了浴缸。好可怜……皮肤太娇嫩了，鞭痕开始红肿，其实是不适宜泡热水澡的吧。但Itsuki没有阻止他，懒懒的斜靠着边沿，甜蜜目光注视着他的一举一动。

Hokuto放好水，自顾自也踏进去，靠在Itsuki的另一侧，正对着他。他们都太脏了，需要清洗。Hokuto看对方一副无力的样子，叹了口气，张开双腿，搭在浴缸边上。手指试着插入小穴，要把内里的液体全部清理出来。

啊嗯……自己的手指也被吸住了，好软，好舒服……难怪他们都喜欢插进来……羞耻感逐渐消失，Hokuto被新开发的把戏迷住了，又加了一根手指，变着频率玩弄自己，包括敏感的前端和乳头。

忽然听到对面急促的呼吸声，Hokuto抬起头，看着在温水里全身泛红的Itsuki。一直无法解放的性器硬挺着，被领带束缚着根部，颜色也变深了。想要……求求你……Itsuki小声叫唤着，几乎是颤抖的呻吟了。

想要什么？想要……真正的……做爱。想要干你，想要解放。Itsuki睁着迷离的双眼，头发被水汽打湿了，脆弱又焦急的神情，像雨夜里走失的小动物。

Hokuto喜欢这样失态的Itsuki，甚至比下跪受虐的他更可爱。求我啊……要做我的小猫吗……你这只发情的小公猫。忍不住了，他停下了清洗或是自浊的动作，起身跨骑在Itsuki身上，又解开了那条领带。

还是让我们变得更脏吧，Itsuki微笑着搂实了他。我的殿下，我尊贵的主人。


	14. Chapter 14

Nobuyuki自己生得高大，就特别喜欢“小”的人和物。中等个子，小颜端正的Kazuma，在他看来非常符合“好家伙”的标准。饭中也注意礼仪，不多说多动的样子，让Nobuyuki想起从小被老住持训诫着长大的自己。如果那时能有这样一个小弟，该多有意思啊，他暗自感叹。

饭后，Nobuyuki还想留他一起喝夜酒。这破寺院就我一个人管，太无聊了。Kazuma看他坐在走廊沿上，也不怕冷，袈裟下伸出两只赤脚晃荡着，像只无忧无虑的大狗。这人很有趣，但他还是拒绝了。

Nobuyuki毫不在意地摆摆手，让他明天再过来。Kazuma没说好也没说不好，临行前瞄了一眼庭院里那架拖车，他觉得这人不是个正经坊主。

确实不正经。乡下小庙，挣不到几个香油钱。除了日常的法事外，Nobuyuki不得不通过其他营生供养这座“祖产”。比如那个，他朝角落里一辆摩托车努努嘴。别看它破，改装一下还能卖个不错的价钱哟。

我知道。Kazuma走近了，细细打量着，伸手摸了两把龙头和鞍座。手感真好……曾经一直想要，什么档次都无所谓。看着社团同龄小子们骑着到处耍威风，青春期的Kazuma羡慕极了。

然而老爹说那个太危险，仿佛把儿子推到争夺地盘的血腥斗殴中，反而算不上什么大事。这是你必须承担的责任，即使流血，也只能是为了家族，无论你喜不喜欢，明白吗？

不喜欢，不明白！直至老爹死后多年，Kazuma都不敢理直气壮喊出这句话。为了懦弱的自己，虚无缥缈的家族荣誉，搭上二十八年人生，甚至一个无辜男孩的十年青春……Hokuto自然是不后悔的，Kazuma却终于对自己承认，他后悔了。

看来很懂行嘛，喜欢吗？Nobuyuki靠近他背后，一手揽住他肩头，暖烘烘的怀抱，让Kazuma感到放松。你别打我的主意，一我不会骑，二我可没钱。他微笑着抬头，对Nobuyuki眨了眨眼。

这是他遇到过的最不设防的人，就像这座永远敞着门的旧寺。邀请却不期待，分享而不给予，我可以请你吃饭，你也可以来帮我一个忙。没有约定，答应或不答应，Nobuyuki一直在这里。

一时找不到人也无妨。小镇的时间过得太慢又太快，Kazuma独自在寺里观云看花，有时能生出“就这样下去也不赖”的想法。

嗬……瞧不起人是吧。Nobuyuki伸出大手，覆住Kazuma头顶，三两下揉乱了略长的黑发，触感意外柔顺，他舍不得放手。小脑瓜想的还挺复杂，我是说可以借你出去兜风，有我教你还不简单嘛。

他早看出Kazuma不是普通人家的小伙。平凡的深紫色棉布衬衫，黑色休闲长裤和木屐，掩盖不了身上那种凛然清贵，以及隐约的勇悍气息。要不是十八岁那年父亲病危，让还在暴走族里混迹的他到都中修行后继承寺院，Nobuyuki想，也许有朝一日，自己也会遇上这样一位人物。

对Kazuma的一切感到好奇，Nobuyuki却无意探询。偶尔捕捉到他不经意流露的反差，已足以令自己着迷。比如眉眼，乍一看英武利落，笑起来眼尾却眯得细长，微微上翘，带一丝不动声色的媚意。Nobuyuki看多了，不由得有些心痒。

寡言拘谨，威仪不可侵犯的外壳下，Kazuma仍保有少年时的轻快爽朗，抱住一堆摩托车杂志，与Nobuyuki争论着改装方案，一边轻踹他后背，笑骂“笨手笨脚的臭和尚”。

纸上谈兵的家伙，受死吧。Nobuyuki放下工具，跳起身来，捉鸡崽似的把他拿住了，上下抛接了数个来回，最后按在怀里，还能腾出手来挠他肋下。Kazuma知道对方是闹着玩，使不出狠手反击，只得甩手蹬腿的挣扎。

Nobuyuki全不把这当回事，制住Kazuma矫健的大腿，Nobuyuki手一滑，顺着腿根托住了他的臀。好家伙，看着精瘦，屁股圆鼓鼓的还挺有肉。他忍不住抓了几下，若无其事地兜着，又向上提了提。

Kazuma被逗得大笑喘息不止，回过神来，却发现自己搂住了Nobuyuki的脖子，双腿也缠在对方腰间。两人都出了些汗，薄薄的蒸腾着，混杂了彼此和缓又逐渐急促的呼吸和心跳。

Nobuyuki轻松地托抱着Kazuma，还好玩儿似的颠了颠，仰头对他笑出一口整齐白牙。要吃吗，火车便当哦。精于此道的Kazuma，瞬间领会了对方醇厚嗓音与明亮眼眸里饱含的欲念。都不是小孩子了，有需求也很正常，只是……

他没说话，低头看着Nobuyuki——过于高大的体型，与生俱来的粗野男子气，让人时常忽略他英俊端方的面容。Nobuyuki也盯着他，看他前发垂落遮了脸侧，想起寺外河边，静静开放的菖蒲花。

两人姿态亲密地对峙良久。最后Nobuyuki服了输，下定决心似的，把脸埋进Kazuma的衣襟，深吸了几口气。好香……真受不了……Nobuyuki口中念念有词，简直如沐神明恩典一般。

万未想到还有这一出，Kazuma只得任他施为，然后被对方放下来，安置在摩托车座上。更让他不知所措的是，Nobuyuki猛地伏到地上，对他行了土下座大礼。

对不起，是我冒犯了！但是……Nobuyuki抬起头。我是真心的，想和你……和你共度一夜。请你务必答应我！


	15. Chapter 15

和我做爱，我会让你很舒服的。没有答应也没有回绝那种请求，但Nobuyuki诚挚又自豪的样子，一直在Kazuma脑内萦绕不散。

臭和尚敢大言不惭，想必在床上很有一套，他不由得好奇起来。如果是自己……大概不需要把“舒服吗”这种话问出口，身体的反应无法作伪，对于这一点，Kazuma相当有信心。

紧紧搂住他的脖子，手指用力在背上留下抓痕，长腿夹着腰侧，疯狂摆动胯部，一边用脚后跟敲打他的臀部，一边半闭着眼，伸出舌尖索吻……Hokuto的“舒服”是命令式的，带着狠劲的发泄，仿佛要与他争锋，直至筋疲力竭。催逼着Kazuma变换速度与角度，进一步取悦那欲望与精力都绝伦的美妙身体。

Makoto的“舒服”则是另一种被打磨过的，表里不一的放荡。瘫软在被褥上的雪白躯体，无力地抱着枕头，试图掩盖自己的啜泣与泪痕。够了……哥哥……不要再欺负我了……似乎在发出哀求信号。但身体内部的紧缩与蠕动却昭示着，他有多享受哥哥的侵犯。好棒啊……哥哥……想要更多的……什么都不多说，却道出了所有。

Kazuma不止一次幻想过，同时与这两位做爱的场景。大概会被榨干吧……可惜无论是过去或现在，都只能是想想而已。Hokuto与Makoto基本是水火不容的关系，而自己，甚至不知道何时能恢复使人“舒服”的状态。

从初体验起，Kazuma坚信自己的“舒服”只建立在让对象“舒服”的基础上。反正对他而言，始终能达到高潮，在哪里射精都一样。只需要满足对方的喜好就可以了，体内派，胸部派，口唇派，怕麻烦的避孕套派……有些甚至在上床前就可以猜到。零难度。

像Nobuyuki这样的男人，应该会是喜欢究极淫乱感的类型。接吻时就用手指把对方玩弄得濡湿不堪，光天化日下叫人衣衫半褪，抱着廊柱，从背后攻入，像野兽一样交合，同时引诱对方大声浪叫，说下流话。最后抽出性器，在臀部，后腰，衣服和脸上留下精液，全身覆盖着被狠狠疼爱过的痕迹。

一旦把那个对象置换成自己……怪异的兴奋击中了Kazuma，让他感到尴尬和不安。回想起前几次触诊，那股直达骨髓的酥麻刺激，事后也被有意无意埋入了记忆深处。

当作一次治疗的话，其实也未尝不可。Kazuma强自镇定，审视着对面大嚼不止的Nobuyuki，轻抿了一口热酒。求欢未遂后，Nobuyuki对他依旧热情慷慨，也再无任何调情之举——除了递过零件或头盔时，偶尔碰到的灼热眼神。

直白又坦荡，Nobuyuki从不遮掩对Kazuma的欲望，但也仅限于此。Kazuma面上淡然，内心却有如鹰隼，早已盯实他的一举一动。下定决心，颠覆过去十几年的体验与认知，需要莫大的勇气。也许，只是需要一个时机，他想。

大雪把他们困在寺里。不能出去兜风，Kazuma有些苦闷，Nobuyuki却兴致勃勃，带他穿过寺院后门外的小路，来到一处更破旧的小屋，以及屋后的野温泉。私人招待，香油钱少的檀越，我都不会让他们知道呢。

得了吧，这破地方，估计没人想来。话虽如此，在被炉边享用寿喜锅和烧酒，还是为Kazuma带来一点松弛惬意，犹如Nobuyuki本人给他的感觉。

Nobuyuki冷热不忌，捞起一块滚烫豆腐就往嘴里塞，一边瞧着对面的Kazuma。沐浴过后，微湿黑发随意往后耙梳，露出饱满光洁的额头，带着媚意的英俊眉眼，透着健康血色的浅米色肌肤。

不敢冒犯……但太喜欢了，好想拥抱……豆腐的滑嫩味感，与想象中那人肌肤的细腻触感，在Nobuyuki脑海里渐渐化作一体。

我说，这家伙时灵时不灵的，要是你那边不够暖了，可以过来这边哦。Nobuyuki指了指被炉中央，又拍拍身畔的榻榻米。是那个意思吗，这臭和尚。Kazuma暗笑了一下，挪到他身侧坐下，把酒杯推到他面前。

接招了，安全着陆！Nobuyuki心里比了个“胜利”的手势。不敢相信，就像回到毛头小子时的自己……他摇摇头，长呼一口气，举起酒壶直接倒进口中，然后搂住Kazuma，低头吻了下去。

嗯唔……Kazuma张开唇，极力吸吮吞咽，却还是有不少酒液溢出，顺着下颌，脖子，淌入浴衣襟内。好喝吗。Nobuyuki捏住他的下巴，手指揉着他湿润双唇，越发用力。一只手能盖住有余的小小脸庞，神色不再镇静自持，随着Nobuyuki的抚摸，流露出放浪散漫的风情。

Kazuma点点头，揽住Nobuyuki后颈，回吻过去。好喝，你还有吗。嗓音很低，带一点磁性。他反客为主，挑逗起Nobuyuki的唇舌，爱抚他的耳垂和脸颊，就像对待所有床伴那样，寻觅着对方的敏感点。

烧酒香气弥漫在两人之间，夹杂着啧啧水声，更添燥热。Nobuyuki伸手关了炉火，另一手把Kazuma整个裹到怀里。自家的浴衣对这人来说太宽大了，不论如何扎紧腰带，襟口总也敞着，漏出锁骨和胸膛。

好煽情……顺着酒液痕迹，Nobuyuki探入浴衣，左手捻住一边乳头搓弄，右手插进腰带空隙，拨松散了再往下摸索，却发现他没穿任何下着。哎呀呀……好色啊……Kazuma原来那么想和我做爱的吗……Nobuyuki舔着他的颈侧，手下动作不停，从大腿内侧向上，会阴，性器，后部，回环往复地摩擦。

我是现代人，穿不来那种布条，你给我闭嘴，专心点。Kazuma有些羞恼，Nobuyuki为他准备的只有浴衣，和那种只在古装电影里出现的六尺褌。指掌间的薄茧，秘处肌肤的柔滑，两相对照，激得二人愈加情动。他轻喘着，反手摸向Nobuyuki下身。

会弄坏人的吧，这怪物，可不是医生的手指……生平第一回，Kazuma在性事上动了退缩念头。Nobuyuki埋首在他胸前舔舐吮吻，察觉到他的慌乱，当即压实了他，安抚性器的手也加快了节奏，却发现那处未如自己期待的那般兴奋。

欸？他抬头看向Kazuma，眼神无辜又疑惑，像只卖力耍宝，却无法博取主人欢心的大型犬。Kazuma心中一软，认命似的叹了口气，轻拍了他的头顶。笨手笨脚的臭和尚……要手指……先弄后面…… 这回算是豁出去了，下不为例，他对自己说。

Nobuyuki眨眨眼，用力各吸了他两边乳头一下，然后鼻尖凑到小腹，缠绵地蹭着。反正你是香的就行了……他把着Kazuma腰侧，轻而易举就将他翻了转，还往腹下垫了几个蒲团。

厉害……好能吃的小穴……Nobuyuki惊喜地看着身下的Kazuma。浴衣前襟早已被扯落，只剩腰带松松缠在腰间，下摆也被撩起来，露出丰满双臀，中央湿淋淋的，吞吐着Nobuyuki左手的四根手指。

Kazuma抓住蒲团，断断续续地呻吟着，轻轻摆动腰胯。只是手指扩张而已……就舒服得高潮了两次，这是怎么了……他的性器很快又挺立起来。

Nobuyuki右手往那处摸了一把。好家伙，差不多了……别急，马上就让你更舒服。Nobuyuki俯下身，抽出手指，双手捧起Kazuma的脸接吻，然后顺着后颈脊背，一路往下，抚过细腰扳开臀瓣，温柔地插入那处嫩红洞开的入口。

呃啊……好满……Kazuma舒服得高吟一声。与幻想的完全不同，Nobuyuki处处生得大码，做爱的心思却是最细致不过，甚至让他这曾经的色中老饕也自叹弗如。深浅，快慢，上下节奏变换，严丝合缝的默契，简直不像是初体验应有的水准。

我说过的，和我做爱，会让你很舒服很舒服……Nobuyuki抽插着，又伏低抱紧了Kazuma，轻咬他的耳朵软骨。我也很舒服……因为Kazuma……有个很漂亮又厉害的屁股呢……

吵死了。Kazuma红着脸，回过手要捂Nobuyuki的嘴，却被他制住手腕。稍稍直起身，Nobuyuki抻直了Kazuma的手臂，下身继续顶弄着。他一手抓住Kazuma的手掌舔咬，另一手按在臀上，用力揉按不止。

闭嘴就闭嘴……Nobuyuki忽然有些不忿，状似无意地加大了力度，欣赏臀肉被撞击泛红的盛景。可是……这么好看的屁股，不穿上六尺褌的话，不会太浪费了嘛……他暗暗盘算着。


	16. Chapter 16

好懂事，是个乖孩子呢。Makoto从小就听遍了，也受益于这句话。但他很清楚，人们喜欢的，其实永远只有“聪明的乖孩子”。

聪明的乖孩子都有几副面孔。楚楚可怜，懵懂无辜，淫秽多情……转换自如，让所有人误认为的弱小猎物，却是所向披靡的捕食者。

聪明的乖孩子总能得到奖赏。比如哥哥的怜惜和宠爱，还有最最中意的，各式各样好男人的身体与漂亮阳物。

唔……嗯哼……唔哇……今天也是很精神呢。口腔肌肉有些酸软，Makoto不得不以手掌代劳，同时伸出舌尖，以弹拍的方式轻舔前端。太喜欢这个了……柱身顺直粗长，头部圆润饱满，透着干净甚至带点圣洁意味的肉色。

好想把它弄脏，然后吃掉。阳物微微颤动着，坚挺又柔软，明明蕴藏了狂热欲望，却维持着优雅温和的姿态。非得用力一吸一吮，才能让其更露狰狞——呃啊……咳咳……呃……被抓着头发，按紧了后脑勺，然后猛的一下，深捅入喉。

一瞬间，Makoto感受到濒死的黑暗，以及任何他人都无法给予的致命快感。对方似乎算准他承受的极限，抽出再插入，形成有序又剧烈的节奏，侵犯他的咽喉和口腔。

还不够呢，要更深的，贯穿我吧……跪坐的姿势略往后退，Makoto两手撑地，腰也自然下塌，臀部抬起，头和脖子拉成一道直线，双唇圆张到极致，就像肉做的刀鞘一般，接纳着更为残暴灼热的攻击。

头顶传来的粗重喘气声，喉腔发出的咕咕水声，滚落双颊的反射性眼泪，带给他一种近似失禁的错觉。眩晕，痛苦又快乐。啊……是快要到了吗……我也……两膝不自觉分得更开，Makoto却无力兼顾自己即将高潮的性器，只能一下一下抖着腰，同时试图收紧喉咙，催逼对方尽快射精。

唔嗯……哼嗯……仿佛出于体贴，对方拔出了些许，才释放在Makoto的嘴里。然而他却明白，对方只是想继续玩弄自己。兴奋的喉管做足了准备，却遭到无情忽视，他只能通过吞咽精液聊作抚慰，根本无法达到高潮。

很生气……可是他的阳物太漂亮了，精液也很美味……有点想原谅呢。Makoto恋恋不放地含吮，直至品尝过最后一滴，舌头也清理好每一处表皮，才让对方缓缓抽离，发出啵的一声。

舔着双唇回味不已，Makoto仰起脸，看对方衣冠整洁，泛着水光的阳物，随时可被拭净收回，拉上裤链，就又成了一位纹丝不乱的绅士。

射了好多哦……真可怜，这就满足了嘛……嫂嫂最近都不理你了，是不是很寂寞……Itsuki律师。Itsuki学长？嗓音依旧是清亮又软糯，Makoto只是换回本来面目，不再乐意扮演Kazuma跟前的“乖孩子”。

没有想到，会和他以这样的方式重逢。大学时代同校不同院系的二人，谈不上密切的前后辈关系。和大多数人类似，Itsuki对Makoto的第一印象，是个文静乖巧得出奇的男孩子，打扮也朴素清爽，一点不像设计系学生的风格。

作息与活动规律也不像，体育社团，文化祭，各种打工的店……学设计的人普遍有钱无闲，根本不会参与这些。即使Itsuki本人，也只是出于帮朋友跑腿，以及赚外快的需要，却总能在这些场合碰见Makoto，做出天真诚恳的模样，状似活跃地应和大家。

状似。Itsuki是第一个识破Makoto面孔的人。也许是因为少年时观察好友的习惯，Itsuki随时能捕捉到人与人之间，细微的气场，举动与情绪变化。看似老实干活的Makoto，目光却时常如春水一般，荡漾着四散而去，悄无声息地，打在好几个身影上。

只是打量的话，也不算什么。大三那年某天，Itsuki在打工的书店里，整理着二手架上的库存，余光瞥见店长和Makoto从地下库房的梯口步出。店长是个三十多岁的男人，早已结婚生女，Makoto跟在他身后，也是一贯的恬淡样子。然而Itsuki就是觉得古怪。

人斩。这个词忽然浮现在脑海中。任何大学校园内，必然会有各种性爱情事的“都市传奇”。诸如某系低年级有位男同志“人斩”这样的流言，他也有所耳闻。听过就算，觉得古怪也好，Itsuki无意求证。眼前的司法考试，还有远处那个……让他真正挂念的人，都是更重要的存在。

大四准备就职申请前夕，Itsuki回书店值了最后一趟班，也答应负责闭店事宜。确认一切无碍，他打算回员工室换下制服就离开，开门却发现Makoto坐在桌子上，晃着两条长腿，平日乖顺羞涩的情态荡然无存。

Makoto一见到Itsuki就跳下来，径直走过去，把他推到门板上，顺便反锁了门，然后蹲下身来，作势要解他裤子。我知道你看见了哦，我和店长的事……Itsuki学长，想不想知道，我是怎么做的……店长可是只爱女人的呢，但是……他说我……很棒……

确实很棒，Itsuki没有拒绝，甚至容许Makoto攥住他的性器，把精液吸食殆尽。嗯唔……Itsuki学长的味道，我很喜欢……还不够的话，屁股也可以给你用哦，虽然……不让别人插进去的，除了哥哥。Makoto仍跪坐在地，饥渴地看向Itsuki，试探着解开衬衫最顶的扣子。

Itsuki没说话也没动作，调整着呼吸，继续观察Makoto。原来这就是人斩。故意提他的哥哥，是为了引起对背德感的好奇吗…… 然而他失败了，Itsuki对他的屁股并没有太浓厚的兴趣。

毕竟当时，他还不知道Makoto的“哥哥”是谁。直到五年后在Kazuma的生日宴会上，Hokuto神情冷漠地向他介绍，这位聪明又乖巧的“Makoto少爷”。

我们是同类呢，第一次见面就知道了。Makoto意犹未尽，捧起Itsuki的阳物，再次细细舔舐。品学兼优的Itsuki学长，温柔可靠的Itsuki律师……都是骗人的，你最喜欢的其实是这个……湿润的阳物贴在脸上，摩擦着Makoto的嘴唇，鼻尖，鼻梁。浓密睫毛轻轻刷过细嫩敏感的头部，惹得Itsuki浑身一颤。

Itsuki学长和嫂嫂，是怎么做爱的呢……他也会这样服侍你吗……那么骄傲的人，就算是哥哥，也不敢开口呢……只有我……嗯唔……咳咳！

你废话太多了。Itsuki捏开Makoto的嘴，再次勃起的性器重重捅入喉腔又拔出。很遗憾，奖励要改为小测了。


	17. Chapter 17

Hokuto不服侍任何人。事实上，他的床上功夫非常糟糕。在他看来，做爱就像吃饭睡觉，是不需要习得的本能，自然也谈不上提升技巧之类。

Kazuma，来做爱吧…… 只要开口就能得到满足，简单快乐的日子，一去不复返。每日独自醒来，去公司，晚饭，归宅，沐浴，入眠……仿佛永无尽头。

混蛋Kazuma，扔下一堆事情不管，跑去乱七八糟的地方偷懒，也太过逍遥了，什么狗屁二代目！哼哼……大不了一拍两散。等弄完这几个项目，还有新公司注册的事……揪住他的衣服来一拳，然后告诉他，老子不干了。趁早也找个年轻漂亮的……

要找早找了。那么好看，优秀又温柔的Itsuki，从小相伴，别后相逢又是数年，如果可以的话，他早应该……可惜世上没有那么多“如果”。

可是为什么，他会喜欢那样的游戏呢？想到与好友的禁忌体验，Hokuto心中泛起了甜蜜悸动，混杂着愧疚和好奇，指向身体深处的空虚。遍体鳞伤的Itsuki，可爱又性感，含着泪水哀求着，要拥抱自己……

又来了。Hokuto咬住嘴唇，试图平息这阵燥热骚动。禁欲是最困难的事。两个人一起时，根本不用考虑，一个人的话，不得不面对日复一日的寂寞，以及不想麻烦别人的这份心情。

尤其是对Itsuki，无法回应期待，就不应该打着好友的名义，让对方更加困扰吧。只是身体欲望而已……在那之前不也熬过几个月了吗……可以做到的，不依赖任何人，也不亏待自己，就像饿了渴了，买一份便当，一瓶乌龙茶那么容易。

东西很快送到，状若神秘地包裹了好几层。Hokuto不耐烦拆解，从床头柜里抽出匕首，一下划开，差点割坏了粉色的精致礼盒。这种东西……真的会有用吗？他极力忽略那些过于逼真而显得滑稽的造型，半靠在床头，放松全身，闭上眼，开始抚摸自己。

独自掌控的快感很直观，智能设备给予的刺激，几乎照顾了所有敏感处，配上最下流大胆的想象，Hokuto给自己造出一个高效的极乐梦境。

梦里的Kazuma还不是“二代目”，喜欢笑，喜欢打架，喜欢逗弄人。黄昏后偷拿了钥匙，他把Hokuto带到校医室的诊床前，披上门后的白大褂，顺走后者校服口袋里的金丝眼镜，架到了鼻梁上。

Hokuto同学，我看你脸色不太好，检查一下身体吧。来，把腿张开。Hokuto顺从地让Kazuma脱掉裤子，指掌包裹了性器，不紧不慢地揉搓。抬高屁股，让我看看那里。啊……Hokuto脸有些红，但还是照做了。很漂亮嘛，有插进去玩弄过吗，自己？有……有的。

难怪了……这么淫荡，身体肯定吃不消。Kazuma煞有介事地扶了扶眼镜，挂上听诊器，从衬衫下摆探入，冰冷元件按过下腹，肚脐，腰侧，胸部，最后徘徊在两边乳头之间，反复碾弄，拨动。Hokuto经受不住，大打开的双腿轻颤着，腰也扭动起来。

Kazuma医生，你检查完了吗？我……我好难受…… 性器已完全挺立，Kazuma收回手，抬起Hokuto的脸亲了一口。真不好办哪……Hokuto同学，这样吧，我让护士给你补一剂营养针。

嗯？懵然间，Hokuto落入另一个厚实怀抱。面对着Kazuma，被吮住舌尖搅弄口腔，背后那双手已迅速把他摆成跪趴姿势。Kazuma舔着他嘴角溢出的津液，一边解开他仅剩的上衣，从额角到下颌，脖子到胁间，髋部到大腿内侧，微凉的手掌抚过，却令Hokuto更为欲火焚身。

后颈到尾椎，也被那双温热的手一路揉下来，抓实了两瓣臀肉。带着滑腻肉感的阳具，温柔地拍打着臀尖，不时在臀缝间擦过，甚至浅浅戳入了小穴。似曾相识的节奏，让Hokuto陶醉又迷惑。

放心，Hokuto同学。Itsuki护士经验丰富，你会很舒服的。Kazuma揽过他的上半身，让他头靠在自己肩上，侧过脸含住了他的耳朵。啊嗯……Hokuto紧拽住Kazuma的上臂，一边摇着胯，腰往下沉，湿软小穴逐渐吞入了阳具。

他闭着眼，享用着Kazuma的拥抱和亲吻，发出满足的叹息。身后的Itsuki始终一言不发，只是不断挺动腰身，深入浅出，腾挪斡旋，像最敬业的护士一样，往病人体内不断注入名为快乐的药剂。

不够……我还要Kazuma医生的……营养针。被Itsuki顶弄得呻吟不止，Hokuto仍捧着Kazuma的脸，舔咬他的嘴唇与下巴。可是Hokuto同学，只有一个小穴，怎么办呢？给我……神昏智迷的Hokuto摸了摸自己的下唇，又摇摇头。不，这里不是的……所以Kazuma医生给我的，是可以吃的药丸才对……是吗？

Hokuto同学啊……你知不知道自己在说什么……Kazuma没憋住，哈的笑出了声。Hokuto不懂他笑什么，只是羞恼又着急，双手也不自觉掐住他的脖子。意外地纤细呢……好像一用力就能折断，可我只是想要他，不是故意要伤害……收紧又松开，Hokuto支撑不住似的，往Kazuma身下滑落。

给你，都给你，我的Hokuto。Kazuma重新抱起他，调整了一个更舒适的位置。Itsuki配合着，也放缓了抽插的速度。Hokuto被翻转了身体，仰躺在Kazuma怀里。Kazuma爱抚着他的发顶，一边侧起下身，把勃发的性器喂到Hokuto唇边。

吃到了……Kazuma医生的营养药丸。Hokuto兴奋地握住，一下含入口中，毫无章法地吮吸着，另一手探向自己的性器，激动地大力套弄。

Itsuki不忍看他急色笨拙至此，伸出一手覆在其上，教他慢慢取悦自己。Kazuma可怜他双手不得空，也替他抚慰耳际，锁骨和乳头。上下前后都被充实满足，Hokuto幸福极了，顺着本能，更剧烈地挺腹摆胯，释放着积压已久的欲望。

哈……啊哈……嗯……大梦一场，Hokuto收获了酣畅淋漓的高潮。回过神来，卧室窗外已是华灯初上。吐出嘴里的巨大假阳，卸下胸前的按摩器具，他看了看射满两只手掌的精液，竟生出一种恍如隔世之感。

太奇怪了……怎么会想到和两个人都……Hokuto惊讶于梦境的荒诞，却禁不住回味。极致的淫乱污秽，只存在于幻想中的话，也不失为一种安全的刺激。

没什么大不了的，我一个人也搞得定。Hokuto这样想着，一边赤裸着走向浴室，同时抽出小穴里一直夹紧的另一根按摩棒，毫不留恋地抛到地毯上。


	18. Chapter 18

18  
  
马上是月度高层会议，无论如何，一定会和Itsuki见面。经过最近的“自我锤炼”，Hokuto对与好友的关系“正常化”，积攒了不少信心。  
  
Kazuma持续“休养”，作为他的“妻子”，代理人，社团二把手，Hokuto不得不牵头了几个经营项目，进展尚算顺利。社团大换血过几轮，能保住命到公司干活的“老伙计”，也对其称颂不已。  
  
Hokuto哥从前扫场厉害，这几年帮着少主，又带大家吃上了太平饭，好事啊！但他心里清楚，没有Kazuma的退休式放权，Itsuki的保姆级顾问，自己什么也干不好。  
  
你啊，拳头硬，骨头硬，命硬，这两处又太软，这样的Hokuto很可爱，就是管起事情来……Hokuto记得，Kazuma抱着他，吻过他的耳朵，抚过他的心口，交代了很多，再次揉乱他的头发，微笑着离开了。  
  
他随时可以找到Kazuma，只是赌着气，不去。不放心是吧，有本事你别跑啊，我把你最宝贝的，家族社团公司，全给败光，看你能怎么办……  
  
不会的，这些也终归是你的，我最好的伙伴，爱人。我最爱的Hokuto。威胁发怒全无用，Kazuma不在意那些，只会甜言蜜语，哄住他，捆住他，又扔下他。  
  
这人吃定他了。吃定他对自己死心塌地十年，吃定他抛不低一帮唯其马首是瞻的“员工”，吃定他身边有个无所不能，忠心耿耿的Itsuki。Hokuto恨恨地想着，直至眼前多了份文件。  
  
Itsuki律师让我交给您这个，秘书像是被突然抬头的Hokuto吓一跳，微躬着身，连忙溜了。我有那么可怕吗，一个个的，巴不得离我远些呢。他摸摸下巴，不明所以。  
  
又是只有你了吗，Itsuki。翻开文件，密密麻麻，全是Itsuki为他做的标注，就像当年讲解功课，细致入微。要对他好一些，再好一些才行。理所当然受着Itsuki的种种好处，到今日Hokuto才明白，无条件的爱或友谊什么的，从来不存在。  
  
可是，要怎样才是对Itsuki好呢？会议结束后，Hokuto叫住了正要离开的好友。周末去书店吧，就像以前那样。Itsuki露出受宠若惊的神情，点点头。  
  
嘴上说要陪Itsuki看书，然而未过中午，两人就在市中心游乐场里排起长龙。我不要紧的，Hokuto不是去年夏天就说过，想试试升级后的过山车么。你还记得啊……Hokuto有些不好意思，其实他根本想不起来，可Itsuki说是，那就是吧。他也确实很久没放松过了。  
  
从游乐场出来，天已黑透。眼看着“对Itsuki好”的初步计划尚未完成，周末就要结束，Hokuto心急火燎，带着好友，直奔预订的法餐厅，又逛了一轮买手店。Itsuki不说话，浅笑着注视他，任他往手里塞了各种大包小包。  
  
回到车里，Hokuto如释重负，却隐隐觉出不安。Itsuki会喜欢的，应该都是这些了……下次可以陪他去看个画展什么的。时侯也不算晚，要不……再去喝一杯？  
  
不不，酒是万万不能再碰了。Hokuto扶着方向盘，直愣愣地看着远处路口，交替闪烁的红绿灯，天人交战似的摇摇头。Itsuki慢条斯理地整好安全带，余光观察着他。  
  
以为自己足够小心，避过禁区，赤诚又笨拙的Hokuto，实在是太诱人了，忍不住想逐点拆解，吞吃入腹。  
  
要不……再去挑点书吧，我知道附近有个24小时的……不需要的。Itsuki难得打断了Hokuto。不需要做这些事。你不喜欢吗，我……只是想对Itsuki好一些……我以为……  
  
Itsuki没瞧他，也没再说话。忙活一天，原来都搞不清状况嘛……Hokuto紧张又困惑，不敢多看他，只得盯着前窗的香薰座发呆。  
  
我知道的，Hokuto对我很好。良久，Itsuki柔柔地开了口。所以，我想做Hokuto的小猫，偶尔能让Hokuto你不那么寂寞……就已经足够了呢。一脸平静，语出惊人，向来是Itsuki律师的拿手本领。  
  
噢，小猫。像是暗号，或是反向的安全词，解锁了Hokuto试图淡化甚至压抑的一切，画面，声音，气息。没有用的，总是一个人的话，还是会寂寞呢……剧烈涌动的滚烫血液，急促的心跳与呼吸，昭示着一个多月以来，自给自足的假象，全盘瓦解。  
  
Itsuki……不要这样……Hokuto闭眼皱眉，深呼吸了几下，握住方向盘的手微微颤抖着。我……我会想把你撕碎的。直面内心，他必须承认，自己想念那根马鞭，想念赤裸的，疼痛得快要哭泣的，美丽的Itsuki。  
  
那就把我撕碎吧，我是Hokuto的，一直都是。Itsuki扭头凝视了他，犹如面向主宰般，神情虔诚而温顺，却暗含得胜的狂喜。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本人写故事的风格，比较受海明威的“冰山原则”影响（虽然也不知道有没有学到皮毛哈哈哈），觉得太细致的描写和分析似乎不应该放在故事里。
> 
> 但关于18章呈现出的人物关系，想挑些点嗑嗑，也希望读者不要觉得“啊这章没肉不想看”…… 
> 
> （其实写这个故事还真挺花功夫的，不喜欢字多，会在写完以后反复删改，所以存稿用完以后，更新速度确实变慢了。）
> 
> 【简单几点】
> 
> 1、骑士知道自己永远不可能占有公主，一开始就把自己的位置放得很疏离，宁愿对方忍受寂寞都不会主动靠近，因为害怕被拒绝被抛弃；
> 
> 2、公主能察觉到骑士的心态，但基本是在对方表白以后，才开始反思自己对骑士的感情，确实不爱也谈不上喜欢，只是感激和愧疚，还有很大程度上的兽欲成分；
> 
> 3、虽然骑士特别和善，但他的温柔中带有压迫感，从小就让公主敬畏，连自己的心事都不敢跟对方说；
> 
> 4、公主从前就知道自己和骑士不是一路人，理智上也觉得自己配不上对方（主要是智商或学历方面），所以没对他动过歪心思，高中跟黑老大走人后也基本断联；
> 
> 5、公主表示跟骑士当好朋友十几二十年，其实经常不知道他在想什么，只知道他对自己好，不会害自己；
> 
> 6、（情感和注意力投入的不对等）更惨的是，公主对骑士在想什么，也谈不上很关心；
> 
> 7、（悲剧）骑士认为自己也配不上公主，对其算是自带干粮式的倒贴，付出了很多，才换来对方的一些情感上的动摇。
> 
> 8、（腹黑）骑士对公主有隐藏颇深的控制欲，想给自己塑造出一个事业成功的独立女王来崇拜，对公主内心那个感性的小孩并不在意，所谓“寂寞”也不过是用于诱惑公主的一个由头而已。


	19. Chapter 19

各位亲爱的读者：  
由于墙以及我梯子不稳定的关系，本文更新只能在LOFTER 上继续，烦请各位回墙内进行阅读交流（已更新至23）…… 搜中文ID “骑士小斯基”即可看到系列更新。谢谢你们的支持！


	20. 荼靡与山茶 19

人气鬼屋或过山车已过时，Itsuki的家成了Hokuto每周末必去报到的乐园。美食，美酒，美人，还有各样新奇趣怪的玩意儿，等着Hokuto挑选尝试。  
  
他最喜欢的装置，是客厅天花板垂下的吊环，和可调节套索。尽头连着手铐，能让他轻松地把Itsuki吊起来，只留一对脚尖踮地。  
  
被马鞭教训过一轮，Itsuki疼得心迷神荡，却不得不提起气力支撑自己，同时打量眼前的Hokuto。殿下今天……心情很不错呢，手劲也足，脸颊红红的，只穿着白衬衫，光着长腿，漂亮极了。  
  
啊哈……哈……嗯唔……口枷球未能派上用场。好友垂头喘息的无助样子，足以让解放过一次的Hokuto，再度兴奋无比。冷静聪明的Itsuki，也会露出这种表情……Hokuto用马鞭抬起他的脸，左右端详，额角到下颌的汗珠，隐约的泪痕，殷红湿润的嘴唇。  
  
啧啧……小公猫又发情了呀。马鞭向下，挑开松松系住的西裤，轻拍钢片和皮革钉合的腰带，透过鸟笼空隙钻入，鞭梢搔刮充血的性器。呜……Itsuki受不了地扭腰挣扎，牵动了贞操带上的细链，及其拴着的星型乳夹。  
  
这么舒服的嘛……Hokuto好奇地拉了一下链条。乳头被扯咬的刺激太强烈，Itsuki用力摇头，发出带着哭腔的呻吟。不要……Hokuto殿下……好疼……  
  
他更觉有趣，快速晃动起链子，一边隔着乳夹，舔弄Itsuki的乳头。我的小猫也学会撒谎了啊，明明很舒服。你看……都湿透了呢，现在开锁的话，马上就能射出来了，不是吗？  
  
欺负优等生Itsuki，感觉太美妙了。把他放下来，解开贞操带，乳夹和手铐，受人尊敬的Itsuki律师，瞬间委顿在地，尘埃般卑微。射不出来……求你了……Itsuki握着半硬性器，像被抛弃又遭虐打的流浪猫，蜷缩着舔舐伤口。  
  
他不知所措地看向Hokuto，只有此刻，后者才愿意释出一点善意。他脱下衬衫，半躺在茶几上，张开腿，向好友展示勃起的性器，和扩张过的小穴，手指插入，搅动着。小猫要把自己弄得再硬一些，才能插进这里，然后……把主人的里面射满，弄脏……  
  
毫无顾忌说出露骨淫语，高潮时肆意收紧项圈，欣赏对方濒临窒息的快感……Hokuto与Itsuki心照不宣，确立了不可告人的新关系。  
  
变成小猫的Itsuki律师依旧优秀，被折腾整夜，仍能无事人一般，按时准备早餐。Hokuto坐在饭桌上，施施然吃着草莓，目光随对方的举动游移。小猫好乖……围裙下裸体健美修长，耳朵和项圈也戴得整齐，还缀了领结和铃铛……真可爱。  
  
这么棒的小猫，当然值得奖励。Hokuto想了想，脱了个精光，仰躺下来。切好的水果，沾上乳酪酱，摆在锁骨，乳头，胸膛，腹部，性器和腿根处，撒上面包丁，巧克力碎和果酱，他把自己做成甜点，呼唤小猫，要给他喂食。  
  
嗯……嗯哼……呼……小猫饿坏了，把主人身上的甜点啃舐得一片狼藉。温热小舌舔上性器，含吮，吸食，吞咽，混杂着果酱与奶酪，主人淡淡的腥涩气息，是小猫最迷恋的香甜味道。  
  
Hokuto半闭着眼，向上挺动腰胯，一边继续吃草莓。依稀可见猫耳在腿间起伏，铃声灵动清脆，萦绕耳边。他舒服极了，又拾了一颗草莓递过去。小猫刚好抬头，用嘴接过，却没有吃掉。  
  
小猫想和主人开一个小玩笑。  
  
把他的小穴舔湿，慢慢揉开，然后用舌尖，把小巧烂熟的草莓推了进去。啊啊……不是熟悉的阳具，突然的异物感，吓得Hokuto半抬起身，双腿乱蹬。干什么……拿……拿出去啊……  
  
暴虐的主人害怕了，越是激动，草莓吞进去越深。小猫不打算听话，塞入第二第三颗草莓。总是乖巧也没有意义，不惹主人生气，让他记住教训的话，很快就会被放过，被“对你好”之类的套路敷衍，然后被彻底遗忘。  
  
在“小穴坏掉”的恐惧，敏感点被果肉碾压的刺激中，Hokuto颤抖泣叫着，迎来第一次干性高潮。不喜欢……没有射精或被射精的实感，只有被愚弄的屈辱快感，一点也不舒爽。更毋论被捣弄引导着排出，丧失身体掌控权的感觉，有多糟糕。  
  
太坏了，这只下流小猫……把Itsuki踹到地上，Hokuto一骨碌爬下餐桌，开始满屋寻找马鞭。Itsuki跪好在原处，期待着殿下的怒火，把他撕碎燃尽。  
  
一个又一个周末，在极乐，狂怒，骚动，满足等情绪中反复浮沉，Hokuto不再感到寂寞。Itsuki自是百依百顺，予取予求，只是太讲规矩，有时让他无所适从。  
  
比如，小猫从不与主人同眠。时常被干到半昏迷后入睡，醒来才发现，床上一直只有自己。不同于事无巨细的Itsuki律师，小猫只负责陪他玩耍，清洁善后一概不理。挑逗是游戏的开端，结束后的温存则显得多余。  
  
也不是没有尝试过，挽留或是邀请。确定吗，你真的需要我吗……他犹豫了。Itsuki总有道理，伴侣才有资格拥你入眠，小猫只是宠物，犹如骑士永远只能守护，跟随，无法并肩。  
  
是我太贪心了吗……Hokuto想着，打开了卧室房门。昏暗中只见大床中央，被子隆起一团。是Kazuma吗，这混蛋可算回来了……打开灯，大步走过去，正要拍他起来，却见被边伸出一条雪白臂膀。  
  
这人背对他侧躺着，粉嫩后颈配上浓密黑发，清秀得可怜。哼哼……不用想都知道。Hokuto又惊又怒，扯下被子就要揪他下床。  
  
Makoto不明不白滚到床下，才揉着眼睛醒转过来。谁让你进来的。唔呼……嫂嫂好凶……Makoto委屈嘟囔着，拉起被角，却怎么也遮不住裸体，只得抱膝而坐。  
  
哥哥让我……给他收拾一下……她们说……你周末都不会在……我才…… Hokuto不耐地挥挥手，让他闭嘴。烦死了，成天怯怯的，说话也慢吞吞。瞪他两眼，就做出受气包模样，叫人瞧不上。  
  
Hokuto并不讨厌Makoto，刚知道他身世时，还很同情他。对Kazuma与“弟弟”的情事，他一直睁只眼闭只眼，只没想到，这人从前还算安分守己，如今胆大起来，居然在他床上睡大觉。  
  
真是莫名其妙。谁告诉你的，我周末在不在，也轮不到你把这当自己家吧。可是这里……本来就是Makoto的老家呀。对方罕见的伶牙俐齿，倒让Hokuto感到意外。  
  
再说……嫂嫂就知道和新来的小猫玩，怕是连哥哥去哪儿了，也不关心了呢，真可怜啊……我的哥哥。一改清纯无辜的面孔，Makoto缓缓站起身，走向呆立的Hokuto。


	21. 荼靡与山茶 20

他怎么会知道……Hokuto第一反应是，Itsuki背叛了自己。至于Makoto和Itsuki的关系，Kazuma是否知情，人又在哪儿等疑问，已超出他的思考范围。  
  
不能怪嫂嫂……一年多了，这么好看的人……Makoto抚上Hokuto的脸侧，轻柔摩梭着。耐不住寂寞，想要被疼爱的心情，我再了解不过了呢～Hokuto抓住他手腕，正想甩开，却被满手柔腻触感绊住。  
  
虽然一直懒得理他，Hokuto却不得不承认，Makoto是个少见的美人胚子。雪白裸体明晃晃立在跟前，冲击力实在太大。他不屑多看，不愿多看，却忍不住细看。连那里都是粉嫩嫩的，形状也很美丽，难怪那家伙那么宠爱“弟弟”，哼……  
  
Hokuto咬咬牙，按下Makoto的手，扭头盯向衣橱。废话少说，要告状的话尽管去好了，有本事让你哥哥回来收拾我啊…… 难道嫂嫂以为，Makoto是来威胁你的嘛？Makoto憋不住似的，笑了一下。  
  
我乱说的……哥哥他才不可怜呢，可怜的是被抛弃的我们哦。Makoto努努嘴，蹲下身，抱住Hokuto的臀，脸颊摩擦起他的裆部，胸膛也贴到他腿上轻蹭着。所以啊……嫂嫂养小猫也好，玩小白兔也好，完全没问题呢……呀……嫂嫂的身体好敏感，Makoto最喜欢了。  
  
搞不懂这人……半推半就坐到床边，Hokuto感觉神魂出窍，飘到半空旁观一切，惊讶于对方带有透明感的淫秽。性器进入一个极紧窄的所在，他前所未有的舒爽，也生出好奇和隐忧。  
  
那么深的……不怕受伤吗……Hokuto有些慌乱，把对方的凌乱前发拨向耳后。娇嫩饱满的双唇，被整根没入的性器撑满，Makoto满脸泛红，呼吸不畅的样子，谈不上诱惑，迎向Hokuto的目光，却饱含淫欲与痴恋，深渊般吞噬了他。  
  
好可怕…… 他的脑海昏暗一片，却被新一轮快感引出缠绵呻吟。长裤不知何时滑到脚踝，Makoto右手把玩着他的囊袋，左手从膝盖开始，逐寸往上，揉捏起大腿内侧，最后是会阴，秀气指尖划过囊根，他吐出性器，嘴唇顺着柱身往下，含入整个囊袋，一轻一重地吮吸挤压。  
  
啊……嗯嗯……噢噢……Hokuto舒服得大喊出声，不自主倒向床上，细腰乱扭，挺送出下体，双腿也向两旁打开更多。太舒服了，这么会服侍的……已经不是人类了吗……余光往下，只见湿硬性器在Makoto脸上，摩擦拍打，就好像淫邪的自己……彻底奸污了一个稚嫩天使。  
  
不，他是Kazuma的……弟弟……嗯哼……不行，太超过了……Hokuto再受不住，尖吼着摇头。高潮前却被Makoto攥住前端，重新吞入喉腔。精液射中喉管，他满足非常，同时喷射，发出悲鸣般的叹息。  
  
呼……嫂嫂应该是第一次玩这个，射得好急，爽飞了吧～Makoto缓缓咽下，再三回味过后，爬上床，躺到瘫软的Hokuto身侧。  
  
Hokuto大口喘息着，茫然地看着天花板。是第一次，被抽干至空白的高潮体验……不是Kazuma也不是Itsuki，竟然是熟悉又陌生的Makoto。为什么会…… Makoto不给他疑惑的工夫，扳过他的脸，咬了鼻尖一口，然后吻住嘴唇。  
  
沾满精液的手掌，从双颊抹向唇角，手指趁接吻的空隙钻入，玩弄着舌尖。嫂嫂的我都喝进去了，也尝尝我的嘛～ 湿黏的肤感，散发着动物性气息的涩味，意外地……并不讨厌呢…… Hokuto尝不够似的，握住Makoto的手指，继续舔吮。  
  
好痒……嫂嫂喜欢Makoto的手，还是Makoto的嘴呢？他抽回手，藏到背后，一脸纯良地看向对方。喜欢……Hokuto呆愣愣的，打量着横陈眼前的裸体，无一处不精美透净，惹人怜爱。不知道……他摇摇头。是在做梦吗？如果这不是Makoto，又是谁呢……  
  
都喜欢的话，也不是不可以哦，谁让Makoto觉得嫂嫂最可爱了呢……Makoto反身压住了Hokuto，亲吻爱抚，一边扒光了他。下半身交叠着，性器彼此挨蹭，别有一番温存滋味。  
  
还在抖着呢～嫂嫂开发了新的快乐，是嘛～Makoto搂实他，亲热地靠到耳边，像要说悄悄话。哥哥和学长……他们都不懂，都爱偷懒，就知道干小穴，只有Makoto会和嫂嫂一起玩，更多有趣的游戏…… 谁是你学长啊……嗯呃……  
  
Makoto不知从何处，摸出一根双头假阳，堵住Hokuto的嘴，自己也含住另一端。嫂嫂的玩具，Makoto都试过了……想到嫂嫂会用那些……玩弄过自己，我就觉得特别的…… 水样的眼神，软糯的嗓音，连Hokuto也说不出口的淫话，一句接一句，砸进耳内心中，富有反差的刺激。  
  
被这样的Makoto迷住，Hokuto顺着本能，依样学样，分享双份极乐。假阳两端被吮得再湿润不过，被插入Hokuto的小穴里。他趴伏在床头，两腿分得很开，臀部翘高，方便Makoto扶着柱体，右腿滑进他腿间的同时，将另一端纳入体内。  
  
嗯哼……哦嗯……Makoto仰身半坐在床上，右手撑着身体，左腿也向外侧拉开，紧挨着Hokuto的左臀。调整好进入的角度和长度，他腰腿发力，控制着假阳开始抽插。

嫂嫂你舒服吗……Makoto被嫂嫂干得……好爽～腰再扭快些……用力嘛……嗯啊…… 低头可见肉粉色假阳，在自己和嫂嫂小穴里，同步或交替进出，Makoto越加兴奋，左手抚弄起性器，淫声浪语滔滔不尽。  
  
太淫乱了……平时像小兔子一样，只会喊“嫂嫂”的“弟弟”，竟然和自己……Hokuto闭着眼摇头，性器随着动作，一下一下蹭着床铺。可是不够……还想要更多，想看漂亮的Makoto，被自己干着的表情呢……  
  
心灵感应似的，Makoto轻拍了他的臀肉几下。嫂嫂别顾着自己开心，也看看我哪…… 极力伸出左手，扯住Hokuto后脑的头发，让他转过脸来。好可爱……两人同时向对方发出赞叹。  
  
哪怕做着再下流的事，Makoto依然维持纯洁无辜的脸容。他抬起Hokuto的腿，无需拔出假阳，就将其翻了个身。我也要看着嫂嫂……一起……射出来……啊啊……  
  
正对彼此，摆出相近的姿态，简直就像……照镜子自浊一样。Hokuto盯住Makoto，腰上加了力气，假阳不断戳中敏感点，右手撸动性器，更是飞快。粗重喘息声此起彼伏，两人竞赛一般，摆出种种淫态诱逗对方，却不分先后，再次达到高潮。  
  
不行了，好累……Hokuto痛快躺倒在床，体内假阳被抽出，正想卷了被子就睡，不料Makoto捧起他的臀，舌尖探入洞开的小穴，却是再战一轮的节奏。  
  
啊……不要，Makoto……我不要了……Hokuto想挥拳反抗，又怕伤了他。犹豫之间，就被Makoto的唇舌手指，齐齐调弄得神魂颠倒。  
  
最后一次了，嫂嫂……Makoto……还没射到嫂嫂的小穴里呢……就一次嘛……又不告诉哥哥他们，没有人会知道的…… 到底谁是他们？Hokuto又困惑了，直到Makoto的插入动作，中止了一切思考。  
  
都是Makoto不好，嫂嫂累的话，继续睡也没关系的哦……我会很轻很轻，让嫂嫂舒服……Makoto抱住Hokuto，缓慢轻柔地干着他的小穴。  
  
啊……果然是这样的。看着骄傲凶悍的嫂嫂，内里却是笨笨又好色。随便碰就有感觉的身体，在床上只要舒服，怎么玩都可以…… 难怪哥哥和Itsuki学长，都宝贝迷恋得不行，我也差一点，就要喜欢上了呢。Makoto得意地笑着。


	22. 荼靡与山茶 21

我出去啦，帮我把离合器调一下，明天有人来拿。Nobuyuki摸摸Kazuma的头。晚上有鲜鱼，咱们可以弄点汤泡饭，还想吃什么，我再带点？不用了，鱼就很好。Kazuma抬头对他笑了下，随即收到额上一吻。  
  
住到寺里有一段时间，Kazuma对配件组装，调试，维护等越发上手，也着手预备考牌照。最初只是偶尔过来，吃饭，聊天，打闹，然后是过夜，包括共浴以及做爱。浴池，卧房，榻榻米上，置物架旁……“治疗”了一次又一次，Kazuma已无需再寻理由。  
  
报告上说你非常健康，假如不想生孩子，你可以考虑找个男人，或者……有这方面趣味的，其他性别的伴侣。他还记得医生略带戏谑的表情。  
  
事实上，我的伴侣就是男性。那就换个相处方式，不难吧。太讲究无谓的自尊和责任之类的，只会造成更多压力，也许会在相当程度上，阻碍了性功能的正常发挥。  
  
医生忽然开朗健谈，让Kazuma有些受宠若惊。再预约就诊，却被告知她已出埠度假，归期不定。还是被归为“好走不送，惹不起躲得起”的存在了么，Kazuma苦笑。  
  
医生的话很有道理，他想。太累了，作为爱人，兄长，支柱……担心自己离开了，Hokuto会寂寞，担心Makoto一个人在外，没人照料健康……其实终究都发生了，无论他担忧与否。  
  
就像某次酒会上，Itsuki不经意提过的那句德文，或是什么剧目里的：Es muss sein. 当年Kazuma只觉得，那是高材生卖弄文艺，后来才慢慢品出个中滋味。  
  
非如此不可。Hokuto爱上你，所以成了现在的Hokuto，我喜欢他，所以能为他达成任何事。Kazuma的话……大概是爱着太多人，所以非欠下巨债不可了，对吗。  
  
一切早已注定，在每个人的生命里自然开展。庇护Makoto，接纳Hokuto的爱，是自然而然，与Nobuyuki相遇结交，获得欢愉，甚至短暂地共同生活，也是自然而然的。  
  
修好离合器，Kazuma跨上摩托车，正要做最后的调试和启动，忽然身后一暖，是大个子从天而降，拥他入怀。你回来得正好，验收一下成果吧。哎不用急……让我先抱一会儿……  
  
Nobuyuki从法场回来，一进后院，看到Kazuma骑在车上的背影，上身微微伏低，连体工装裤下，细腰圆臀也显眼起来。好可爱的小家伙……他袈裟也来不及换，网兜一放就奔过去。  
  
Kazuma没理他，继续调整着前刹拉杆，离合拉杆，后视镜的角度，同时脚下虚踩着换挡和后刹踏杆，感受不同位置上，着力点的变化，小声念念有词，尝试记下参数。  
  
Nobuyuki见他认真至此，更觉可爱，低头把鼻尖探入他衣领，有一下没一下嗅着后颈，汲取对方特有的香气。两手也不老实，隔着衣服，揉搓起胸膛，两腋，腰侧，腹肌。看来Kazuma学会很多了嘛……不过，还是有可以改进的地方。  
  
比如……这边拉杆有些紧了……要这样……把它调松点……那边的拉线又太松，得拧紧些才行啊。他一边说着，双手解了Kazuma上半身的衣扣，隔着里层的棉质背心，分别拧住两边乳头，指尖大力搔刮着。  
  
背心本就沾了些汗，绷紧在Kazuma胸前，濡湿粗糙的触感，加上对方的挑逗，很快让他无法专注。这臭和尚，还挺会玩…… 他抓住Nobuyuki的手往下移。那老师帮我再看看，我这档位连杆，调得合不合适呢……  
  
嘶……有点复杂，得先松开限位螺母，然后嘛……Nobuyuki假装为难地挑眉，吮着Kazuma的耳垂，一边把他余下的扣子拉链全开了，摸出半硬性器抚弄。调连杆的时候……不能太快，上下旋转的力度，也要刚刚好……不然位置不对，骑上去就不够舒服。  
  
嗯哼……老师说得真对，我也想……给老师演示一下。Kazuma喘息不停，双手伸向身后，却触不到Nobuyuki的“连杆”。你这……做法事的衣服……回来请换掉好吗……呃唔…… 爱吐槽的小家伙，真不好伺候。Nobuyuki暗笑，干脆吻住Kazuma的嘴，手上也加了两重巧劲，助他先解放过一轮。  
  
早就想这么干了。披着家传法衣，撩起布袍下摆，跨坐在摩托车上，只露出勃发阳具，让小家伙抓好把手，光着身子，扭着细腰，漂亮屁股在胯间起落，发出舒爽的呻吟。  
  
老头子还活着的话，怕是要被我再气死一回了。Nobuyuki欢快地嘿了一声，固定住Kazuma的腰，狠狠挺送了十几下，让他扶不住龙头，只能趴在油缸上，翘起臀部任人插弄。  
  
啊……啊嗯……噢噢…… Kazuma很少叫床，实在收不住，嗓音也低哑绵长，听得人心痒。Nobuyuki逗着他，要他再大声些，他反倒捂住嘴，微摇着头，又反手指指远处。Nobuyuki一下就懂了。  
  
后院围墙砌得很低，年初镇上暴雨，又冲塌一部分。Nobuyuki懒得修葺，胡乱搭了篱笆，权充遮挡。即便晚春添了藤蔓，黄昏时，仍经不起一点停留注目。  
  
哎呀呀……小家伙还怕人看是吗？Nobuyuki抽出性器，下车把他拦腰翻转，横着按倒在鞍座上。Kazuma正销魂不已，忽觉体内空虚，还变成半身凌空的状态，慌得挣起手脚就要下地。别、别这样……有人经过……  
  
Nobuyuki捞起他两条腿，交并着搭到左肩，大手揉着夹紧的臀缝，一边啃咬他的脚踝至小腿内侧，缓缓又插了进去。怕什么，让人看见了，就说穷和尚，臭和尚，居然娶了个外来的美人做老婆，不知道多有福气呢……  
  
要干就快干，哪儿来这么多疯话……Kazuma哭笑不得之余，又要抓紧车尾挂箱，才勉强稳住身体，想让对方轻些力气，又不敢声张。  
  
他全身仅剩背心，被Nobuyuki卷至腋下，露出汗湿的胸肌，和被疼爱过的，红肿挺立的乳头。黑发凌乱贴在脸侧，咬唇忍耐的模样，瞧得Nobuyuki眼里心中火烧火燎，把住那饱满臀腿一顿猛干。  
  
Kazuma浑身发颤，性器抖动着，射了自己满腹精液。Nobuyuki知道他嫌麻烦，高潮前夕也拔出性器捋动，最后射在大腿和臀缝之间，还涂抹开至两瓣臀肉，一边又抓又弹，十分得趣。  
  
不能理解这种余韵，Kazuma缓过劲后，只想翻身下车去洗澡。晚饭后继续调试，还得刷一次车，都怪这臭和尚……正盘算着，忽地又被Nobuyuki抱起，轻轻巧巧就扛到肩上。我自己能走……Kazuma拽住他的袈裟，两腿乱蹬。  
  
Nobuyuki单手化解了攻击，一路往浴室走去，嘻嘻哈哈的，还挠起了他的膝窝。带住持夫人去沐浴啰…… 臭和尚更疯了，Kazuma想，要是让他知道，我才是有“妻子”的，那该多么……  
  
他打死也不会想到，三日后，Hokuto当真来找他了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 表达欲过剩的作者又来啦~ 尽量短平快：
> 
> 【关于Es muss sein】
> 
> 1、如果一定要有人说出这句话，那应该是故事里拥有好学生人设，爱看书的骑士了；
> 
> 2、骑士应该是读过米兰·昆德拉的《不能承受的生命之轻》，并引了里面这句男主托马斯的台词“非如此不可！”作为他与公主和黑老大之间关系的注解；
> 
> 3、“非如此不可”本是贝多芬的最后一部四重奏，第四乐章中，作为基本音乐动机出现的，来源自他的现实生活——向朋友讨账，朋友问“非如此不可吗？”他回答“非如此不可！”；
> 
> 4、《不能承受的生命之轻》里，托马斯和女主（之一）特蕾莎的爱情，是由六次偶然推动的，最后，托马斯选择了特蕾莎，也就是选择了生命之“重”，而他把生命中每一次重要选择，都归为“非如此不可”；
> 
> 5、骑士是一个执念很深的人，他也许自比了托马斯，认为对公主拥有一种宿命般的爱恋，并把这种执着投射到公主对黑老大的感情上（不一定对）——在他的小脑瓜里，他才是悲情男主角（嘻嘻）；
> 
> 6、有趣的是，黑老大从这句宿命感台词中，领略到的是“既已注定，不如顺其自然”，对自身和他人关系的反思，更倾向于“放下执念”，显然与骑士背道而驰；
> 
> 7、那么最后，是“执念”赢了，还是“自然”的胜利呢？


	23. 荼蘼与山茶 22

Itsuki再次划过那张照片，想了想，还是没删。每次与Hokuto幽会，他都很注意，不留下任何文字或图像。除了那一次，让Makoto拍下自己带Hokuto回公寓的照片，作为对Kazuma的试探。

图中只有下半张脸，或者说，只特写了嘴唇，被一根夸张假阳的顶端撑开，粉嫩舌尖隐约可见。另一边嘴角也戳着一根漂亮性器。即使他再怎么告诫自己，这不关你的事，还是无法抑制地勃起了。

Itsuki学长欠我的奖励，我会找嫂嫂拿的。自那以后，Makoto没有再找他，但不时发来邮件。没有文字，只有各种露骨照片，拍摄角度和后期风格不尽相同，还附有类似进度条的图案。

不愧是“同类”，他立刻就领会了对方的挑衅，一直看过就删，不回复，不阻挠。直到他收到那张嘴唇照，底下进度显示：97.36%。不依不饶的，看来我招惹到麻烦了，他想。

最初提出交易，条件是现金或股权类的咨询服务。难忘当年“人斩”的风采，Itsuki却预料，对方能做到在商言商。然而Makoto并不买他的账。好可爱的Itsuki律师……你该不会以为，我真的很缺钱吧。

Makoto最喜欢什么，学长不是很清楚嘛……他扯住Itsuki的领带，舔着他的唇角，另一手隔着裤子，轻轻抓住他的下体。像你这种人，不都是图个新鲜就算，何必。学长真懂呢～不过你是特别的哦，因为……Makoto凑到他耳边，用气声说了句，连混迹黑道的律师听了，都不禁皱眉的粗话。

随便你。Itsuki不认为，自己的阳具或精液有多值钱，只要对方遵守约定，付些报酬或所谓的“奖励”，也是合理正当。至于不在约定范围内的事……他没有意愿，更无资格去干涉。面对Hokuto的质问，他也无从辩解，只能承受对方更猛烈的怒火和暴虐。

很痛快…… Itsuki有时会想，也许Hokuto对自己早已怀恨在心，无论Makoto是否掺和。性欲与暴力，同样能成为怨念的出口，只是Hokuto未必意识到，自己也凭着好友，干将和小猫的身份，引诱绑架了他。

一切是我咎由自取。求仁得仁，很公平。他逐渐平复冲动，正要进车库，又收到第二封邮件。只有一行日期时间和地址，落款是猫爪和兔耳，做成略带稚气的印章效果。

脑内忽然浮现Makoto含住性器，从下而上看向他的一双眼睛，他晃了晃神，仿佛不明所以，又瞬间领会。

恰好是Hokuto的生日，恰好是Makoto的公寓，Itsuki拎着红酒和鲜花，入屋关门换鞋，一路走进主卧，犹如故地重游。

白花花的两个裸体，在大床中央，四肢交缠着亲吻爱抚，情浓正酣。听见响动，Hokuto先反应过来，却被猩红领带蒙了眼，只得抓住Makoto臂膀，抬头留意四周。

谁？Makoto按住他要扒领带的手，顺着后腰摸向臀缝，半是安抚，半是挑逗。学长来了啊……有点久了哦，嫂嫂都快等不及了，是嘛～Makoto抱着Hokuto坐起身，捏住他的下巴转向Itsuki。

学长带了礼物，给嫂嫂庆生呢，你一定会喜欢的。哦，是那个学长啊……Hokuto点点头，陌生感带来的刺激，让他很快进入状态。

他微张开嘴，双手伸向前，像要索取拥抱。礼物……是什么？Makoto放开他，探身将Itsuki拉到床前。嫂嫂想知道，自己去拆开，尝一尝不就行了～轻轻一推，Hokuto向前扑在Itsuki的裆下，脸颊蹭了蹭，他满意地哼出一声。

有点硬了，也好大呀……他扶着Itsuki的大腿，直起身，摸着黑也轻车熟路，两下解开裤子，掏出性器舔了起来。花瓣似的嘴唇嘬着前端，含入，吮吸，小舌绕着柱身打转，是“Itsuki”和“小猫”都没享受过的礼遇。

来路不明的“学长”，却能把着他的后脑勺，一下捅入更多，填满他的小嘴，津液满溢湿了下颌，又顺着脖子，淌到锁骨和胸膛。是被训练过的样子呢。Itsuki轻抚着Hokuto的头顶，一边匀速抽插，看向在旁观战的Makoto，后者回敬他一个鬼脸。

高傲的殿下，暴戾的主人，怎么会…… 想扯下领带，让他看清自己的脸，不是机器，不是骑士，不是宠物，甚至不是什么好友。如果说，Makoto的面孔只是享乐手段，自己的面孔则更像是朝圣的法门，所求的，从来只有微光一道。

借着“Kazuma”或是“学长”的面孔，Itsuki才敢享用一个纯粹的Hokuto，敢用力扣住他的下巴，试图让性器侵入喉腔。唔唔……呜……这下Hokuto可不干了，手攥着根部就往外拔，却叼住前半段不松口，把Itsuki折磨得深吸一口气，又疼又舒服。

事出变故，Makoto也停下自慰的手，搂住Hokuto轻按腮边，让他吐出阳具。嫂嫂太贪吃了，也分一些给Makoto嘛……跪坐在Hokuto身畔，他侧着头，舌尖沿着怒涨柱体，直舔至囊袋，同时看向Itsuki，兴奋不可名状。

听着淅淅嗦嗦的水声，Hokuto也难耐起来，凑过去舔上另一侧，不时还和Makoto的嘴唇相碰，彼此吮吻过后，再一同服侍口下阳物。茎头，柱身，根囊，两人交替着含弄，直把双唇摩擦得微肿，阳物也湿滑得不成样子。

与其说是服侍，倒不如说……自己成了Hokuto和Makoto的玩具。Itsuki低头瞧着他们，头靠着头，脸贴着脸，两条小舌快速搔刮马眼，争相舔食着前液。肉体快感即将过载，灵魂却冷静又抽离。快到了吗……就这样……是射在Makoto的脸上，还是Hokuto的嘴里……

轮不到自己做决定的吧。不过是一根有温度的，会射精的，按摩棒一样的存在……看不到Hokuto的眼睛，在领带下的漆黑虚空中，他看见的是Kazuma，还是想象的学长……唯独不会是Itsuki本人。

难道不是吗？


	24. 荼靡与山茶 23

温热手掌裹住Itsuki的囊袋，是Makoto，一直注视着他。只有我……Itsuki学长……只有Makoto会为你高潮，会让你插进……身体的最深处，尽情地射出来，什么都可以……全部，每一滴，都会仔细地…… 他张大嘴，用舌面快速摩擦马眼，揉按囊袋的手腕也配合着，反复抖动。

啊哈……嗯唔……嗯哼……感受着上方与身侧的喘息震颤，Hokuto也加快了取悦自己的节奏。比起阳具，他对唇舌更感兴趣，舌尖也抛弃了Itsuki，专注地舔舐Makoto的唇角，舌侧与口腔内壁。

好软，好甜……也想被Makoto这样服侍。Hokuto畅想着，双手快速捋动性器，达到了高潮。精液溅到Makoto大腿，床单和Itsuki裤子上。他看不见管不着，继续舔吻Makoto，自顾自延长余韵。

Hokuto就是这个样子的呢……Itsuki看着他，摇头苦笑，一手揉上他发顶鬓边，另一手则抚向Makoto的额头眉心。有限的几次体验，他对Makoto都谈不上温柔，此刻却能穿透形式化的试探，直面这个突然闯入，打破平衡的人。

袒露的躯体，臣服的姿态，专注的侍奉，仿佛是Hokuto跟前的自己……不，Makoto追逐的从来只有快乐，自己却连痛苦也不愿错过。伴随着煎熬的快感，Itsuki释放在Makoto的舌面和口腔。

喷射的力度太大，甚至沾到Hokuto的舌上。和着唾液与“学长”的味道，他搂紧Makoto，吻得更起劲了。嗯……Makoto也要到了吗……感到怀里身体一挺一挺的颤动，他腾出一手爱抚自己，酝酿下一轮极乐。

Makoto当然不会让他失望。犹如长于调度的导演，Makoto控制着射在自己手中，右手捧着Hokuto的脸，引他一起舔吻掌心，左手摸到他的秘处边缘挑逗，还不忘以眼神提示呆立的Itsuki，赶紧脱光了上床。

笨死了，一个个的…… Makoto撇撇嘴，喘息着把Hokuto压在身下，湿润指掌抚摸他的颈肩胸膛，又吻住一侧乳头。Itsuki早被这大胆演出唬住，也顾不得自怜自叹，爬上床，舔弄起另一边乳头，同时爱抚Hokuto的腰腹，顺着性器会阴，慢慢探入小穴。

呃。一根温暖滑腻的手指，紧贴着他的中指，挤进狭窄的肉道。Itsuki惊讶地抬头，正对上Makoto柔媚的眼眸，雪白脸蛋透出红晕，牙齿轻啮着乳头根部，然后伸出小舌，绕着乳晕舔了一圈。随着齿舌动作，小穴里手指也与Itsuki的摩擦起来，让他想起Makoto最后发给他的照片，仿佛一种淫靡的开示。

嗯呼……啊啊……乳头被不同形状，厚薄的嘴唇，以不同的力度和节奏，吮吸，拉扯，拨弄，小穴也被两个人的手指插入，缠绕，搅动，撑开…… 被彻底亵玩的感觉过于强烈，Hokuto发出带着怒气的娇吟，扭着腰，双手绞紧二人的头发，不知是要挣扎，还是要搂抱。

呜呜……疼……嫂嫂力气太大了。Makoto收回手，灵巧地解下Hokuto蒙眼的领带，趁其不备，捆实他两只手腕，按到头顶。呀……你干什么！Hokuto看着一脸无害的Makoto，更困惑了。嫂嫂把我们打坏了，就没人让你舒服了哦……你说是不是，Itsuki学长？

Itsuki看看Makoto，又看看Hokuto，一时无话。他下意识想替Hokuto松绑，却留意到他看着自己，毫不意外的表情。原来……他一直知道“学长”是谁。短暂的心酸过后，Itsuki长呼一口气，释然了。

你乱说，我哪有动过你们。Hokuto说着转向Itsuki。快帮我解开它……Itsuki……不是我的小猫吗，小猫最乖了…… Itsuki点点头，笑了一下，又摇摇头。对不起，主人，小猫也怕疼，不想受伤。他不再看Hokuto，低头继续吻咬他胸乳，又往小穴里添了两根手指。

Makoto得意地看了Itsuki一眼，捧起Hokuto的脸，对着嘴唇又摸又啄。嫂嫂别生气……小猫和小兔很乖的……嫂嫂什么都不用管，就会很舒服……嘴唇下颌被亲得湿透，小穴被搅得松软，Hokuto瞧着他的漂亮脸蛋，越发意乱情迷。

干我，干嫂嫂……啊呃…… Makoto稍往后退，看Itsuki把Hokuto翻成跪趴姿势，摁住后腰，拨开臀肉直插进去。太深了……小猫一点也不乖……啊啊…… 并不是全然陌生的体位，但第一次，不被告知，不被询问的侵犯，产生的破败快感，让Hokuto陷入恍惚。

靠手肘支撑上身，细腰塌下，臀部高抬，随着Itsuki的抽插顶弄，撞出爽利肉声，白皙臀尖抖动着，也渐渐染上红痕。明明是抗拒的主人，小穴却紧咬住阳具。这样的Hokuto，Itsuki从未见过，简直就像…… 

嫂嫂变成小母猫了呢～Makoto忽然凑到他耳边。Itsuki一怔，不自觉加大了撞入力度。Makoto眨眨眼，又伏到Hokuto身旁，状若细致地观察他。小猫说，想听主人变成小母猫的叫声哦…… Hokuto又羞又怒，骂不出整句，却被身后一阵猛攻，逼出几声碎散呜咽。

Makoto做出了然表情，转身回到Itsuki那边，传密令似的，喵呜～一边吮上他双唇。以往从不回应的Itsuki，却破戒一般，发狠扣住对方的下巴，回吻过去。喵呜呜……呜呼……要干我吗，学长……Itsuki不语，只用力吸他的舌头，浑身颤抖，是临近高潮的样子。

哼。其实Makoto……也能做你的小母猫，小公兔子也好，只要学长喜欢…… Makoto推开Itsuki，顺着肌肉线条，一路舔至他与Hokuto的交合处。察觉到Makoto的意图，本处于冲刺阶段的Itsuki，放缓了节奏，还体贴地拔出部分，在浅处轻轻绕动。

明明一直拒绝我，却那么懂我的学长，实在是太可爱了。性器兴奋挺立已久，Makoto丝毫不理，两手只把Hokuto的臀瓣扳得更开，极力探出舌尖，贴着小穴吞吐阳物的缝隙，来回扫荡。

唔哇～嫂嫂这里好紧，加上学长的味道……更好吃了呢～他小幅度地又舔又咂，让小穴收得更紧。Itsuki舒爽得难以自持，重新加快动作，最后他估摸着，手掌轻柔拨开Makoto的脸，往Hokuto的小穴捅了十多下，也射到了里面。

刺激是刺激。不过今天的Itsuki，好像比平时……要更早就……尤其是最后，太急了，小穴也有点疼……唉。Hokuto维持着跪趴姿势，前方仍未解放，让他有些焦躁。体内的阳具缓缓退出，他正要松一口气，却被另一根填入。

啊哈？Makoto抱着他，轻快地开始抽插，胸膛紧贴到他的脊背，右手也抚上他的性器。嫂嫂的小穴好湿……全是学长的精液呢……Makoto也想要……射给嫂嫂，让嫂嫂变得更湿，更淫乱…… 咬住Hokuto耳朵，吐露淫语，一边耸动着腰，Makoto却能寻到空档，回头看向坐在床尾的Itsuki。

学长你看……谁都可以干他，哥哥，小猫，小兔子，都在他小穴里射过精，这就是你最心爱的Hokuto，最尊贵的殿下，主人。Makoto把Hokuto的臀腿并起，包夹在自己大打开的腿间，由上往下地尽根抽插，如同动物交媾般粗野。

Itsuki避开他的眼神，目光停留在那四瓣交叠着的臀肉之上。雪砌粉堆，香玉淋漓，如梦似幻，一如他长达二十年的执念心魔。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 和基友兼读者之一聊完后又要来瞎掰扯了，对话记录随便整理一下：
> 
> 1、23章表面全是肉，内里有玄机，当然是作者本人对《红楼梦》非常浅显和拙劣的致敬碰瓷（或者只能说是受其启发吧）；
> 
> 2、《红楼梦》第一回载：“……从此空空道人因空见色，由色生情，传情入色，自色悟空。遂易名为情僧……”，着眼点在“色空”二字；
> 
> 3、23章着眼点，也是在最后一句，两个玉雪美人相拥享乐，艳极，淫极，但又“如梦似幻”，反映了骑士内心的一种虚无感；
> 
> 4、如果说骑士之前还沉浸在自编自导自演的悲剧和痛苦里，通过这一场与人斩的相互观照，他开始反省“追逐痛苦”这一件事，到底值不值得，并意识到自己的执念和心魔；
> 
> 5、当然，二十年的积累，不是一朝一夕，说放下就能放下的；
> 
> 6、人斩善于揣摩人心和拆穿套路，虽然他自己就是个充满套路的存在；
> 
> 7、人斩骚话很多，但大多数都是说出了骑士的真实想法，虽然骑士本人绝不会承认；
> 
> 8、骑士本人就充满矛盾，一方面很有秩序，强调规则，但内心一直在试图突破“规矩”，只是用那套建构出来的观念，来合理化自己不那么光明磊落的行径；
> 
> 9、另一方面，骑士很享受掌控一切的感觉，但又一直处于匮乏和不安的状态，知道人斩去接近公主后，更不安，又只能通过“讲规矩”那套来自我安慰；
> 
> 10、再一方面，骑士希望公主变成淫荡的女王，但又只想他成为自己专属的女王；
> 
> 11、想成为炮友，知道自己是炮友，和“md原来我真的只是个炮友”，是三回事；
> 
> 12、人斩就是来拆骑士台的，也是下一剂猛药；
> 
> 13、虽然人斩主观上未必有这一动机，但从“色空”的角度看，一切自有缘法，一切又皆是虚幻。


	25. 荼靡与山茶 24

Hokuto的第二次高潮有些延迟。Makoto在他体内解放后，他还扭着腰，满脸潮红地喘息。好厉害……嫂嫂还不够吗……里面都满了，马上要流出来了哦。他拔出性器，抱着Hokuto转过身，解绑他双腕，钻入他怀里，像真正的宠物和主人。

嫂嫂这个样子……要是让哥哥看到了…… Makoto在Hokuto耳边呢喃，手指插入他洞开的小穴，一下就被绞紧了。他一定会很喜欢，淫荡的嫂嫂……下次叫上哥哥，和学长一起干嫂嫂，还有Makoto…… 好不好呀～

Kazuma……啊嗯……Kazuma……干我噢…… 无需套弄性器，Hokuto叫唤着爱人的名字，射了出来。果然，还是哥哥才能让你满足～Makoto缠抱住Hokuto，又执起他一只手，沾了些落在胸腹的精液，往自己身下引去，一边用余光瞧着Itsuki。

Itsuki定定地看着他，仿佛料到接下来的戏码。出于近乎自残的冷静，他甚至有些感谢这位处心积虑，编排一切的“同类”。一个人的特里斯坦与伊索尔德，终究是演不下去，倒不妨配合布兰甘特，另谱一出。

品味余韵或是酝酿前奏，Makoto大腿内侧的嫩肉，与Hokuto腰间的肌肤厮磨着，互相挑逗小穴的轻柔快感，让后者感到惬意。嫂嫂……手指不够……Makoto也想要……他舔上Hokuto的耳朵，一边撒娇，一边收缩小穴，把对方的手指吸得更紧。

想要什么，我的小兔…… 小兔饿了，要吃胡萝卜。好骚的小兔子……奖励给你，刚好我也饿了。Hokuto被逗笑出声，抽出彼此的手指，大力拍了Makoto臀部几下，反压过去，在他乳头上轻咬一阵后，起身下床，步出了卧室。

Makoto得到许可，马上扑到Itsuki面前。主人说，让小猫给小兔喂…… 啊噢噢……嗯唔…… Itsuki一把扯过他，压到床边，捂住他的嘴，拉开他双腿，草草搅了搅入口，扶着勃发阳具，猛地捅了进去。

你想要的，我给你，满意了吗。Itsuki想让他疼，如同以往每次凌虐喉腔，扭曲他的五官与表情。让他知道招惹自己，剥开拆解自己的幻梦，直至赤裸零碎的代价。

然而Makoto非但不疼，还一脸如在云端。呜呜……好舒服呀……学长好棒～ 他口不能言，四肢却代行其事，攀上Itsuki的颈项腰背，缠了个死紧，小穴里张弛有度，把他服侍得舒爽无比。

Itsuki就是再恨他，也挑不出毛病，肉体摆脱心灵，止不住地更亢奋了。怎样都是错。听话是错，反抗是错，愤怒也没有用，也许这就是命，他的“非如此不可”。

Hokuto打开冰箱大嚼了一通，带着开瓶器和酒杯回到卧室，正赶上Makoto面对面跨坐在Itsuki腿上，抬起坐落，肉声大作。他开了红酒，给自己倒了一杯，坐到床头柜斜对的躺椅上。

原来Makoto和Itsuki做爱，是这样子的…… Hokuto惊异之余，想到体内还含着二人的精液，又有些不好意思。都是和他干惯干熟的对象，此刻却以另一种方式结合，观摩起来，似乎别有一番神奇趣味。

Makoto好像……很喜欢他的Itsuki学长呢。Hokuto盯着Makoto的雪背玉臀，秀颈乌发，又呷了一口酒。假如Itsuki也有意的话，他们会很相配的。只是作为“嫂嫂”与“好友”，自己是再不好和他们做那些游戏了…… 

Hokuto胡思乱想间，却对上Itsuki直望过来的眼神。黑沉沉的，带着焰光，让他心头一震。啊，Itsuki是生气了吗……今天一直都……有点凶凶的，也没说几句话。到底是搞不懂他…… Hokuto皱皱眉，别开了脸。

明明答应过，也陪他了……“使用”他，“惩罚”他，还有“小猫”的游戏，Itsuki提出的事，自己都愿意做了。没说出口的……让他那样玩弄小穴，用嘴服侍性器，也无所谓了。只是做爱的话，怎样都可以。

但是……唉。Hokuto再自命愚笨，也隐约明白对方渴求什么。他只是……自始至终，无法回应。忘掉怨怼与不安，给出所有他能给的，这是Hokuto对Itsuki，最大的友善和慷慨。

他想了想，又觉得没什么好躲的，坦然回望过去。

我不介意的喔……学长看着嫂嫂，好像变得更硬了呢。Makoto搂住Itsuki，舔进他的耳窝，忽然前后摆腰，臀部夹紧阳具，快速晃动着，乳头也蹭上对方胸肌，情动之极。快点……学长干我……用你干过嫂嫂的那根……把Makoto干到射出来，好嘛～～

Itsuki顺应他的节奏，抓实他的臀肉，向上挺动，每一下都又狠又深。他盯着Hokuto，后者却对他微笑，做了个碰杯的手势。快干他。Hokuto无声说着。

啊啊……爽死了，嫂嫂你看呀，学长要……把Makoto干坏了噢……Makoto高声浪叫着，精液射满了Itsuki胸腹。如果人人都像Makoto一样，美丽，性感又有趣，只要做爱就能快乐的体质，该多幸福哪…… 被他的淫态吸引，Hokuto走了过去。

残酒洒落二人素肌，像是Hokuto为他们举行了某种仪式。舒服吗。Makoto嘴上说被干坏了，却舔起Itsuki身上的酒痕，兴致勃勃地扭动臀部，在对方腿上研磨。Hokuto想起第一次，清醒地和Itsuki做爱的情形。好友的性器和身体，有多让人欲罢不能…… 

Makoto很可爱。他抬起Itsuki的脸，在额头上印下轻吻。脸上带有高潮后的红晕，Itsuki看向他的目光，再度虔诚而痴迷。即使永远不能拥有你，也请你，不要把我推给别人，可以吗。

Hokuto不知该作何答。迷茫又执着的小猫，让他困惑。事情不应该是这样子的…… 一条手臂勾住他后颈，他顺势弯下腰，被Makoto在鼻尖上咬了一口。嫂嫂好坏，害Makoto舌头都酸了……不过，学长身上的酒太香了，好喜欢～

Makoto说着，转脸又咬了Itsuki一下。还有一份礼物，是学长和我一起，要送给嫂嫂的。他爬下床，从搭在躺椅背的外套口袋里，掏出一个小瓶子。是让嫂嫂更快乐的魔法哦…… Makoto打开盖子，递到Hokuto鼻边。

我可不知道，你这哪里搞来的，会不会对身体…… Itsuki一手把着Hokuto的腰，咬着牙，寻着角度与空隙，慢慢挤入，另一手掐上Makoto的下巴，勉力支撑上身。

学长别问了，舒服不就行了嘛～ 享受着两人体重的压迫，性器同时被嫂嫂小穴容纳的快感，Makoto高兴极了。玩也玩了，还要装模作样的学长，实在太不坦率了。

不过……也很可爱呢～ 心有灵犀似的，Makoto和Itsuki，配合着彼此，把Hokuto干得喘息呻吟不止，乃至夹杂着极度满足的哀嚎。

药物把恐惧降至最低，使他变得轻盈，满不在乎，同时无限放大一切感官。松散又密集的刺激，把Hokuto包裹起来。

一觉惊醒，他摸到肚皮上横放的酒瓶，还有散落满身的玫瑰花瓣。他瞧瞧周近，Makoto和Itsuki，一左一右，干干净净的，兀自睡得香甜。只有他满身脏污，屁股和小穴就更别提了，哪有个寿星的模样！

这俩混蛋……太疯了。Hokuto甩甩头，爬也似的下床穿衣，骂骂咧咧地离开了。听到门响，Makoto睁开一只眼睛，滚到Itsuki身侧，一下一下抚着他的前发。睡吧，我的学长，梦里什么都有。

梦不会醒。他只是换个方式，继续做梦。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、人斩给公主使用的“快乐魔法小瓶”，是一种名为RUSH的药物，全名为RUSH POPPER 最初作为心脏复苏剂使用，主要成分是亚硝酸盐，具有使平滑肌放松的功能，所以也能让血管扩张，以及()和(())的括约肌松弛，并且增加血流速度和心率，让吸用者飘飘欲仙（我最初知道这样东西是从十多年前一部美剧queer as folk，里面的“仙女”派对就经常要使用~）但这玩意儿据说已经在欧美被禁了；
> 
> 2、骑士喜欢歌剧，尤其是悲剧，经常拿自己的爱情与人生碰瓷经典，瓦格纳的《特里斯坦与伊索尔德》就是其中之一，大概剧情就是男主和女主本有旧情但男主的国家把女主的国家打败了，女主成了“战利品”兼男主叔叔（即胜国国王）的王后，男主还亲手把女主护送到国王身边，两人本来想服药殉情，可惜由于女主的侍女（布兰甘特）把毒药换成迷药，两人死不成后面又幽会，让人揭发后也还是一先一后地gg了（尽管其实国王已经打算成全这俩），骑士提到的那三个人名，可能分别对应他自己，公主和人斩；
> 
> 3、理解骑士这个人物的两组关键概念，首先是“洁”与“污”的对位关系，实质上是一体两面的，只有对“洁净”有极致追求的人，才会对“污秽”有另一种执着，故事里一再强调骑士是个连jj都“带有圣洁气息”的爱干净小猫，但他偏偏又很喜欢把公主弄脏，包括内s 不给洗干净还有陪他玩食物play之类的，反映的是骑士内心的压抑——追求极致肃静的人，内心往往蕴藏了巨大喧嚣，也需要通过种种极端行为来释放欲望，尤其是破坏欲和控制欲；
> 
> 4、另一组概念是“偷”和“小偷”，他自己一直在强调的（尤其在13章他的视角），因为对自己没有信心，这段关系从一开始他就是“偷香”，名不正言不顺，所以他干什么都是别有心肠，都不敢积极进取，包括主动亲吻公主和同眠，他不敢，只敢偷偷在其他地方留痕迹，还给自己洗脑那是“规则”，人斩就是拆穿他这些把戏的，难得的是，他连学长假惺惺/伪君子的一面都很喜欢，也就是真正接纳了一个不完美的骑士；
> 
> 5、暂时来说，人斩和骑士基本锁了，不管是肉体还是精神上（骑士也是个死傲娇大学里那么多人不关注偏偏关注人斩，要说是纯粹的“人间观察”那我是打死也不信的）；
> 
> 6、人和人之间真的各有缘法，骑士和公主的孽缘，就是下药起始，下药而终，十年前没那一出，公主不会跟黑老大走，骑士不追过去找公主，也不会和人斩重逢，都是冥冥之中自有安排；
> 
> 7、公主为什么暗暗恨骑士：那么高傲的人，被好友摆了一道，偏生结局是好的（他得偿所愿和爱人在一起了），还没法明面上发泄这种怨恨，还得维持好朋友和p友关系，刚好这只小猫欠虐，那本来就有点那个倾向的公主，自然是却之不恭了，而且随着关系的进展，公主还不会有任何愧疚，因为他觉得自己对一个不爱并且还有点讨厌的人，已经“给得够多了”。


	26. 荼靡与山茶 25

Hokuto来到旧寺时，Nobuyuki正在庭院里扫地。彼此打量一阵，Hokuto对Nobuyuki点点头，权当打过招呼，就径直往里走去。

娃娃脸美人儿，派头还挺足。Nobuyuki一向端不起住持架子，何况他约莫猜到对方来意，暗笑Kazuma这家伙，果然不简单。

Kazuma晒黑了，头发剪短了些，精神很好，在后院刷洗摩托车。忙完了？嗯嗯。你身上穿的什么，Makoto那小子，不是给你收拾过衣服嘛…… 这里地方小，就没带太多东西。Kazuma放下工具，站起身，擦干净手，把Hokuto揽到怀里。你来了，真好。

我……很想你，你什么时候回家，为什么不管公司，也不管我，你都去哪里了，和谁在一起…… 千言万语，Hokuto说不出口，只能攥住拳头，捶打Kazuma的脊背，一下比一下用力。Kazuma微笑着承受，一边亲吻他的嘴唇。

晚饭还是清水火锅。Kazuma与Hokuto坐在一侧，斜对着主位的Nobuyuki。这是我的伴侣。Kazuma替Hokuto布好碗筷蘸料，宛如另一位主人。别乱说，我只是……他公司的合伙人。Nobuyuki瞧着Hokuto手上的婚戒，心想真有意思，漂漂亮亮的一对小人儿，光看着就能下饭。

抱着看热闹的心思，Nobuyuki还是趁Kazuma带Hokuto去散步的空隙，把寝间收拾了一遍。唉……累死臭和尚了。他有些心虚，不知道Kazuma是怎么个安排。随他们了，爱咋咋的。Nobuyuki拎上酒壶，逃似的溜出了后院。

一年多不见，Hokuto变得更美，也更大胆了。敞着睡袍跨开双腿，他把Kazuma压在榻榻米上，吻咬遍对方的脸颊与下颌，吮吸舌头直至酸软，半强迫地与爱人交换津液。

嗯哼……我要你……Kazuma…… 爱人上衣口袋的扣子，把Hokuto的乳头磨得硬挺，乳晕和胸膛肌肤也泛了微红。这里疼……亲亲我，好嘛…… 从不撒娇的Hokuto，话一出口就红了脸，想要推开对方，却被揽得更紧。

Kazuma一边含弄他的胸乳，两手掀起睡袍下摆，手掌揉按臀肉，指尖探入臀缝，湿滑一片。来之前就准备过了吗，这么着急啊……我的Hokuto，真可爱。

Hokuto偏开脸，腰却塌得更低，勃起的性器在Kazuma腹上蹭动，扭着臀，试图吞入对方的手指。闭嘴……混蛋Kazuma，快……把衣服脱了，插进来……干我…… Kazuma一愣，回过神来，咬了咬牙。爱人在怀，如箭在弦，性器却始终半硬不软，他也着急了。

该死……提前准备好的人，应该是自己才对。与Nobuyuki的性爱太顺畅，Kazuma几乎忘却了那桩隐疾。岂料Hokuto挟着浓烈的爱欲与躯体，来势汹汹，再次让他猝不及防。

以为Kazuma故意吊胃口，Hokuto羞恼地拨开他双手，坐起身，解他裤子，往里一掏。欸？Hokuto瞪大眼睛，不服输似的，又套弄了一会儿。

Kazuma由着他扒光自己，用不知哪里学来的技巧，对那根不争气的吞吐咂摸，连囊袋也疼爱了一番——虽然按他的手艺，Kazuma感到“疼”多于“爱”。啊嘶……可以了，Hokuto……不用这样的，我只是……最近有点累。

Hokuto抬起头，看昏黄灯下，爱人裸露的腰腹胸膛，线条起伏，光影明灭。隐忍着不适，却依旧展露明朗笑颜，伸出温热手掌，接纳他，安抚他的Kazuma……让他甘愿投诚，守护，甚至服侍的至高存在。

这样好的Kazuma，他喜欢，他想要，别人也喜欢，也想要。“弟弟”，秘书，保镖，美容师，医生……男男女女，一个接一个，防不胜防，当然会“累”了。Hokuto抿抿嘴，想自己不该赌气那么久。分开的日子里，Kazuma的笑容，拥抱，亲吻，爱抚，又有多少人享用过了？

他不想问，问也白问。最初那几年他也闹过，Kazuma不瞒不骗不辩，静静地看他发泄一通，然后抱着他，一边说对不起，一边吻去他的眼泪。Kazuma最爱他，其次爱Makoto，还能随时随地，与任何人调情。理所当然到让他一度怀疑，自己是不是太自私了……

人生苦短，Hokuto不得不想开一些，何况如今……他也不再有委屈的资格。好不容易，用命挣来的“最爱”，他当然不会拱手相让。

重新覆上Kazuma的身体，在脖子和锁骨上留下咬痕，Hokuto挺着性器，快速摩擦着对方的腿根，小腹，和“有点累”的阳具，同时让Kazuma用手指戳弄小穴，很快达到高潮。

精液喷满爱人的下身，Hokuto涂抹开以后，捏住Kazuma的下巴，重重亲了一口。不许洗掉。他意犹未尽，躺到Kazuma怀里，又抓起他一只手，啃起了指尖。我不洗，Hokuto送我的，都是宝物呢……Kazuma吻了吻他的鬓角，又给他掖好被子，微笑着合上眼。

Nobuyuki到厨房灌满酒壶，顺便弄了些吃的，给Kazuma寝间外也摆了两份。和室板壁单薄，挡不住由里而外，阵阵粗喘呻吟。大清早的……真有活力啊。Nobuyuki窃笑着，驻足聆听。

嗯啊……Kazuma……再用力一点，我还要……噢噢……往里一点嘛…… 小美人看着凶巴巴的，原来这么骚……哎不对，小家伙这是……恢复过来了？Nobuyuki侧着头，又凑近些。平日里不留意，靠近走廊的拉门边上，竟破了一道小口。

不看白不看，Nobuyuki轻戳起障子纸，只见Kazuma半裸着躺在被褥间，Hokuto一丝不挂，后仰着，双腿大张，几乎是骑坐到对方脸上。Kazuma一手捧他臀根，微抬起头，似是舔舐着小穴会阴，另一手则随唇舌节奏，抚慰着他的性器。

唉，这不是还没好嘛，偏偏又来了个生猛的…… Nobuyuki惊奇地看着Hokuto，白生生细腰扭得猖狂，臀浪翻飞，不知多香艳。哎呀呀……这吃不够的样子，小家伙那小舌头，小嘴巴，脖子手指，还不得累坏掉了…… 又是刺激又是心疼，Nobuyuki摇头叹气，也不知是走是留。

Kazuma自是浑然不觉，午后携着Hokuto，邀Nobuyuki一同到后山溪河钓鱼。这个……我就不打扰了吧。Nobuyuki挠挠脑袋，不好意思地干笑两声。Kazuma也不勉强，挽住Hokuto转身要走。

Hokuto却一反高傲印象，大步踏前，半拍半提起Nobuyuki的肩袖处。走吧坊主大人，我们还要打扰你好一阵子呢。给你钓条大鱼，好不好。Nobuyuki一不留神，差点被拽了个跟头。

好好好……都听你的，有话好说嘛。Nobuyuki做出投降手势，暗里却松动起四肢筋骨。个小不点，骨头还没半斤重，跟我耍什么威风…… 扭头一看，Kazuma在旁笑得清甜，他也宽了心，跟二人一路去了。


	27. 荼靡与山茶 26

Kazuma显是常来的，到了地方就自告奋勇，去挖虫子做饵。Hokuto一听就皱眉头，Kazuma摸摸他的脸，让他跟Nobuyuki学着选点，摆弄钓竿，打窝，生火等。

Hokuto笑着送他走远，转身坐到折椅里。反正有傻大个，他想，自己又不是白吃白住。看Nobuyuki像只大狗似的，东颠西走，Hokuto想不明白，这人和那个破寺，怎么就笼络住Kazuma了。

Nobuyuki本不指望他会干活，三两下料理完毕，也坐到溪边空地上。踢掉木屐挽起裤腿，赤脚浸入溪里，他看山看树看水，还有不远处的小美人，随和欢喜。管他要干嘛呢，臭和尚一概不通，他想。

他既是下决心装傻，谁也拿他没辙。Hokuto开口就问他几个月来，Kazuma的起居，行踪，交际。Nobuyuki实话实说，只不提自己与那位几乎每天做爱，夜夜同床。

Hokuto想了想，又说可以给他寺里搞点香油，修修烂墙破瓦。Nobuyuki连声道谢，问走公还是走私，现金还是转账。那你得给我再交代清楚！Hokuto哼出一声，伸手又想揪他衣领。

这回Nobuyuki有了防备，侧身一挡，反拧过他手臂，拉到怀里扣住了。唉我的檀越贵客，这些事你何苦问我呢。穷和尚又不是闲人，哪有那么多闲工夫。你自己的“丈夫”，你自己去问嘛……

Hokuto这才知道，对方是个藏着的练家子，甚至不比自己与Kazuma弱。你闭嘴，不准乱说…… 他挣不脱，也不可能为此搏命，只得任对方在耳边说那些怪话，戳穿了心事，慢慢也觉出不好意思。

糟糕……这小屁股可别磨了，要出问题的。Nobuyuki暗叫一声，把Hokuto搡开老远。不行不行，怎么跟小家伙一样，也那么香喷喷，滑溜溜，还白嫩嫩的……回想早晨那幕，春画般的景致，Nobuyuki眼前的Hokuto，瞬间又成了赤裸模样。

Nobuyuki再怎么荤素不忌，淫人夫妻成双这种事，他是绝没想过的。手指隔空点了点对方，他立刻换上讨好笑容，躬身做了个“拜托”的手势。这下该相安无事了吧，他想。

Hokuto看他的无赖样子，非常想揍他一顿。可惜还没思索出作战计划，Kazuma就提着小桶回来了。三人在山中连钓带烹，直消磨至深夜方回。

之后Hokuto再没机会寻衅，反倒每日研究起Kazuma的下体来。起初存了逗弄的心思，Kazuma想看看Hokuto为了取悦自己，能使出多少解数。然而未见起色，却惹Hokuto急躁得快要落泪，他又不忍心了。

瞒他做什么呢，Makoto知道，医生知道，连Nobuyuki也知道的…… Kazuma深吸一口气，抱住Hokuto，亲了个密不透风，坦白了隐疾之事，又翻出诊疗记录给他。

我的身体确实……是没有问题的，就是不清楚，所谓的精神心理因素，究竟是……Kazuma还是有些紧张。Hokuto愣愣地盯着他，张了张嘴，没说话，重又低头看起检查报告。

指检……触诊……Kazuma让女孩子碰了吗，用手指……插进去的话，也会觉得舒服吗……他放下文件，自问自答似的点点头，步步紧逼，把Kazuma困到书桌边。

想什么呢，医生给我做检查而已。Kazuma失笑。呐……我们也来试试吧。Hokuto搂住Kazuma，头靠到他肩上。我也要做医生，给Kazuma做检查，还有治疗。他想起某个梦境，坏笑一下，指尖滑到对方臀缝，隔着裤子轻戳着。

Kazuma任他揉搓，两手爱抚他的后颈腰背。Hokuto知道怎么做吗，要给对方带来快乐，可不像自己玩那么简单。哼，有什么难的，我和Makoto也试过……不，不能告诉Kazuma。Hokuto咬着嘴唇，一时语塞。

医生是专业人士，Hokuto没有经验的话，我会受伤的哦。不过也没关系，这里去医院也不远，万一…… 行了行了，说得这么吓人，我不弄就是！Hokuto不信他这套，可是没有办法。Kazuma不喜欢的事，他不能做。

他有些郁闷，对着Kazuma的臀肉又拍又拧。就你娇贵，我怎么就不怕疼，你的……那么大的，插进来我也…… 他越说声音越小。在Kazuma面前，他总有一种不合时宜的羞耻感。

玩笑，调情，爱意……他永远不好意思开口，只能接收Kazuma给予的，无法拒绝，无法回击。如同此刻，Kazuma抬起他的脸，直看进他双眸，低回嗓音描摹欲望，让他无处可逃。

Hokuto不但不疼，还很舒服，抱着我不放，要我再用力，再快一点， 是不是？呃啊……光是想象，足以让Hokuto腰腿发软，心跳加快，两臂也挂到爱人肩上。

你知道的……Kazuma，我…… 然后嘴唇被含住，什么也不用说，他只需交出身体，就会得到最宝贵的疼爱与快感。即使无法被爱人的阳具填满，在身体里射精，即使今后也…… 

Hokuto放弃了思考。Kazuma的体温，香气，肌肤……让我拥有这些，尽情吸食就够了。两次高潮过后，他一脸幸福地抱着Kazuma，沉沉入睡。

好色又敏感的爱人，可以忍耐，可以放纵，却也能轻易被满足。Kazuma忽然明白，Hokuto贪恋他的全部，部分，甚至只是点滴。性爱，权力，财富，所有他曾以为，能用来回馈对方的“好东西”，其实本就是Hokuto应得的。

真是自大啊…… Hokuto给了他那么多更好的，他居然一直在考虑种种方案，妄想能“回馈”对方。爱人像小兽一般，发乎自然地爱他，他却以可笑的道义心去衡量，美其名曰“亏欠”。何尝不是一种伪善。

爱就是爱，和恩情，责任，义气统统无关。岁月也许让情感混杂，成为惯性，Kazuma却依然肯定，自己爱着Hokuto，尽管不一定以同等的方式体量。

人生而为赤子，死亦是裸身，何必纠结，该披华服还是破衣。初夏月光洒了半室，Kazuma看着怀里的Hokuto，对自己笑了笑。

看来寺里几个月没白待。想到那位住持，他更觉开怀了。


	28. 荼靡与山茶 27

Nobuyuki正在刮鱼鳞，忽然感觉背上一重，脸颊被亲了一下。小家伙，想我啦。他放下东西，撩水洗了手，又在围裙上揩净，才转身把Kazuma搂到怀里。

Kazuma仰脸瞧着他，眼里亮亮的。谢谢你，认识你真好。说着又亲了他的嘴唇。欸？Nobuyuki摸摸他的额头。怎么忽然说这话…… Kazuma笑着抓住他的手，放到自己后腰。

原来是憋傻了，小可怜…… Nobuyuki手往下，揉捏起他的臀部，一边四处张望。哎，你那个“老婆”呢。他接了个电话，出去了。Kazuma身体更贴紧Nobuyuki，凑近耳边，细细喘息着。是……开车走的。

噢。Nobuyuki眨眨眼，迅速扯下围裙，擦了灶台，然后一下把Kazuma端上去坐着。你做什么，这里很脏…… 我看你不是挺着急的嘛。Nobuyuki嘿嘿笑着，连体工装拉链一划，给他敞了怀，一手舔湿了几个指头，探入下身，另一手和嘴唇交替，爱抚他的乳头。

哇……还说不急，里面什么都没穿……嗯？臭和尚，废话……啊嗯……那么多…… Kazuma微红了脸，眼尾眯得细长，眸色也添了水光，一边腾挪腰胯，让对方手指更顺利插入。

Nobuyuki抬头对他憨厚一笑，做了个闭嘴的表情，指头按住穴口，打着圈慢慢揉了进去。小家伙，多久没动过这里了，吃得这么急…… Kazuma不理，兀自收缩小穴，试图把手指吞得更深。

怎么不叫小美人给你呢，就知道要你伺候他，难怪了…… Nobuyuki加了一根手指，轻轻刺激内部，惹出Kazuma一声低吟。他……他不会那些…… 不会你可以教他呀，谁天生就会了。

Kazuma摇摇头。不，那太累了，我只要他……舒服就够了。再说……他要是学会了，我就不用你了。快感袭来，他顾不得灶台杂乱脏污，后仰着半躺了，自行拉下衣服，两腿也打得更开。

嗬，真是个小坏蛋哪…… Nobuyuki握住他已完全勃起的性器，另一手三根手指同时插入，前后夹击，唇舌也从肩头锁骨，舔舐到胸前。

怕他累，不怕我累？惩罚似的，他轮流含住Kazuma两边乳头，牙齿和舌尖稍稍用力，扯咬厮磨，让对方又是痒痛，又是舒爽。

嗯……噢噢……你和他，不一样……啊……嗯哼…… Kazuma挺胸扭胯，受用不已。不同于Hokuto带有攻击性，孩子气十足的挑逗，Nobuyuki的举动，拈花摘叶，疾风劲雨，也自有章法，仔仔细细，照拂到每一处。

连原本不算敏感的乳头，也在对方持续开发下，变得更圆润可爱，稍加触碰，就会充血挺立，引人进一步亲吻逗弄。

对，我是臭和尚，他是小美人，小宝贝……把他宠得呢，都上天了…… Nobuyuki加快节奏，不一会儿就让Kazuma射了出来。啧啧，你看看……Nobuyuki揽起Kazuma，抚摸他依然硬挺的性器，轻颤着的小腹和侧腰。

哪有那样的。让人屁股骑头上了，自己还忍着，不怕坏掉，嗯？他抬起Kazuma的脸，怜爱地啄吻嘴唇。你不懂……Hokuto為了我……他對我很好，所以我想让他快乐…… 

快乐，满足，幸福，都是理所应当，仅此而已。

真好，臭和尚会疼人，他想。就是偷看了还说漏嘴，未免有些…… Kazuma暗笑，搂住Nobuyuki脖子回吻一阵，轻推开他，整了整衣服便要下地。

不做了？我要先洗澡。嗯嗯，好，洗澡…… Nobuyuki点点头，抱起他往浴室走去。

一旦切换到做爱模式，就妩媚放荡起来的Kazuma，让Nobuyuki愈加着迷。尤其是……平时充当“丈夫”角色的人，此刻全身赤裸，弯下腰，两腿微微分开，任他一舀舀热水，沿着后颈，背沟，腰窝，淌过臀腿，隐于脚踝。

小家伙今天，好像有些不一样……Nobuyuki一时想不通所以然，又被眼前的圆翘肉臀分了神，双手打过泡沫，也好好替对方清洗，或是揉弄了一番。

浴室处处湿滑，Kazuma不得不绷紧手脚，抓实木壁上的花洒挂钩。感到身后阳具挤入，摩擦穴口，他轻哼一声，瞄了瞄自己的性器。还好……要来得及啊…… 他默念着，一边把臀部抬得更高。

拿那么高薪水，自己看着办，别什么事都来找我。Hokuto对电话那头一通咆哮，关机扔到后座，自作主张，把休假延长了十天。

反正Itsuki那家伙得给我顶着，越忙越好，免得想东想西，背着人又搞什么大阵仗……老子可是不奉陪了。他愤愤想着，停好车，匆匆往旧寺走去。

一路无人，Hokuto步入后院，只见浴室外烟雾缭绕。天还没黑呢，谁在洗澡，也不关好门…… 他走过去，却听到断断续续的呻吟。

浴室简陋，人在门边一站，内里一览无遗。透过重重水汽，Hokuto看见两具浅麦色裸体，叠坐在浴池边上。Kazuma背对着Nobuyuki，双腿大张，在后者怀里扭动起落。

早该察觉到的。Kazuma从来不是省油的灯，只没想到，傻大个一点不傻，倒把自己当傻子耍呢。Hokuto扯扯嘴角，讶异于自己的毫不惊讶，大力拉开门，却在原地默默观看。

直到水雾散去大半，Kazuma轻喘着，唤他过去。他赤脚站到二人面前，瞬间不知所措了。

Kazuma伸手摸着爱人的脸，另一手牵过他的右手，触碰自己的性器。Hokuto你看，我好了……Nobuyuki可以帮助我们，只要你愿意…… 

哎哟，可别提了……Nobuyuki尴尬不已，连忙把脸埋到Kazuma后脑勺，阳具仍在对方体内，小幅度抽插不停。小家伙这出闹得……也不提前打个招呼，真拿他没办法……唉。

所以Kazuma是一直……找他“治疗”的吗。Hokuto蹲下身，捋动爱人久违的粗硬性器，同时解开衬衫，盯着他吞吐另一根阳具的小穴，好奇又嫉妒。Kazuma不要我的手指，是喜欢更粗的东西吗……

饶是一手安排，Kazuma也觉得此情此景，有些太超过了。他红着脸，反手搂住Nobuyuki，稍稍回头，寻到对方嘴唇，深吻下去，仿佛迟来的道歉，安抚，或是更正式的求助。

温热双唇，紧致小穴，一吸一吸的柔情，让Nobuyuki无法拒绝，何况他本也无此打算。只是……毕竟没经过这种玩法，他扶着Kazuma的腰，绕着圈顶弄，一边开动脑筋，如何能让三人顺利快活一场。

不……Hokuto瞧着忽然激烈起来的二人，失落之余，有点不甘心。一定是他有本事，能让你很舒服吧……没关系，我也要做到。他放轻力道，一口把Kazuma的性器含入大半。

呜呜……不行，太大了，好难受。前端直直顶在软颚，Hokuto尽力抑制呕吐反应，放平舌头，改蹲姿为跪坐，慢慢后仰头颈和上身。无需调动任何记忆，“让Kazuma更舒服”的念头，足以支撑Hokuto，克服一切羞耻与不适。

小美人不简单。Nobuyuki再一次开了眼界，开始理解Kazuma为什么说出那些话。都是一片苦心，深深爱着对方…… 有感于此，他松开Kazuma，方便Hokuto继续动作，同时抽出小半阳具，只在敏感点轻轻戳弄。

啊哈……呃啊……Hokuto，你……不，不要这样，会呛到的……嗯嗯……Kazuma看满脸涨红的爱人，爽快与心疼交织，咬着唇狂乱摇头，小穴也兴奋地收紧。

察觉口中性器临近喷发，Hokuto忽然开窍似的，右手托着对方囊袋，往喉腔深处又推入一些。突如其来的刺激，让Kazuma再抵受不住，低吼着射精。

精液一股接一股，呛得Hokuto松了口，仍含住不放，直到Kazuma释放完毕，才缓缓后退。性器带出混合过的体液，在Hokuto唇边留下湿润晶亮的痕迹。

Kazuma大口喘着气，看他微张开嘴，露出乳白粉红的小舌，得意地笑着，咕一声吞下所有。终于吃到了，Kazuma的味道……是我的。Hokuto探身向前，与Kazuma拥吻，一边略侧过脸，瞪着他身后的Nobuyuki。他是我的，不给你。

不敢不敢。Nobuyuki不跟他一般见识，低头吻着Kazuma肩胛骨，后者余韵绵长，加上Hokuto凑过来的迫力，让其一下坐入更深，小穴夹得他也快要高潮了。

只是拿不准…… Nobuyuki为难之际，怀里的Kazuma款款动起腰臀，趁着与Hokuto接吻间隙，扭头在他耳边轻声说着。可以……射吧，射在我里面……嗯哼…… 

不行，Kazuma怎么能让这…… 嘘……Kazuma再度吻住Hokuto。听话，Hokuto别急……一会儿……还会满足你的哦。抚慰着爱人，一边被友人或是情人，在体内射精的自己，真是淫乱极了……Kazuma却感到前所未有的欢喜与安心。

谢谢你。认识你，真好。


	29. 荼靡与山茶 28 （终）

Kazuma告诉Hokuto，他已买好下周出发的机票，到南半球的某个城市。

嗯？Hokuto瞪大眼睛。你确定？那种中学地理课才会出现的地名……你语言都不通吧。一个人跑去那种地方，不小心就踩错地盘，被人干掉了噢。难道Kazuma以为，在那儿还能当“少主”嘛……

Kazuma不置可否。也许是偶然看到的杂志广告，或是电影海报，就心血来潮，向往起那处风景。放心……他摸摸爱人微微鼓起的两腮，压低了嗓音。到那边万一……我会想办法，弄一两把枪傍身，手也还没生呢。

你可真有自信。Hokuto甩开他的手，哼出一声。当然，他的枪法还是Kazuma教的。只是他不明白，好好的本地“龙头”不坐，安闲富贵不享受，非要去一个遥远，陌生又危险的地方，Kazuma到底在想什么。

哪怕是躲在温泉疗养院，破寺，地下俱乐部……不管事也没关系。他只希望Kazuma呆在自己看得见，找得到的地方。当对方说“要出去走走”，Hokuto以为是某个南国度假小岛，或是北方边境小镇之类的。

跨越大半个地球，三十多小时的中转飞行。Kazuma的“散心”，在他看来更像是“出逃”。然而Kazuma定定看着他，诚挚地发出邀请。如果可以的话，Hokuto要和我一起去吗。

别开玩笑了。我这硬挤出来的二十多天假，要是再跟你去，董事会那帮家伙，怕是要先内部砍起来。Hokuto摇摇头。而且很可能，第一个遭殃的就是Itsuki……利益早已绑定的二人，并不是签几份财产转让协议，就能理清的关系。比小猫与主人的游戏复杂多了。

Hokuto悲哀地发现，十年前为Kazuma一句话，抛下一切跟他走的事，不会再发生了。自己是从何时开始，长成一个满腹牢骚，疲惫又讨厌的大人的呢。

他们砍他们的，谁赢了谁当头儿呗。Kazuma罕有地，露出没心没肺的笑容，乍一看有点像Nobuyuki。喂！Hokuto推了他一把。好歹是咱们当年……一手一脚拼出来的，在Kazuma看来就……就那么……一点意义都没有了吗。

苦笑到最后，Hokuto抬头，试图阻止泪水滑落。Kazuma一下揽紧爱人，不打算再用温柔热吻含混带过。经过一切捆缚，破坏，混沌，他终于心思清明，但求吐露本真。

如果说有，对我而言，那就是Hokuto的爱。你给我的爱，超过了所有你能获得的分量。我曾经……为这样的事实感到愧疚，我不知道应该怎么办，甚至连身体也……我不是一个很好的人，也许……并不值得你为我付出那么多。

但我不会再那么想了……我要告诉你，Hokuto，我爱你，但我更想要……自由。不是为了狗屁的“家族”和“责任”，不扯上任何人的人生。我想自由地走一段，也想给你自由的机会，想清楚，选择你想过的生活。

这不是一个公平的机会，我承认。因为现实就是，我把你绑在身边十年了，哪怕曾经有这样那样的选择，你也错过了。但是，如果我们不去追求自己真正想要的，这永远只会是…… 一个无解的轮回。

上一次Kazuma颤抖着身体，泪水打湿Hokuto衣襟，是七八年前，后者中了三枪，在救护车上，半闭了眼，只剩一口气的时候。

我要是死了……你就……好找别人去吧。Hokuto记得，自己说完就转过头去，不再理他。不……我不找，Hokuto不会死……你是……我的命啊！Kazuma哭得撕心裂肺，涕泪横流，“二代目”的尊严，一点不要了。

此刻与相守十年的爱人相拥，在对方看不见的角度，默默流泪，Hokuto却感到前所未有的痛快，反倒逐渐轻松起来。Kazuma你呀……好像还很委屈的样子，是嘛。他用力吸吸鼻子，长呼了一口气。

你知道有多不容易吗，从最小的一个台球室，替自己，替小的出头，扫场，干架……再到点仓，做账……你是少主，我是“少主的小宝儿”，你做一样，我要做十样，二十样，才能让他们看我像个人。你划了一件衣服，就有一大群人拥着你，说少主辛苦了，我得替十几个人挨拳脚刀斧，才当得起一声Hokuto哥……

Kazuma你说，那是我对你的爱什么的。但老实说，我已经分不清了……你不在这一年多，我做了很多事情，有时忙起来，甚至顾不上想你。或者这么说，就算Kazuma多会哄人，其实我心里明白的。你从来就不是真的……属于我……我也得找点别的乐子，对吧。做爱也好，开会，骂人，发财也好，都挺开心的，比成天琢磨你和别人那些破事儿有意思多了。

所以你现在问我，我也告诉你吧，老子不干。我本来打算，为了咱们家，好好打理社团和公司。洗白了底子，以后还有机会做得更大，像他们说的那样，上市啊什么的，到时我要跟Kazuma一起，去更厉害的地方，认识更多厉害的人，多争脸啊……然后呢。

好哇……Kazuma生来就有的东西，一个不高兴，不喜欢了，转手扔给我，又说啊，只要把那几页纸再换个名字，Hokuto就和我一样，自由了……什么混账啊……把别人挨的打，流的血，都当狗屁不如吗！少自以为是了！你个大少爷，担得起什么人生啊，看看你身边一圈，都二三十岁的人了，不需要任何人负责。

老子就是看上你，喜欢你，非追着你不可，还要吞了你家财产，老子乐意！不行嘛！

他捧着Kazuma的脸，重重亲了一口。你爱去哪儿就去，我不拦你，你爱勾搭谁，我也没工夫管。就两个——别死掉，别惹上奇怪的病。反正除了老家房子，你的东西都在我名下了，到时我要是看你不顺眼……就……就…… 他按了按爱人双肩，再说不出什么，只得手忙脚乱，擦拭起对方脸上的泪痕。

Hokuto就……怎样呢？Kazuma破涕为笑，在爱人粗鲁手法下，成了挤眉弄眼的样子。总算说个透彻了，十年攒下多少，Hokuto原应让他知晓的，怨怼以外的苦楚，挣扎，骄傲…… Kazuma暗叹，自己爱重Hokuto许久，却从未如他看透自己那般，真正了解对方。

Hokuto总嫌自己不够器用，事实上却比他像样多了，无论是当头儿，还是当爱人。

临别前五天，他们回到老宅，闭门谢客，把家仆也暂时遣了出去。无需外人外物，仅凭最原始的欲望和爱意，白日黑夜，在宅子的每一处角落，Kazuma与Hokuto酣畅淋漓地做爱。

啊哈，哈……不行了，Kazuma停一下……你这反差，也太大了吧。Hokuto从Kazuma身上滚下来，翻身裹住薄被，再无力动弹。怎么了，Hokuto不舒服，不喜欢吗？也许是第三，还是第四次了……Kazuma只觉得，还不够。Hokuto想要的话，他还能给。

警告你，可别是偷偷吃药啊……之前……和傻大个一起那几次，也没见这么兴奋的……就算是憋很久了，也犯不上……搞坏了身体。猛地闭上嘴，Hokuto惊讶于自己的事后健谈。

好像是从上次，摊牌似的一役后，Hokuto和Kazuma之间，变成了真正无话不谈的赤诚关系。Itsuki，Makoto，Nobuyuki，甚至更为疯狂的三人行，都被彼此拿来细细说道，逐一点评。

只是没想过，娇弱可怜的弟弟，原来还有那样一面…… Kazuma想起自己从前的忧心，真是多虑了。他呀，绝对比我们所有人都强大，你放心好了。Hokuto打个哈欠，抱住Kazuma缓缓睡去。

至于被卖的几位，自是丝毫不知，还在Kazuma出发当天，齐齐到机场送行。

我就不跟进去了，停车场见。来不及午饭的话，我们就直接去公司和他们谈。Itsuki搭住Hokuto肩膀，余光却瞄向远处的Makoto和Kazuma，还有一个陌生的高大背影，悄悄握紧另一边拳头。

嗯嗯，都行。Hokuto满意于对方日益“公事公办”的态度，转身招呼了众人，小跑过去。东西都齐了吗，到地方要先打电话。Kazuma点点头，挽住Hokuto，和Makoto以及Nobuyuki分别拥抱过，又相互介绍了一番。

眼看着Kazuma背影渐远，Hokuto还是止不住，怅然若失。

三个月，半年，一年……他不知道，Kazuma需要多久的自由，他的寂寞与思念，又是否终将压倒掌中一切，再次把自己，带到爱人身边。

【完】


	30. 番外1（🐺🐖相性100问-上）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CP：Hokuto/Kazuma  
> 设定参看本文，全是作者胡说八道，请勿上升任何真人！  
> 不看预警，点进来找辣眼找骂的，作者概不负责！

上半场  
主持人：Nobuyuki

1、 请问你的名字是？  
Hokuto  
Kazuma

2、 年龄是？  
H&K：28

3、 性别是？  
H：男的  
K：生理上来看的话，应该是男性。

4、 请问你的性格是怎样的？  
H：比较简单，直接的……行动派？  
K：不爱说话，自己在心里会想很多的那种人吧。

5、 对方的性格呢？  
H：温柔包容，很有男子气概，有担当，但有点太博爱了。  
K：单纯，忠诚，拳头硬但内心柔软，相当孩子气，心口不一的时候也很可爱。

6、 两个人是什么时候相遇的？在哪里?  
H&K：高中二年级，学姐班级门外。

7、 对对方的第一印象是？  
H：拽拽的，一看就是有点来头的那种角色，很……帅气。  
K：非常漂亮的红发孩子。

8、 喜欢对方的哪一点呢？  
H：笑容好看，打架厉害，吻技好，为人大方，……啊原来只能回答一点嘛，嗯哼。  
K：孩子气的可爱。

9、 讨厌对方哪—点？  
H：太容易和人勾搭上，想太多，太温柔了……又是只能说一点嘛，嘁，你们这个采访好无聊……  
K：没有讨厌的，Hokuto的全部我都很喜欢。

10、你觉得自己与对方相性好吗？  
H：挺好的，反正我也就服他了。  
K：非常好，毕竟在一起也十年了嘛。

11、你怎么称呼对方？  
H：(混蛋)Kazuma  
K：“我的/可爱的/最爱的”……Hokuto

12、你希望被对方怎样称呼呢？  
H：Hokuto就好了，不用加那些肉麻的形容词。  
K：我不介意他继续叫我“混蛋”的。（笑）

13、如果以动物比喻的话，你觉得对方是？  
H：狼？或者是狼犬，啊我也说不清……为什么要把人比喻成动物啊，他就是他啊。  
K：小鹿犬，或者吉娃娃吧，很可爱，非常需要人关注。

14、如果要送礼物给对方，你会选择？  
H：钱，豪华的晚宴，更大的私人飞机，游艇，……反正就是各种华丽的东西。  
K：时间，可以一起去遥远地方旅行的空闲吧。

15、自己想要什么礼物呢？  
H：（低头）…… 一个完整的Kazuma。  
K：想要Hokuto开心，幸福。

16、对对方有哪里不满吗？ 一般是怎样的事情?  
H：这个前面说过了，就是……来者不拒嘛，对谁都关爱过剩的样子，但其实谁也不拥有他呢。  
K：如果一定要说的话，Hokuto有时太要强，很容易让自己受伤。

17、你的毛病是？  
H：嗯……不够聪明？容易被诱惑……  
K：不够专一。

18、对方的毛病是？  
H：哼哼……那可就多了，先把他那些弟弟哥哥扔掉……他才扔不掉呢。  
K：没有，Hokuto是完美的。

19、对方做的什么事情（包括毛病）会让您不快?  
H：以前的话，应该是习惯性外遇……后来的话，就是心里想太多，不跟我说，还自以为为我好，试图把我交给别人……  
K：太拼命，不够爱惜自己的身体，经常为了我受伤。

20、你做的什么事（包括毛病）会让对方不快？  
H：无非就是我太缠人，老追着他不放吧（苦笑）。  
K：没有办法……放弃其他可能性，没办法完全不爱其他人吧？

21、你们的关系到了哪种程度？  
H：我可以为他不要命的程度，他把财产全给我了，自己想怎样浪就怎样浪的程度。（冷笑）  
K：此生挚爱。（🐖：哼你拉倒吧……）

22、两人初次约会是在哪里？  
H：如果是那种餐厅电影院啥的……好像是在一起很久以后，市中心某个店？就记得那家东西不怎么好吃。  
K：高中学校的篮球场吧，那可是Hokuto主动提出的约会。（🐖：你把我打了一顿那叫约会？！）

23、那时两人间的气氛怎么样？  
H：（接受了篮球场的说法）挺紧张的，我本来只想和他斗牛……谁知道这人根本不会篮球，还……哼！  
K：我觉得还好，不是特别紧张。

24、那时进展到何种地步了？  
H：就是“我想打败他！”的地步。  
K：刚认识，觉得他很有趣。

25、经常去的约会地点是？  
H：高中那时的话，就是篮球场，体育馆杂物房之类的……后来的话反而是些无聊的地方，不如在家。  
K：如Hokuto所说。

26、你会为对方的生日做什么样的准备？  
H：办宴会，邀请很多很多厉害的人来，让他长面子。（骄傲脸）  
K：带他去新发掘的餐厅或俱乐部，虽然……体验都不是特别好。（尴尬笑）

27、是由哪—方告白的？  
H：没有告白。嗯……一定要说的话，那就是我吧。  
K：并没有过很正式的告白，对这一点我很抱歉。

28、你有多喜欢对方？  
H：这问题不是前面才问过了嘛……好啰嗦。  
K：确实是，回答过了。

29、那么，你爱对方吗？  
H：晕……能不能问点有新意的，我要走了，待会儿公司还有会呢。  
（Nobuyuki：哎哎别急呀小美人，这才哪儿到哪儿。）  
K：毫无疑问，爱。

30、对方说什么会让你觉得很没办法拒绝？  
H：基本上他说啥我都不会拒绝，他就是扔下我一个人走了，我也没办法拒绝……（低头）  
K：（抱住🐖一边说对不起一边→）他说要做爱的时候。（🐖：喂，够了……）

31、如果觉得对方有变心的嫌疑，你会怎么做？  
H：他那不叫变心，是心又多了一个小格子，用来放这个那个呢。没什么怎么做，我早就习惯了。  
K：我会继续爱他，但让他自由。（🐖：呵呵~）

32、能原谅对方的变心吗？  
H：不原谅又能怎样呢。  
K：没什么原谅不原谅的，那并不是他的错误/罪过啊。

33、如果约会时对方迟到1小时以上，你会怎么办？  
H：那应该是他被人堵在路上了，或者遇到其他危险了，当然是去救他咯。  
K：不会有这种情况的，一般在15分钟内都能联络上。

34、你最喜欢对方身体的哪一部分？  
H：脸，笑容，有力的拥抱，嘴唇也很柔软…… 啊为什么又是只能说一个？这问题设置太不合理了！  
（Nobuyuki打个哈欠：老实说我也觉得有点……）  
K：小O（哔——），很小巧，颜色漂亮，很有弹性的同时也很紧……  
（🐖：混蛋Kazuma你能不能不要描述得那么细致……）

35、对方性感的表情是？  
H：吻我的时候，还有在我……身体里……的时候……  
K：高潮之后，全身湿淋淋，软绵绵的样子。（🐖：喂——）

36、两人在一起时最让你觉得心跳加速的事情是?  
H：本来想说做爱，但想了想，好像是一起砍人或者和对家枪战的时候，还有躲条子的时候吧……随时会死你说刺不刺激？  
K：（苦笑着点头）确实是那样。

37、你曾向对方撒谎吗？你善于说谎话吗？  
H：对他我没必要撒谎啊。我也不擅长说谎，老觉得会被看穿吧。  
K：他不问，我也不会说，也就没有机会撒谎吧……（叹气）

38、做什么事的时候觉得最幸福？  
H：和Kazuma在床上，做爱或者睡觉，只有我们两个人的时候。  
K：让Hokuto不断高潮，得到满足的时候。

39、曾经吵过架吗？  
H：当然有，好多次了。  
K：有的。

40、都是些什么样的争吵呢？  
H：大部分都是他社团里那些破事，他心慈手软，我就总是恶人咯。  
K：嗯，Hokuto处事方式……有些急躁，有时对人也过于狠绝了。

41、之后如何和好呢？  
H：他可大方了，才不跟我一般见识……就是哄人那一套呗。  
K：抱着他，吻他，安抚他，和他做爱…… （🐖：啧啧，你看他就会这三板斧。）

42、转世后还希望作恋人吗？  
H：再说吧，这一世就够累了。  
K：如果可以的话，我还是希望的。（🐖：哟~我可多谢你了~）

43、什么时候会让你觉得「自己被爱着哪」？  
H：就是被哄的时候，明知道对方在说不要钱的话，还是会上当。  
K：时时刻刻。

44、什么时候会让你觉得「也许他已经不爱我了……」  
H：除非他亲口说吧。我不会猜的，老猜来猜去的话，我早疯了。  
K：没办法想象，因为我一直感受到Hokuto的爱呢。

45、你的爱情表现方法是？  
H：听他的话，为他赴汤蹈火，把最好的东西都捧到他面前。  
K：照顾他，满足他的欲望，让他快乐。

46、你觉得与对方相配的花是？  
H：想象不出来……这哪个傻瓜想的，不是问动物就是问花，他是人，不可以吗！  
（Nobuyuki：是是是，你说的都有道理，这题目太傻了，别回答就可以了……）  
K：一直觉得Hokuto是山茶花呢。

47、两人之间有互相隐瞒的事吗？  
H：可以说有，也可以说没，如果每次都被我看到了然后爽快承认的话，那就是没有。  
K：有，关于我之前……功能障碍的事，确实让Hokuto担心和寂寞了很长一段时间。对不起。

48、你有何种情结？  
H：听不明白……  
（Nobuyuki小小声：大概就是……那种你自己也意识不到的想法和欲望之类的？）  
H：哦哦……那……可能是……我有时想把Kazuma绑起来，或者……关起来吧。（低头）  
K：（原来Hokuto喜欢玩这种……唉……）我的话，大概是想……同时和Hokuto还有Makoto或者Nobuyuki一起……做爱吧。（不过这个想法一直都在意识里是不是就不叫情结了呢，不懂。）

（Nobuyuki：小家伙的小脑瓜，总是充满奇思妙想呢……不过我不介意尝试一下就是啦，嘿嘿嘿……）

49、两人的关系是公认还是极秘呢？  
H：没什么见不得人的。  
K：一直是公认。

50、你觉得与对方的爱是否能持续到永远呢?  
H：他我不清楚，反正我对他……大概就是到死为止吧。  
K：毋庸置疑，能。


	31. 番外2（🐺🐖相性100问-下）

【下半场】  
主持人：Makoto

51、请问你是攻方，还是受方？  
H：受方。  
K：如果是说插入一方的，那我算攻方吧。

52、为什么如此决定呢？  
H：（脸红）有什么好问的这种问题……无聊死了。（🐇：嫂嫂好凶哦……）  
K：因为Hokuto喜欢被插入，还喜欢被……（🐖：混蛋你给我闭嘴！）

53、你对现在的状况满意吗？  
H：挺好的。  
K：满意。

54、初次H的地点是？  
H：本来我以为……会是体育馆杂物房那次的……但其实不是，那就不重要了。  
K：是Hokuto家里，他的卧室床上。

55、当时的感想是？  
H：很舒服……Kazuma太温柔了。  
K：Hokuto很美丽，看不够，抱不够呢。

（🐇：嗯嗯~嫂嫂和哥哥都说得特别对~）

56、当时对方的样子如何呢？  
H：色色的，但是很诱惑。  
K：满不在乎的样子，耳朵和脸蛋却变红了，特别可爱。

（🐇：（托着下巴点头）嫂嫂确实是那样子的呢…… 🐺：Makoto你果然也是很了解的啊。🐇：没办法……嫂嫂一直说想要，我……我就只能帮他……了哟~ 🐖：我什么时候说过那种话了，明明是你——算了，哼！）

57、初夜的隔天早上，你的第一句话是？  
H：没意识到那才是所谓的初夜，就……说我要去洗个澡啥的？  
K：没有特别说什么，就直接抱他去洗澡了。

58、每星期H的次数是？  
H：几乎每天都要。  
K：每天1-2次的话，那就是最少5次，最多可以14次呢。

（🐖：你这叫什么算法，哪有那么多…… 🐇：如果说X（哔——）出来算一次的话，那哥哥嫂嫂肯定不止的，哥哥和我，我和嫂嫂，我和学长都不止呢…… 🐖：能不能换个主持人，或者干脆让Makoto来回答算了，我走了—— 🐇：（抱住蹭蹭）嫂嫂别走嘛，小兔保证乖乖的，好嘛~~~）

59、你觉得最理想的情况下，每星期几回最好呢?  
H：5、6次就挺好的了，太多了……可能对身体也不是很好……（偷偷看了🐺一眼）  
K：没关系的，只要Hokuto想要，我都可以满足他。

（🐇：（悄悄地）好假哦这两个人……）

60、那么是怎样的H呢？  
H：想做就做，哪那么多形容的，真烦！（🐇：嫂嫂是害羞了吧……肯定是的~~）  
K：具体要看Hokuto的想法和需要，我的话……只要他快乐，就能够满足了。（微笑）

61、自己最敏感的部位是？  
H：好像……全身都……如果一定要说的话就是……下面的XX和……（🐇：其实是嘴唇，只要一接吻就全身发软的嫂嫂，太可爱了……）  
K：原本觉得是耳朵和X器（哔——），后来发现……其实乳头也变得很敏感了。

62、对方最敏感的部位是？  
H：耳朵和脖子，还有后腰（用脚后跟摩擦和敲打的话，Kazuma就会颤抖起来，动得更快了呢……）。  
K：嘴唇，喉结和锁骨。当然，屁股和小O（哔——）也很厉害就是了。

63、用一句话形容H时的对方？  
H：有点坏坏的，下流的感觉，但很温柔。  
K：美丽，性感，又可爱到不行，喜欢极了……

（🐇：哥哥果然只会对嫂嫂温柔呢……哼，就会欺负我…… 🐺：可是Makoto明明很喜欢那样子的啊，一边说不要，一边搂着哥哥的，难道不是吗？ 🐇：（小小声）反正你们欺负我的份儿，我都会找嫂嫂补回来的，嘤嘤嘤~~~ 🐖：我看你们是越来越得意了，是当我不存在吗！！！）

（🐺&🐇：噤声。）

64、坦白的说，你喜欢H吗？  
H：喜欢。  
K：当然。

65、一般情况下H的场所是？  
H：家里，睡房床上啊。以前的话……课室、体育馆后楼梯、小公园、小巷子……都有吧。  
K：如Hokuto所说。（笑）

66、你想尝试的场所是？  
H：公司……办公室里？（🐇：残念……我觉得这个可能只有学长能陪嫂嫂你了……）  
K：海边，无人的沙滩上。（🐖：你说来说去还是想让我陪你去嘛……国内的话可以考虑，太远不行，哼！ 🐺：笑 ）

67、冲澡是在H之前还是之后呢？  
H：之后，不然里面……会很难受。（🐇：哪里……嫂嫂不就喜欢里面被弄得满满的，湿哒哒的感觉嘛~ 🐖：！！！）  
K：之前之后都需要，保持清洁，对身体也比较好呢。

68、H时两人有什么约定吗？  
H：好奇怪的问题，不知道！  
K：约定……要X（哔——）在里面，要把Hokuto插X（哔——）几次……的那种吗？（🐖：混蛋Kazuma不要再说啦！！！）

69、你与恋人以外的人发生过性行为吗?  
H：……有的。  
K：当然。

（🐇：看这里看这里~哥哥嫂嫂都和我发生过性行为呢~开心~~~///(^v^)\\\\\~~~）

70、对于「如果得不到心，至少也要得到肉体」这种想法，你是持赞同态度，还是反对呢？  
H：基本赞同吧。对某些人，我也只能给出肉体了……反正做爱也挺舒服的。（🐇：学长要伤心咯~）  
K：我的话……可能不太赞同。无法想象呢……和完全不喜欢的人做爱。（🐇：疯狂点头.gif）

71、如果对方被暴徒强奸了，你会怎么做？  
H：找到那个人，把他杀掉。（🐇：呃……嫂嫂好可怕。）  
K：先安慰，好好治愈，保护对方。复仇反而不是最重要的吧，我想……

（🐇：嫂嫂不强奸别人就不错了，根本不怕暴徒的好么~~~ 🐖：再乱说，打烂你的屁股！ 🐇：（委屈）……）

72、你会在H前觉得不好意思吗？或是之后？  
H：完全不会，没什么大不了的。  
K：当然不会啊。

73、如果好朋友对你说「我很寂寞，所以只有今天晚上，请……」并要求H，你会？  
H：呵呵……废话少说，做就做呗。（🐇（悄悄）：因为寂寞的那个人，是嫂嫂啊……）  
K：看情况，如果对方实在很想要，时机和氛围也合适，那也不妨一试。 （🐖：Kazuma就是这点最让人讨厌呢。）

74、你觉得自己很擅长H？  
H：谈不上吧，就是正常的需求而已。（🐇：确定吗？这么贪吃的嫂嫂哦……好了我不说了。）  
K：应该算擅长的。

75、那么对方呢？  
H：非常擅长。  
K：虽然技巧上还有提升空间，但天然地很具有资质呢。 （🐇：意思就是嫂嫂的床技很糟，但是欲望很强嘛…… 🐺：嘘——Makoto乖，小心嫂嫂生气了。）

76、在H时你希望对方说的话是？  
H：不需要他说……那些很奇怪的肉麻的话。（脸红，低头）  
K：Hokuto想说什么就说什么，我没有特别要求。

77、你比较喜欢H时对方的哪种表情？  
H：都喜欢……不过Kazuma的表情不多。（其实我不怎么留意到……因为太舒服了经常处于晕乎乎的状态。）  
K：脸颊红红的，眼里全是水光，很享受的表情。

78、你觉得与恋人以外的人H也可以吗？  
H：可以啊，我也做过了，没什么大不了的。不要老问这种问题行不！（🐇：就是~~还不如问嫂嫂哥哥做爱的时候都喜欢那些姿势呢…… 🐖：那个也不要问！！！）  
K：嗯嗯。

79、你对SM有兴趣吗？  
H：什么是SM啊？  
（🐇：就是主人会和小猫玩的那些游戏。）  
H：哦哦……原来那些就是……（突然不好意思起来.jpg）嗯，我感兴趣的。  
K：听上去很痛的样子，不是很感兴趣。（🐖：别怕Kazuma我不会对你做哪些事情的，虽然你是混蛋……）

80、如果对方忽然不再索求你的身体了，你会？  
H：没关系，我索求他的就是了。（🐇：看呐——我都说了嫂嫂不强奸别人就不错了……）  
K：我会很难过，但那也是没办法的事。

81、你对强暴怎么看？  
H：不可原谅的犯罪行为！  
K：基本认同Hokuto，做爱那么美妙的事，为什么要通过暴力和强迫去达成呢？不理解。

82、H中比较痛苦的事情是？  
H：（皱眉）为什么做爱会痛苦？下一道题！  
K：没有痛苦的事呢。

83、在迄今为止的H中，最令你觉得兴奋、焦虑的场所是?  
H：嗯……应该是有一次我受伤了，然后拉着Kazuma躲在巷子里一栋楼后面，我怕自己会死，就让他在那里……给我……   
（🐇：嫂嫂那样你不是会流血流得更快嘛……不科学哦~受伤了最好还是去医院呢~）  
K：那次一点也不兴奋，我担心得不行，还要照顾Hokuto的心情，太难受了。这个问题不好，下一道吧。

84、曾有过受方主动诱惑的事情吗？  
H：我不会诱惑什么的……那是Kazuma才会做的事。  
K：确实，Hokuto一般都会直接说，想做爱之类的，在这方面是个坦率的孩子呢……

（🐇：嫂嫂光是瞪大眼睛，凶凶的，又呆呆的看着人，就已经很诱惑了……会让人忍不住想要欺负呢~ 🐖：就凭你？哼！）

85、那时攻方的反应是？  
H：这题我没法回答。  
K：同上，前提并不成立呢。

86、攻方有过强暴的行为吗？  
H：没，他不敢，也不会。  
K：不可能会有这样的事。

87、当时受方的反应是？  
H：下一题！  
K：嗯嗯！

88、对你来说，「作为H对象」的理想是？  
H：做爱的理想对象……就是Kazuma……吧。（🐇：嘻嘻嫂嫂你犹豫了哟……你确定吗，真的只有哥哥吗？小猫的XX（哔——）和肉体呢，小兔的嘴巴和手指呢~~~）  
K：没有特定的理想对象呢。

89、现在对方符合你的理想吗？  
H：废话！  
K：说过了，我不是那种会限定理想对象的人。

90、在H中有使用过小道具吗？  
H：和Kazuma的话，没有。（🐇：噗噗噗~~~）  
K：没有。

91、你的「第一次」发生在几歳的时候？  
H：18岁。  
K：14岁。

92、那时的对象是现在的恋人吗？  
H：…… 不是。  
K：不是。

93、你最喜欢被吻到哪里呢？  
H：嘴唇，还有额头。  
K：嘴唇。

94、你的嘴喜欢亲吻对方哪里呢？  
H：嘴唇。  
K：嘴唇。

95、H时最能取悦对方的事是？  
H：夹紧那里……然后……扭腰……是吗？我也不确定。（🐇：嫂嫂才不会考虑这种事呢，他只会让别人取悦他，哼哼~ 🐖：好吧，我承认，确实是的。）  
K：抱紧他，然后用力地插进去，或者在浅一点的地方，慢慢绕圈圈，他就会特别舒服，一边叫出来，一边抓我的后颈和肩背…… （🐖：好了可以了这采访到底什么时候结束！）

（🐇：嫂嫂嘴上说着不喜欢这个采访，其实听到那些话就硬起来了，会不会XX（哔——）和小O（哔——）都湿透了呢……好可爱哦~ 🐖：😡😡😡 🐺（抱住）：Makoto你快逃吧……）

96、H时你会想些什么呢？  
H：什么也不想，舒服就是了。好奇怪的问题，谁做爱的时候想那么多！  
K：会稍微想，怎样让对方更加舒服吧。

97、一晚H的次数是？  
H：是不是问过了这题……（🐇：那是问一周呢~）哦哦，也就一两次的样子吧。（敷衍）  
K：按Hokuto满足的次数来算的话，那就是2到3次呢。（🐖：Kazuma不准瞎说！哪有！！！）

98、H的时候，衣服是你自己脱，还是对方帮忙脱呢？  
H：都有。  
K：同上。

99、对你而言H是？  
H：本能。就像饿了要吃饭一样啊。  
K：既有满足欲望，解决需求的部分，也有安抚对方和享受过程的部分吧。

100、请对恋人说一句话  
H：别不接电话，别受伤，别死掉。早点回来。  
K：嗯，我会的。我爱你。（🐖：不用哄我，肉麻死了！ 🐇：哥哥嫂嫂好腻歪哦~真让人羡慕呢~）


	32. 番外3  Distraction/乐子 （上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🔺CP：Itsuki/RIKU
> 
> 🔺AU | 私设海量，参看《荼蘼与山茶》系列的文前预警
> 
> 🔺全是作者胡说八道，请勿上升任何真人！
> 
> 🔺不看预警，点进来找辣眼找骂的，作者概不负责！

学长，不能在一棵树上吊死哦～ 又一个周末夜，Makoto把Itsuki带到这里，看吧台后几个酒保，马甲衬衫的打扮着，或健硕或俊俏，手里花活耍得飞起，似有几分真本事。

Itsuki不好酒，更不懂这些门道。Makoto给他点了杯盘尼西林，他只想，假若是和Hokuto来的话，后者应该只会点双份加冰——性子烈，瞧不上那些三添五调的玩意儿。

与Hokuto的进展谈不上顺利，尽管Kazuma已经离开有一段时间。每周末，主人仍会把小猫折磨得死去活来。然而时不时，Hokuto兴致缺缺，非得叫上Makoto，三个人的乐趣才能成行。

Makoto自矜于此，只不愿总遂嫂嫂的心意。这回，他拉上学长，玩了一把欲迎还拒。学长别急，放一放再吃，嫂嫂会变得更香甜呢～ 

嘴里喊得恭敬，肢体摆得柔顺，Itsuki却看出，Makoto把自己收作风月场上的生徒，撩逗，淫弄，栽培之。Hokuto不过是他的教学工具，Itsuki原应惋惜痛心，却感到来自本能的，一种报复性的快感。

他知道自己不正常。对Hokuto的……早已不是喜欢或爱，那样简单的事了。有时怕执念太过，害人害己，不可挽回，宁可跟着Makoto胡天胡地，反而能获片刻安宁。

那边——看哪，学长～Makoto搂过Itsuki脖子，往耳边吹了口气。是不是很可爱，上次过来，我还没见到他呢。学长你猜，他是喜欢……还是被…… 

Itsuki顺着对方示意，看向吧台另一端。什么上次，这里我也是第一次来。他摇摇头，被那人的一头金发，利落动作，定住了目光。

并不是纤细秀丽的身材，雪白衫袖半挽，紧箍住上臂，连同勾勒出后腰健实弧度的黑马甲，抿住的嘴唇，却让人在昏暗灯色下，仍能领会他滴水不漏的专注。

颔首，仰脸，探色，闻声。柔软发丝垂落扬起，仿佛追随某种韵律。最后，他打开雪克壶，微微欠身，液体注入杯中，训练有素却毫无炫技，为客人送上成品，同时附赠灿烂笑容。

Itsuki看不够似的，盯着他做了好几轮，直到后者来到他面前。他一抬头，对方甜蜜而舒展的脸庞，友善又好奇的眼神，全部映入脑海。他愣了愣，很快回过神来。

果然，Riku太可爱了，学长都看呆了呢。Makoto三言两语，打听招呼，似乎马上和Riku成了好朋友。然而Riku微笑着和他客套，一边看向Itsuki。Makoto的学长，好像是对调酒特别感兴趣呢。

Itsuki承了对方的台阶，点点头，又听Makoto和后者聊起了酒。不感兴趣……可他喜欢看Riku说话时的嘴唇，有棱有角的饱满，颜色鲜嫩，牙齿也洁白整齐。还有唇边近颊，下方一点痣，将语未笑间，若隐若现。

确实……很可爱。Itsuki想，自己也许喝多了，竟起了触摸甚至亲吻那颗痣的欲望。

Riku浑然不觉，询问Makoto下一轮想喝什么，然后给Itsuki调了一杯青柠薄荷水。哎哎~学长还没点呢，Riku你不想让他尝尝，你的独家菜单嘛……Makoto伸出尾指，不经意摩挲着Riku的手背，试探着要握住他手掌。后者借收拾酒具的空档躲了开。

Makoto接收了信号，努努嘴，瞥了Itsuki一眼。好吧，看来Riku更喜欢学长这一型的。他也不在意，收回手，起身就跑到舞池那边去了。

你还好吗？Riku看Itsuki没动杯子，光盯着自己的手，有些不好意思。其实我……也想试一下，是你自己构思的吗？Itsuki重新抬头，试图对他展示更多善意。不要勉强，你今晚喝了很多啦，我想下次……再和你分享比较好，可以吗，学长先生？

他看出Itsuki情绪不高，却依然愿意捧场，心里很高兴。那个……不介意的话，我可以知道你的名字吗。我猜你年纪比我小，叫你“学长”的话，可能不太合适呢。Itsuki理智上清楚，逢场作戏较真不得，但对着Riku犬类一般，纯净可爱的神情，他罕有地不忍心了。

I-tsu-ki。含英咀华似的，Riku再三念下这个名字，然后被别的客人唤走了。乖乖喝掉它，回头再给你做一杯别的——他稍稍探身，气息落在Itsuki脸侧，声音清亮，语气却放得轻软——解酒特饮。

要是被老板知道了，我这个月的考核就麻烦啦……Riku快步挪过去，同时回头，向Itsuki吐了下舌头，大黑眼珠悠悠一转，憨厚中有些俏皮。

然而直到杯中的薄荷叶被嚼烂，吞下大半，Makoto辗转搭上第三个男伴，在舞池边向他挥手，Itsuki也没等到Riku回来。

人在工作，忙着呢。他不再探寻Riku的身影，松松脖子，拍拍手，也去找Makoto了。后者半醉不醒，几乎整个人挂到高壮男伴身上，又一把扯过Itsuki，说是要一起跳舞。

出于“同类”的默契，Itsuki知道对方并非真的邀约共舞，甚至不是勾引作成一场三人极乐。此刻，他是纯粹的陪衬。Makoto正对着他，不时与其交颈缠绵，后背却贴在另一位的怀内，手也摸到后者裤子里，揉捏不止。

无非是没拐到可爱的Riku，可是……我又有什么错呢。Itsuki忽觉无趣，待再一曲终了，轻轻拨开Makoto搭在肩上的臂膀。我先回去了，祝你们玩得开心。

没意思透了。Itsuki发现，从“骑士”戏剧中抽离的自己，还能把日子过得如此稀烂。Hokuto需要做爱，Makoto需要玩伴，而假如他们不再需要Itsuki这个载体……那么我就会像这股烟雾，简直应该……就地消散了吧。从俱乐部后门步出，Itsuki点了根烟，仰头看向天空。

今夜无星无云，灰茫茫一片。正当他想再吸一口，一只手从后侧伸过来，拿掉了香烟，一惊回头，却是Riku把烟按灭在垃圾筒顶，掏出纸巾擦了擦手。

我和同事换了班，想早点过去找Itsuki你呢。Riku迎着对方的疑惑眼神，扯松了领结。说好的，要给你再做一杯喝的……他又解开了衬衫领口的纽扣，渐渐靠近Itsuki，一，二，三……

然后……我猜，Itsuki不爱喝酒，也不爱抽烟，却勉强自己去做那样的事……你一定是很不开心。Riku压低声音，温柔地捧起Itsuki的脸，望进他的深邃眼眸。

吸烟有害健康呢。劝慰的言语，消失在相接的唇间。


	33. 番外4 Distraction/乐子 （下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🔺CP：Itsuki/RIKU
> 
> 🔺AU | 私设海量，参看《荼蘼与山茶》系列的文前预警
> 
> 🔺全是作者胡说八道，请勿上升任何真人！
> 
> 🔺不看预警，点进来找辣眼找骂的，作者概不负责！

在Riku之前，Itsuki不会想到，穿制服做爱这件事，能让他如此兴奋。

号称下了班的Riku没换私服，带着Itsuki，来到俱乐部附近的一个酒店。两人按捺不住，在电梯里就挨蹭着亲吻起来。

终于吻上了……唇边这颗可爱的痣。Itsuki捏着Riku的下巴，反复轻啄那一小点，又舔至唇角，引出对方舌尖却退回，让后者只能勉力追逐，无法深入。

好痒，还有些疼……这么喜欢痣嘛，Itsuki……真没想到呢。Riku稍稍推开他，左手指腹揉按对方双唇，右手抚上自己的脸颊，神情迷茫又委屈。明天怕是要肿起来了……唉。

Itsuki不语，端详了Riku好一阵，忽然眼神一亮，捉住他的手，再吻过去。这回是左眼下方，那点痣更小巧，更不易察觉，也更诱人。

明明脸长得这样漂亮，第一印象也很温柔，还是年下…… 啊呃——顺着肌肤吻上眼睛，睫毛，眼睑，眼眶，眉毛……全部被舔到了。好奇怪，但因为是Itsuki，所以……还是很喜欢呢。Riku任他抱着自己，吻遍脸庞和颈侧，直到电梯到达。

尽管经验不算多样，Itsuki也深知，已有的两位床伴，绝不属于“常人”范畴。面对一个无需他变成“小猫”或“学长”的对象，他反而有些不知所措了。

要洗澡吗，不介意的话……我想先准备一下。也许是年上的自觉，哪怕面带羞涩，Riku依然展现游刃有余的风度。Itsuki揽实他的腰，欲言又止。

Riku摩挲他的眉心，又吻了好几下鼻尖和嘴唇。嗯？Itsuki是要一起吗，也不是不可以……

我……想看Riku……穿着这套衣服。不惯于提出要求，Itsuki却认定，Riku不会拒绝他。他甚至大胆地想象，对这具健壮柔韧的身体，为所欲为的滋味……

困住他，不让他进浴室。粗暴地把他推倒在床，扯下领结，塞住他的嘴。抓住那头金发，强迫他为自己口交。然后，撕裂他的长裤，径直插入，顶弄，一边掌掴他结实饱满的臀……

不，不能那样，欺负热情坦率的Riku……该怎么办呢。Itsuki摇摇头，目光与从浴室步出的Riku相接。后者仍作制服打扮，只是发梢带着水汽，浑身也散发清新热力，缓缓走近，笑得灿烂又温柔。

虽然Itsuki吻技很好，但我猜，你是第一次吧……没关系，放轻松，我会让你舒服，开心起来的。Riku让他半靠在床头，自己则跨上去，从额头开始，一路亲吻往下，一边解开他的衣裤。

Itsuki万没想到，自己的局促不安，居然会传达出“雏儿”信号。但他不打算辩解。毕竟作为“Itsuki”本人，这的确是他的第一次。

第一次，没有臣服，暴虐，榨取，压迫…… 他只是与对方一同，采取惬意的姿态，彼此取悦，享受性爱的前奏。

Itsuki骗人……根本就是老手啊…… 性器被含吮，臀部被揉弄的快感过于强烈，Riku几乎撑不住自己的身体，嘴里也被对方的阳具填满，只能发出小狗般的呜咽声，黑色大眼浮起水雾，后腰也颤抖起来了。

那个说喜欢看他穿制服的人，早已把他的长裤剥掉，让他首尾相调的趴伏在上，反客为主了。有点丢脸了呢……Riku想，本应是自己主导，照顾好对方的……

都计划好了，帅气地说出“Itsuki什么都不用操心”之类的台词，小穴也扩张过了，只要让对方足够兴奋，戴好安全套，就能坐下去，把那根漂亮的肉棒吞入，然后……

无法细想下去了。会阴和囊袋被快速轻柔地逗弄，加上插在体内的三根手指，Riku很快达到了高潮。出于讲卫生的考虑，他用最大的自制力，在喷发前抽离了Itsuki的口腔。

精液溅满对方的胸膛，他红着脸吐出阳具，挣扎着就要爬起身。Itsuki还没解放呢……交给我吧，这次……绝对会让你快乐的！

是自己……把Itsuki拐过来的，必须负起责任，不能认输。这是身为男子汉的觉悟！Riku喘息着，转身面对了他，双眼瞪得圆溜溜，红润嘴唇微张翘起，洁白门牙隐约可见，脸上的痣也变得更生动性感。

那么……Riku打算怎么做？Itsuki两手一摊，看对方深呼吸数下，重新骑上自己腰间。他面上淡然，心中却不禁有些悸动。与自己，Hokuto，Makoto都截然不同的Riku，欲望，理性，情绪，礼节，在其身上维持着微妙平衡，不至于太奔放，也不会过于保守。

对Itsuki而言，这种平衡感使Riku在沉浸性爱的同时，还能保持对做爱对象的高度专注，一直以眼神，表情和肢体，询问，表达着，你舒服吗，我也是…… 上半身制服整洁，下半身光裸肉感，稍一对照，又形成别样的可爱张力。

呃嗯……呜……不行了，身体好热……Riku轻摇着头，汗湿发丝甩得凌乱，几缕略长的贴到颊边，刚好搔在被Itsuki吮吻过的那点痣，以及周近略略泛红的肌肤上。他一手撩发，另一手试探着松了领口。

Itsuki喜欢……看制服……但是，衣服勒太紧了，好难受……可以吗，想……稍微解开一点点…… Riku爱抚着Itsuki的脸庞，一边不忘摆动腰臀，变换角度吞吐后者的阳具，发出音调略高的轻吟。

好可爱……Itsuki又被击中了。被关注，尊重，甚至珍视……从Riku对他展露的第一个笑容，到此刻凝望他的双眸，都让他感到前所未有的舒适与温暖。

一夜欢愉过后，就该回到陌生人的关系了吧。可以贪恋，追逐吗？万一到头来，全是虚幻，又有什么意义呢。反正……太美好的东西，从来不属于自己的呢。

世上只有两种悲剧：一种是求而不得，一种是得偿所愿。Itsuki想，他都体验过了。没什么大不了的。他闭上眼，极力摆脱脑海里，那个对他不屑一顾的影子，重新睁开，回应Riku的热切目光。

当然可以啊……Itsuki抚上Riku的双膝，大腿，胯部，顺势往上，停在马甲收腰的最紧处，隔着衣服，轻揉起腰侧肌肉。后者松口气似的，对他甜甜一笑，彻底除了领结，轻快地解起衬衫纽扣。

Riku十分守信，说“一点点”就是“一点点”，多一颗不动。Itsuki看不够，给他一下敞胸露怀，上半衣襟散开，下半截仍扎在马甲内。后者一时失神，任对方搓弄胸肌和乳头，越发情动了。

不好意思，还是忍不住，想要欺负老实的Riku呢…… Itsuki抓实他腰侧，猛地向上一阵顶弄，呼吸呻吟都碎了，甚至带出哭腔。健壮身躯抵受不住刺激，软软地倚到Itsuki身上，双臂环住后者的脖子，扭腰的幅度也变小了。

Riku再次失去主导权。然而看着Itsuki原本过于优雅，而显得有些淡漠的脸，在激烈动作下变得鲜活，他也觉得很满足。不管是谁……让Itsuki那么难过……只要是我能……让你高兴起来……就好了吧。他爱惜地吻上对方，舌尖灵动轻柔，抚慰腔壁齿列，下身也重整节奏，试图在第二次高潮前，让对方先来第一发。

忍耐太过可是不行的……Riku很舒服的话，就射出来吧。Itsuki忽然吮住他的耳垂，惹得后者浑身一颤。不，不要……太丢脸了啊……为什么……Itsuki还没有……

Itsuki笑了下，抱着他一翻身，捉住他手腕，按在枕头两边。Riku太可爱了，我还想再抱多一会儿，何况…… Riku想让我更高兴吗？只是那种程度的话，恐怕不够呢。

啊嗯？Riku迷惑地看向他，点了点头。神情迷乱，眼里却还保有坚定光芒，就是这样的Riku，让他想要涂污，破坏。一小下就好，要对方失衡，沉沦。

这就是Itsuki真正的极乐。压在Riku身上，近乎凶暴地抽插不已，最后，拔出阳具，扒掉碍事的安全套，摁住对方的脸，捏开嘴巴，捅进去释放。

唔唔……呃啊……精液又多又浓，Riku来不及，也不可能吞下去，很快溢了出来。Itsuki只好抽出阳具，把剩余的射在对方脸上，尤其是眼下嘴角两点痣，被前端反复蹭过，连同高潮时的红晕，汗水，混糊一片。

真过分呢。我该惹他生气了。Itsuki想，自己就不配被眷顾。阴翳永续，活该得不到阳光照耀的命运。

然而Riku没有发火。待一切平息，他起身进了浴室，洗刷一番过后，出来又把Itsuki推了进去。洗个澡，然后休息一下。还有不到两个小时就天亮了。Itsuki不明所以，但是照做了。干净清爽地躺在被窝里，Riku两臂一捞，把他卷入怀内。

天亮不亮，其实和他无关。醒来发现，床上只剩下他自己，床边桌上一页便笺，是Riku端正的手书。

我要赶早班，先走了。昨晚Itsuki很不开心，所以就这一回，我不和你生气。但是作为赔偿，我拍下了你睡觉的样子，想看有多丑的话，就打给我吧，号码是：……

Itsuki存进了电话，但一直没打。Riku当然是很好的，是泥沼中的自己不值得。

直到一个月后，他在新办卡的健身房做完运动，正要到更衣室冲澡，与戴着工牌的Riku相遇了。临近关门时间，更衣室也没几个人。对方拉住他，转入一格淋浴间。

果然是把我忘掉了，Itsuki……可是我很想你，只能看着那些照片——Riku忽然凑过去，亲了他一下。

其实我拍了不止一张哦。告诉我你的号码，我就发你看？

【完】(?)


	34. 番外5 Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🔺CP：Kazuma/Hokuto
> 
> 🔺AU | 私设海量，参看《荼蘼与山茶》系列的文前预警
> 
> 🔺全是作者胡说八道，请勿上升任何真人！
> 
> 🔺不看预警，点进来找辣眼找骂的，作者概不负责！

和Kazuma在一起，还是快乐的时候……要更多一些吧，Hokuto想。

那年夏天，在老城游乐场外的冷饮店乘凉，他摸着自己新染的金发，正得意着，Kazuma从远处走来，一顶黑色鸭舌帽扣到底。喂——你干什么，我早上弄了一个多钟头的！

太亮眼了，等下还有活儿呢。Kazuma做出“二代目”的严肃样子，忽然又探到他耳边。Hokuto本来就很漂亮了，可不能再招人看哪。

好像说这种怪话，凑这么近，就不招人看似的……Hokuto推开他，瞄瞄左近，才接过他手里的双肩背包。

自从跟Kazuma回到这里，“活儿”总是不停歇的。只见过一两面的老爹，看上去是个好说话的大叔，却狠心刁钻得，仿佛Kazuma不是亲生孩子。

好几次，Hokuto想着要团灭了，可是咬咬牙，背靠背，一个护一个，居然熬得住。老爹很满意，意味着活儿的难度也要加码。

所以这回……干脆没有同伴，让人坐上好几个小时的巴士，一路晃到乡下哪个对家组里……为什么。Hokuto想不通，只是下意识跟Kazuma上车，选了倒数第二排，靠窗的位子。

不用紧张，我想……应该问题不大。Kazuma捏捏他的手背，倚到靠背上，松了松脖子。Hokuto什么都不知道，其实……紧张的是自己。他想，承担这一切的，也本应是自己。

可是Hokuto和他在一起了。Hokuto说，他一个人搞不定的，就算挨打，也要陪着他，看着他。“一起倒霉”，流血不怕，死掉也无所谓。

Hokuto从来不说喜欢他，但是听话地扮成好学生的样子，书包里揣着铁棍，锁链，砍刀，安安静静地坐在他旁边，舔着手里的冰淇淋，一边看窗外风景。

车程太长了，两人紧绷着，不敢多聊，更不敢睡觉，只得交替着，半眯了眼睛小憩。

到那边也该天黑了，只有我们俩……对方呢？不知道。不管了，搞不定的话……先护好混蛋Kazuma，不能让他受伤啊……Hokuto拽拽腰后的书包，盘算着，还是要把刀拿好，关键时刻要靠它拼命的。

忽然伸过来一只手，钻入衣内，顺着腰线往上，逗过两边乳头，回至中缝往下，划过腹部，在肚脐外围绕着圈，轻轻搔刮着。捣什么乱！Hokuto扭头瞪向Kazuma，后者一派安然，还做了个噤声的手势。

怕你睡着了，提提神。Kazuma知道Hokuto不会拒绝，左手从下腹探入裤子，隔着内裤，轻轻拨弄起性器。真是疯了……嗯嗯……啊哈……Hokuto压住呼吸，仍不免漏出喘息。

前后左右散落着乘客，小声闲谈或打呼，形成一片细碎海洋，掩藏了二人的躁动欲望。欲望包裹恐惧，在快乐的间隙神出鬼没，刺激又煎熬。

明明……还不知道会怎样呢，万一……那就是最后一次了，被Kazuma做这种事…… Hokuto闭了眼，咬着嘴唇，身体稍往下滑，腰也扭动颤抖着，逐渐松软。

好舒服……Kazuma的掌心出了些汗，恰到好处地握住他的性器，在布料束缚下缓缓捋动，有种温暖潮湿的紧窒感。想要更多……Hokuto岔开腿，裤子前裆解开大半，让对方手更往下沉，托起囊袋，指尖在会阴处，有节奏地点按着。

里面……也想要……还有这里，Kazuma快点，把手伸进来……Hokuto拽住t恤下摆，将掀不掀的，看向Kazuma的眼眸里水色氤氲，嘴唇微张，探出小半截粉嫩舌尖。

对不起，不能接吻呢。Kazuma遗憾地抿抿嘴，余光扫过四周，定了定神，然后脱掉外层衬衫，盖住Hokuto几近露出的下身，左手继续套弄性器，右手摸进他衣服里，捻住左乳搓动不已。

呜呜……受不了啦…… 好想叫出来，可是不行……Hokuto胸膛剧烈起伏，左手捂住嘴，右手试图找到Kazuma的下体，相互抚慰。可惜乱摸了半天不得法，只好按在对方大腿上，又抓又挠。

Hokuto这样不可以哦……会咬伤自己……Kazuma在他耳边用气声说着，一边加快手上动作。Hokuto摇着头，想松口，又怕忍不住呻吟。

窗外轻风灌入，拍起遮阳帘子，打在Hokuto脸侧。他罕有地灵机一动，松嘴转头，咬住那束布帘。解放了的左手也探入衣內，交叉叠过Kazuma的小臂，爱抚起自己另一边乳头。

巴士碾过一处土疙瘩，抖得Kazuma手一紧，激出Hokuto又疼又爽的眼泪，和着唾液，在窗帘上湿了一圈。一切都不干不净的，为这场突如其来的性事，添上潦草粗野的注脚。

啊嗯…… 快要高潮了，但是……会弄脏座椅的……太糟糕了…… 然而无须多言，Hokuto的快感与焦虑，始终在Kazuma的耳目指掌中。最后，他盯着爱人潮红的小脸，迅速移开衬衫，俯身把喷发边缘的性器含到嘴里。

一滴不剩地接住，小舌卷过前端，清理，吞咽。Kazuma重又抬头，替他整理好衣裤，若无其事地坐回去。Hokuto仍未反应过来，叼着窗帘喘息不止。抠住座椅的右手被执起，揉搓着，珍而重之，指腹叠指背，缠绵着传递余韵。

快到站了。眼看周近，老少夫妇，孩童友伴，纷纷从睡梦中醒来，悉悉索索，收拾行李。Kazuma轻咳一声。Hokuto眨眨眼，甩甩头，坐直了身体，又去看他的鼻尖，下颌，嘴唇。

怎么就……吞下去了呢，胆子太大了……但是好喜欢啊，还不够。Kazuma知道的，不打开那双长腿，玩弄臀肉，勃发性器插入小穴，抽插，顶弄，射精，怎么会真正舒爽，满足呢。

Kazuma也硬得不行了，可是没办法。留着力气吧，Hokuto，我们都保住命，然后才能…… 他转过头，深深看了爱人一眼。

爱人，也是最好的伙伴。他早看出来了，这人满不在乎的表皮下，是舍身换命的狠绝。从体育馆那次，他把他抱下来，就该知道那具纤细身躯，轻盈又沉重。

跟定你了噢，不准拒绝。想象中的Hokuto，指着他的鼻子，凶巴巴地吼着。现实里，Hokuto一言不发，头也不回的挡在他身前，砍刀挥得生硬，一下又一下，血肉四溅，干脆淋漓。

学得真快，仿佛天生就适合干这个呢。Kazuma苦笑着，避过对家向他敲来一记斧子，反手粗铁链一甩，挞了那人半脸鲜血，眼珠子估计是废了。

果然是乡下啊…… Kazuma看这不成气候的斗殴，想再放倒几个，大概就可以收工了。突然一声枪响，Hokuto身形一滞，堪堪躲开一击，又被另一方向攻来的棍棒打了个踉跄。田间路灯稀疏昏暗，依稀可见他左肩洇出血迹。

谁放的冷枪！Kazuma一惊，围攻他们的对家，也似乎并未预料到此。面面相觑片刻，为首那人最先反应过来，发起狠，手里尖刺举高，正要往矮他近一头的Hokuto头顶落下。

Hokuto——Kazuma只来得及脱身，冲不过去了——又是两声枪响，那人手一歪，身体也倒在一旁地上。嗯？Hokuto偏头闪过尖刺，却被溅了满头满身的血点。

伤势看着吓人，却不致命，似是一种警示。对家众人摸不清敌友，只好就地停战，连人带家伙的撤了。余下Kazuma与Hokuto，相搀着，在漫长小路上，快步逃离。

田里恢复平静，虫鸣草声交织，仿佛刚才一切不曾发生。

Kazuma……我没……我没死……还砍倒了他们四五个人……是不是很厉害……Hokuto瘫坐在副驾驶座里，左肩伤口用Kazuma那件衬衫暂时包扎住，还在渗血。他有一搭没一搭地呢喃着，Kazuma心焦如焚，实在没功夫回应了。

运气够好，搞到了一辆破旧小货车。Kazuma一路狂飙，但求能在Hokuto彻底昏迷前，赶回市内的合作诊所。该死的！怎么就没想到……他恨透了老爹，以及自己。

到底是为了什么……Kazuma神情痛苦，低嚎出声。他不会想到，考验和折磨，也许才刚刚开始。

Hokuto听不清，只是反复说着，要Kazuma记得，给他……他做到了，他想要……Kazuma。

没什么为什么，有架就打，有爱便做，都是理所当然。诊所里取了子弹，Hokuto仗着身体底子好，养了一天半，就迫不及待，抱住病床边静坐的Kazuma。快点，我们说好的。他扬扬下巴，要“少主”把门外那群碍事的小子打发走。

终于又只有他俩了，可以尽情接吻，做爱，让Kazuma在身体里射精，是Hokuto可以想到的，最甜美的奖赏。

附带的那些……也不错，比如小子们更佩服他了，“漂亮娃娃”变成了“Hokuto”甚至“Hokuto哥”。暗地里揶揄“嫂子”“夫人”的也不少，他听不见，也就随他们去。

一切都很好。除了……Kazuma偶尔会到Makoto房里，一待就到半夜。Makoto很可怜，需要哥哥陪着，他告诉自己，没什么大不了的。见了他大气不敢出的小东西，也就只敢对哥哥撒娇罢了。

反正多晚他都会等，和Kazuma相拥入眠的，一同醒来的，是自己，能与他比肩的，也永远只会是自己。

Hokuto有自信。然而看到Kazuma与“弟弟”在庭院一角，紧贴着亲吻，百般温存，他还是会难受。Kazuma不会知道，每个周末他独自跑到俱乐部，什么都不点，或是双份加冰，也许是为了消化情绪，也许是……真的喜欢上了。

哪怕一开始，其实是讨厌那股味道的。

好像是……慢慢就会习惯了呢。他轻敲杯壁，看向吧台不远处，金发健壮的年轻酒保，诚挚阳光的笑容，到底是职业，还是真心。

就像他有时不禁迷惑，和Kazuma在一起，到底还是快乐的时候……要更多一些吗？

【完】


	35. 番外6 Dangerous Liaisons（完)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🔺CP：Itsuki/RIKU （少量Itsuki/Makoto）
> 
> 🔺AU | 私设海量，参看《荼蘼与山茶》系列的文前预警
> 
> 🔺全是作者胡说八道，请勿上升任何真人！
> 
> 🔺不看预警，点进来找辣眼找骂的，作者概不负责！

自己恐怕是越来越喜欢Itsuki了，Riku想。

一开始只想搭讪，然后做爱，合适的话，也许能交往看看。对方完全是自己的型，漂亮，文静，像大学刚毕业的孩子。没想到，原来只比自己小三岁。

脸会骗人，身体也是。Itsuki不爱说话，连拥抱都客客气气的，却会把他摁在门板，或淋浴间墙上，大力抽插，一边喘息着，礼貌地提出过分要求。我……想打Riku的屁股，可以吗。

呃嗯？按理说，他完全可以拒绝，但是Itsuki顶得很深，在身体里最舒服那处，反复碾磨，唇舌也吻上他的后颈，吸舔吮咬着。

这是在撒娇嘛…… 不忍让对方失望，Riku犹豫片刻，几不可闻地应允了。

啪——啪啪——啪啪啪——Itsuki笑了笑，一手掐在Riku腰侧，拉开了一点距离，轻快挺动下身，另一手漫不经心，在两瓣臀肉上甩起巴掌。

一下一个淡红印子，很快满布Riku稍显白皙的臀肌。小穴里也紧缩着，一绞一绞，连同壮硕丰润的身体，极大地取悦了Itsuki。

呜呜……有点疼……Riku一时疑心自己是被欺负了，一时又觉得，既然答应了……就当是让着他，感觉也还不错呢。

他回头看向Itsuki，观赏对方兴奋时，端雅而不失冶艳的脸——如同对过去每一任男友，光是年轻，美貌，热力，就足以让他高潮连连。

还没看够本，就被扳住上身，扭过脸粗暴地接吻，阳具重重撞入又拔出，手掌也专注在右边臀上，又拍又抓，仿佛打戳盖印。

啊啊……嗯唔……呃啊……Itsuki 可以……轻点嘛……不要…… 别样的凶猛快感压制了Riku。他高声吟叫着，反搂住Itsuki，金发乱甩，抖动腰身，很快就被干射出来。

呼……好爽……只是屁股打太过了。不用明天，现在就肿起来，火辣辣的，好难受……Itsuki怎么能那样做呢，早知道就不该……

Riku酝酿着，要小规模翻一下脸，对方却忽然抽身而出。右臀传来一阵湿润软腻，是Itsuki捧起他的臀，细细舔舐那片伤处，又把舌尖伸进臀缝，抚慰微微发烫的小穴。

这算什么……知道错了嘛。Riku试图在余韵浪涛中保持理智。对方尚未解放，这一认知让他有些在意。Itsuki太会磨人了，进一步退三步，觉得自己总会主动示好的，对嘛……

才不可能呢。Riku想，即使是自己先喜欢上的Itsuki，也不意味着，对方能在他这里肆意妄为。享用完服务，Riku转过身，半扶半抱起Itsuki。

果不其然，Itsuki早已把安全套拽掉，阳具硬挺着，前液蹭上Riku的小腹，湿答答的蠢蠢欲动。Itsuki很想射在我身体里嘛……那样可不行噢……

Riku轻轻摇头，盯着他绯红的脸，涣散的炙热眼神，微张的唇。一手摸到他下体，不紧不慢地捋动起来。除非……Itsuki乖乖的……

期待奖励的Itsuki可以很乖。在Riku手里射精后，静立原地，任对方为他冲洗干净，香喷喷搂在怀里，摆成什么样就什么样，一觉到天亮。

两周后，Itsuki的健康报告到手，Riku很满意。做爱是做爱，漂亮性感固然重要，交往则是另一回事。他喜欢干净听话的孩子。

Itsuki无疑很符合，交换体检这关，也验证了Riku的眼光。但他很清楚，这只是Itsuki愿意展露的一面。对方平静又深邃的眼眸，掩藏着回忆，思绪，执念，几乎要超出他能承载的极限，却如此引人入胜。

喜欢挑战的Riku，也没有把握接纳全部。在“有朝一日”到来前，他只想成为Itsuki生活中的常量，就像一个可靠的朋友，健身教练，情人。

绝大多数时候，身份是复合的，带给Itsuki新奇，温暖，丰富的体验。比如，在健身房关门前半小时，匆忙赶到，施施然换装热身，才走到Riku身边。

今天也是Riku负责闭店呢。Itsuki早观察过了，工作室性质的健身房，来去就几个合伙人，身兼教练和后勤之职。年上又好说话的Riku，被后辈请求换班，是常有的事。

又是加班太晚，要找我开小灶呢，Itsuki……完成训练后，就可以在淋浴间里……Riku微红了脸，想这回不能再折腾那个喷头了。最近他增重不少，坠坏水管的话……也不知道该怎么解释维修才好。

然而Itsuki另有打算。自由杠卧推时，盯着给他做保护的Riku：白色无袖压缩衣下，胸肌鼓胀紧实，大臂也由于时刻准备发力，调动起蜿蜒线条。

专注的Riku果然……很可爱，衣服也汗湿了，看到了呢，圆圆的，浅棕色的乳头。舔硬了，再轻轻地，用牙齿咬，他就会发出甜蜜的呻吟，后腰放软，双腿打开，胯部不自主地摇起来……

Itsuki一边想着，杠铃归位后，起身拉过Riku，跨坐在卧推凳上。欸？还没到推举组哦……Riku回过神来，才看到镜面墙映出的自己，被Itsuki半拥着，后者左手伸入短裤，搔刮起大腿内侧和性器。

Riku教练的胸部很好看，是怎样锻炼的呢……Itsuki低头噙住他左颈侧，沿着散落的几粒痣，一路吮吻至下颌，右手也从腹肌往上，抓住右边胸肌揉按不止。Riku想要说些什么，张嘴却被Itsuki填入两根手指。

玩弄过舌头后，带着唾液抽出，隔着衣服，涂抹在两边乳尖，夹起，搓弄，又插入口腔，回环往复，仿佛Riku抚慰自己的媒介。

Itsuki根本不是要锻炼的嘛……计划又被打乱了，可是好舒服……嗯哼……还好，已经过了闭店时间，外面也不会有人进来的吧……不可以……被看到对着镜子，还和学员做出这样的事……呃啊……噢唔……

性器在Itsuki手中越发兴奋，Riku犹嫌不足，轻轻扭动腰臀，一手爱抚Itsuki无法兼顾的乳头，另一手也和后者一同，在下身套弄着。透过薄薄的速干衣料，他感受到对方阳具的硬度与暖意。

自从遇到Itsuki，就总是能……在意想不到的地方……制造属于他们的奇特回忆。只属于他和Itsuki的……在性爱的激烈前奏中，Riku捕捉到一丝亲昵气息。会变成恋人吗，假如……

来不及憧憬完，就被按到凳上，上衣掀起，恰好卡在乳头下方。今天……想和Riku试试不一样的……可以吗。Itsuki虚骑在上，阳具直挺挺的，在Riku胸腹间试探着摩擦。

不知道……是和从前的不一样，还是和谁的不一样呢。Riku理智上明白，不该多想，更不能问出口。但他太想要了，得到的越多，越无法满足。

人类就是这样的啊。不仅是工作日的余暇，还想要周末。不仅是健身房，俱乐部，郊野公园，图书馆，还想要在自家，或是对方的家里……Riku咬着唇，点了点头。

Itsuki抓住他两团胸肉，阳具从衣缝下缓缓插入，在生造的沟壑中动作起来。Riku极力向下瞧，却被堆起衣褶挡住视线，只感到对方阳具前端，一下一下，几乎顶到自己下巴。

肌肤沾满汗水，还是不够润滑，胸口渐渐磨得痒疼。Riku想了想，两手把领口往下拉，指尖同时搭上Itsuki的阳具，微欠起身，伸出舌头，配合着节奏，试图把前端舔得更湿。

和嘴唇一样，红艳艳，厚实又柔嫩的舌头，配上坦率，天然又迷乱的神情，简直是……Itsuki故意变换角度，不让他轻易舔到，制住他双手，阳具在衣服里乱戳，不时揩过乳头。

欺负够了，再彻底脱掉Riku的上衣，垫在身下。Itsuki从裤兜里掏出润滑液，咬开包装袋，挤到对方的胸沟，由内而外，连揉带涂，直至锁骨肩颈，泛着黏乎乎的水光。

这样Riku就会更舒服了。Itsuki捻了捻Riku的乳头，捏了捏他肩头上臂，后者会意，夹紧了两臂和胸肌，双手也扶上前者腰侧。

也许是因为Itsuki抽送得太快，或是润滑液的成分，Riku觉得胸部变敏感了，就像被操干至软烫绵熟的小穴一般。好丢脸，这样下去……不用碰前面，还有屁股……就要在裤子里…… 他难受地拱了拱腰，喘息着伸手，想拽下裤子。

摸摸我……Itsuki……我快到了…… 噢？那Riku也帮我一下，可以吗。Itsuki让他自己挤按胸肉和乳头，才肯回手往后，探进他裤内，慢条斯理地捋动起来。

分不清哪处快感更强烈，Riku不一会儿便哭叫着高潮了。然后Itsuki摁着他，阳具顶在右边乳头上，一股一股地射精。精液顺着胸肌弧度，淌至胸沟，与溅到唇边下颌又回流的部分，在颈窝处汇合。

对不起，又把你弄脏了呢，Riku教练。Itsuki趁他失神，手指沾起胸前精液，一点点喂进他嘴里。不赶紧吃干净的话，落到凳子和地上，待会儿就要打扫好久…… 手掌和内裤里的，也都让Riku舔掉了。

这样的自己，真是下流至极，糟糕透顶，Itsuki想。可是Riku很喜欢，甚至还想和自己交往，太奇怪了。他把自己弄坏了，又怎会有资格，获得正常人的幸福。即使他……可能有那么一瞬，是想过拥有的。

被那样对待的Riku，依然洒脱大方，起身整理好衣裤，拉着Itsuki去更衣室。先冲澡，再和我一起打扫卫生。这周的训练计划没有完成，Itsuki学员……所以周末要来我家继续噢。

年卡合同上写着的，有私教课程考核，不通过可是不行，也不会退钱给你。Riku一本正经地说着，拿着毛巾进入另一隔间前，又回身对Itsuki吐了吐舌头。

真可爱。如同体检一事，Itsuki下意识接纳了Riku提出的好意。吸食Riku的朝气与快乐能量，就像无害的成瘾剂，这绝谈不上是健康习惯，但他暂时不想戒除。

引诱或是被诱惑，占有同时被占有着。在Riku家连着度过几个周末，让Itsuki从长久的，带有自毁意味的沉湎中松脱了一阵。没有告白，承诺，与对方自然而然地相处着，他似乎不再需要那些宏大而虚伪的，自以为是的戏剧。

对Riku来说，这未免有些太不公平。可是没有办法，只要他能忘记……万一，就是忘不了呢。Itsuki无法确定，自己能否全盘推翻过去。二十年毫无意义，但毕竟是真实的。

贪嗔痴毒，也是真实的。

到家正要开门入屋，门却从里面打开。Makoto笑吟吟的，迎上来搂他肩膀。好久不见了哟，学长。

你怎么会有我家……不，是Hokuto。Itsuki一下反应过来，他的殿下，主人，当然知道小猫家的门锁密码。

谁让学长和新认识的狗狗玩上了，就不理人，也不接电话。前几天，嫂嫂联系不到哥哥，一烦躁，就拿我出气。我说找学长吧，求嫂嫂好久了，他才肯带上我的。Makoto说着，一边替Itsuki拿包换鞋，又挽着他进了卧室。

嫂嫂在阳台讲电话呢，我们先开始吧。Makoto蹲下身，凑到他腿间，拉扯皮带裤链，嗅了一下。

果然有狗狗的味道，真讨厌哪。他抬头看向Itsuki，眼里竟有几分泫然。

（完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 番外到这第六篇为止啦。
> 
> 多谢一路以来的阅读和支持。
> 
> 希望之后会开新篇（嗯？


End file.
